Who Knows How Long I've Loved You?
by Obito-Wan Kenobi
Summary: It was year '57 when Eleanor Walker came to young Paul McCartney's life. They became close friends for a long time. They parted, but she came back to his life in the band's album release party, looking very mature and beautiful. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Fool on the Hill here! This is a Paul story, so I think you will like it (very much). It might take long for me to update the story, because I have _Dear Prudence _to finish. There will be tons of chapters for _How To Live Like a Beatle_, so don't worry.**

**Here it is, _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You_! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

Suburban's of Reading, England, August 1968

I was in a white bedroom, sitting on a chair beside her bed. I looked at her with sad eyes. She looked pale, ill, and sad. Both of her eyes were closed, but she wasn't dead. She was only sleeping. I enjoyed watching her sleep. The way her chest would gently rise and fall whenever she takes and heaves out her breath. I was glad that she was still alive.

I still remember when I first met her. She was very shy, but she'd no longer be shy when you talk to her about her favorite things: books, poetry, and music. I couldn't understand why George turned her down when she told him that she loved him, and asked him if he wanted to be her lover. She's a very pretty girl. The prettiest girl in Liverpool—in London—in United Kingdom—in Europe—on Earth—in this big universe.

I regretted for showing off my girlfriends to her, for hurting her, and for losing her. I love Eleanor Walker. I love her so much. She was different than all of the girls that I've ever known in my life. And I don't want her to die just yet.

I remembered the time when I first met her it was as if it was only yesterday. It was ten years ago back in Liverpool on a faithful July Saturday evening.


	2. Meeting The Walkers for the First Time

Liverpool, July 1957

Paul's POV

I was looking at my own reflection on the mirror near the staircase. I looked fine, but not fine enough. The only reason I'm dressing up was because we're going to have a guest over for dinner. It was dad's friend from high school. His friend was going to bring his wife and thirteen-year-old daughter. I dressed up to look good for their daughter.

"You look good, Paul, now stop looking at your reflection on the mirror," said Mike. "I need it, too, you know?"

"Why can't you just use the bathroom mirror?" I asked.

"Dad is in the bathroom."

"I thought he is in the kitchen?"

"I don't know, now scooch, Paul." Said Mike, and then he pushed me away.

I didn't want to fight with him. Not tonight. He would just mess up my mood, and nice suit. Okay, now, what am I saying? Never mind what I said.

As I walked to the dining room, the doorbell rang. I knew that the guests have arrived. I heard voices of grown-ups coming from the front door. Dad entered the dining room with a man and a woman, who looked in their forties or fifties.

"Thomas, this is my oldest son, Paul," Dad introduced me to his friend. "Paul, this is Thomas Walker, my friend from high school."

I reached out my hand to shake Mr. Walker's hand. "Hello, sir," I greeted him politely with a smile.

"Hello, Paul," he greeted me back.

"And this is his wife, Gloria," Dad introduced me to Mr. Walker's wife.

Mrs. Walker walked closer to me with a kind smile on her face to shake my hand.

"You have a nice face, Paul!" she commented after greeting me and shaking my hand. "I think you should meet my oldest daughter. For Heaven's sake, come out, Eleanor! Don't be shy!"

I looked at the doorway, and a dark-haired girl slowly stood there shyly. Her cheeks were rosy, it didn't look that she applied make up on her face. She had little freckles across her cheeks and her nose. She had long and pretty eyelashes—prettier than mine! She looked quite uncomfortable. Maybe it was because all eyes were on her.

"Come closer, Eleanor," instructed Mrs. Walker.

Eleanor walked closer, and stood before me. I looked at her dark eyes, but those eyes of hers were looking down at my shoes. She was very shy. I could handle shy people. If I could handle George, then I could handle her.

"Paul, this is my daughter, Eleanor," said Mrs. Walker. "Eleanor, this is Paul."

I remained looking at her as I shook her hand lightly.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Hi, Paul," she greeted me back shyly, but she still didn't look at me.

"Eleanor is still thirteen years old," said Mrs. Walker. "She's going to be fourteen next month."

"My youngest son, Mike, is also thirteen years old," said Dad. "Say, uh…where is Mike, Paul?"

I looked at him, and put my hands inside my pockets. "Oh, I don't know," I said. "I thought he's near the staircase?"

"He's not there." He said.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." I said with a smirk. "Fixing his hair, I suppose." I cleared my throat, and smiled.

"And how old are you, Paul?" asked Mr. Walker.

"I just turned fifteen last month, sir," I responded politely.

Mike finally showed up in the dining room. Dad introduced the Walkers to him. I looked at Mike, and I saw his eyes twinkling when he was introduced to Eleanor. I knew that look. It was that look that showed he was in love. Oh, Mike. She's too old for him.

We sat on our chairs, and had dinner together. Mr. Walker went back to Liverpool, because he got a job here as an ice cream taster. He must be living a wonderful life, because he was an ice cream taster. And Eleanor could have ice cream for desserts every evening for dinner. One lucky girl.

"Where are you going to attend school, Eleanor?" Dad asked her.

"Liverpool Institute for Girls," she said.

"Paul attends Liverpool Institute for Boys," he said.

"That's nice," she said with a wide smile. "And where does Mike attend school?"

"Dovedale."

"Cool." She said, still with that wide smile on her face.

"Eleanor, is a top student back in Manchester," said Mrs. Walker. "She has good grades for all of her school subjects. Her schoolmates were very sad to know that she was moving, because none of them could cheat from her whenever there's homework."

We all laughed to that.

"Maybe she could tutor Paul whenever he has troubles with his homework?" suggested Dad. I looked at him with both of my (lovely) eyebrows raised.

"That would be nice," said Mr. Walker, agreeing to what Dad said. "What do you think about that, Eleanor?"

"Erm…sure…why not?" she said. She sounded quite unsure.

"Perfect."

We sat in the sitting room after dinner to have tea. I was sitting on my mother's favorite chair with a cup of tea on my left hand. I was watching Mike trying to flirt with Eleanor, but it seemed that he was failing at it, because she was still shy. She looked up from her tea, and her eyes met mine. Her eyes were warm and dark. The darkest eyes I've ever seen. It's quite strange for a British to have really dark eyes. I gave her a friendly smile, and then she gave me back a really pretty smile. She looked at Mike, again, because he was starting to flirt with her again.

I didn't speak to Eleanor for the rest of the evening, because I was quite shy and afraid to say a word to her. I wasn't being rude. Besides, Mike was trying to be her friend. Maybe I would talk to her again when I meet her on the bus stop near school?

The Walkers went home around ten o'clock in the evening, because Eleanor was feeling sleepy. We said our goodbyes, and afterwards the Walkers went home. Mike started babbling about how pretty and great Eleanor was. My little brother, Mike, is in love.

"Too bad, Mike," I said as we both washed the dishes in the kitchen. "I set my eyes on Eleanor first."

"But you didn't talk to her," he said.

"I know, but I set my eyes on her first," I said teasingly.

"Shut up, James! She's mine!" he said.

"Don't call me James." I said to him gently.

"I don't care!"

Jeez, he's taking that joke too seriously. He wouldn't be seeing her that often, because he's not studying in Liverpool Institutes. Oh, and I also noticed that smile she gave to me was different than the smile she gave to Mike. So, she fancied me more than she fancied Mike. Hah!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think about this chapter? You can tell me by reviewing this chapter! It would mean a lot to me, because...I love getting reviews. Everyone loves getting reviews! So, please review! Have a nice day, beloved readers! LOVE. YOU.<strong>

**P.S. Happy birthday to my beloved and dearest fellow (Beatlemania) friend, Itamar! Keep on being awesome!**


	3. Back To School

Paul's POV

A month later, I went back to school. I walked to the bus stop as soon as I finished my breakfast, with Mike. He was talking about Eleanor, saying that he might see her in the bus on the way to school. The bus arrived when Mike and I were there. We walked in, and then he was invited by his friends to sit in the top deck. He couldn't say no, so he walked up with his friends. I sat on an empty seat, and looked out the window. The bus started moving, and I watched as the wheels of the bus spinning.

The bus stopped on another bus stop, and then a familiar girl walked in. I realized that it was Eleanor. She saw me looking at her, and her cheeks immediately turned red. She sat on the front row of the bus. Obviously, she was too shy and scared to sit next to me, or the seat next to mine. Don't worry, Eleanor, I don't bite.

The bus started moving once again, and stopped at George's bus stop. The moment I saw him going inside the bus, I raised my hand, and called him.

"Hey, George! Over here!" I said to him with a loud voice so he could hear.

He smiled at me, and sat beside me.

"Hi, Paul," he greeted me.

"Hi, George!" I greeted him back, and hit him on the back. "How's your holiday?"

"It's fine, thank you," he said. "And yours?"

"Great! Just great!" I said with a grin, and lowered my voice. "Did you see that dark-haired bird sitting on the front row of the bus?"

He looked up, and looked at Eleanor. He looked at me back, and nodded his head. "Yes, why?" he asked.

"Well, she's the daughter of my dad's friend," I said. "I met her last month, because my dad invited his friend and his friend's family over for dinner. Her dad is Liverpudlian, and so is her mother, but they lived in Manchester, but moved back here. What do you think about her?"

I saw the bright shade of red on his cheeks, and he started stammering. "Well, erm, I…think…I think…I think she's all right." He said, stammering.

"My brother is in love with her...do you think she and Mike are perfect for each other?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I don't think so."

"I don't think so, neither!"

"Well, are you in love with her?" he asked.

"No, I just like her." I said. "I didn't talk to her when she was in my house. I was too shy."

"That's not your usual self."

"I know! But I just like her. Nothing else, and nothing more." I said. "Do you think I should go over there, and talk to her? She looks awfully lonely."

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself?" I asked, worried about my little friend.

"I'll be all right, of course," he said with a chuckle. "Now, go over there, and talk to her. Don't forget to tell her about me."

I laughed heartily as I stood up from the seat. "How can I forget?" I asked. "You're my best mate, George."

He smiled at me. "Oh, thanks, Paul."

I walked slowly to Eleanor, and stood beside her seat as the bus moved. It was quite hard to stand there, because of the moving bus.

"Hey, Eleanor," I greeted her with a warm smile.

She looked at me, and her eyes lit up when our eyes met. Her cheeks immediately turned pink, and she smiled at me kindly.

"Hi, Paul," she greeted me back.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, and put her bag on her laps so I could sit beside her.

"Are you excited for your first day in Liverpool Institute?" I asked her as I sat beside her, our arms touching, but she seemed she didn't mind at all.

"Yes…quite." She smiled. "Where's Mike?"

"He's up there with his school friends." I said, pointing at the ceiling of the bus.

"Oh. He's a nice lad."

"He is, isn't he?"

She shyly nodded her head, and looked out the window.

"Do you miss your old school?" I asked her.

"Not really," she answered, still looking out the window. "I have no friends there."

"But your dad said—"

"My father said my _classmates _are going to miss me, because they can't cheat whenever there's homework," she said. "And by _cheat_, I mean: they can't command me to do their homework's."

I looked at her. "Why do they do that?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm sort of…bullied there." She said, and looked at me. "If I don't things they tell me to do, they will ruin my life."

"Didn't you tell your parents?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want them to know." She said. "I kept praying every night for my dad to be promoted, and move to another city somewhere in Great Britain. And I was really glad that he came home one evening with great news! So, I'm really happy to move here, to Liverpool. And, hopefully, I will make friends here."

I smiled at her. "You have two friends, now, don't you?" I asked her.

She smiled at me widely. "Yes, I do." She said. "You and Mike. The McCartney Brothers."

I laughed heartily. "That's a nice name to call me and Mike! The McCartney Brothers! I really like it! Just like The Everly Brothers." I commented.

"Exactly! You and Mike can start a band!" she said with a grin.

"I'm already in a band." I said, with a little pride in my air.

"Oh, really?" she asked me with interest.

I nodded my head. "I'm in this band, called The Quarrymen. I joined the band during the summer break on July. Days before you and your parents came for dinner."

"I see. What do you play?"

"The guitar," I said. "And so is my friend. He's here, in the bus, back there."

"What's his name?" she asked me.

"His name is George Harrison," I said. "He plays the guitar awfully well! I have to admit, I'm sort of jealous of his guitar skills. His guitar skill is real boss!"

She chuckled. "I sure want to watch you and your band perform some time, but I know that my parents won't let me," she said.

"We perform in dance halls, not in clubs…not yet." I said.

"Yes, but still. They said I'm allowed go until I'm seventeen years old. I can watch you and your band perform in three years. It's such a drag." She said.

I smirked at her. "Maybe, John and I can make a private performance just for you." I said.

"What?"

"You know. Maybe, he and I can perform a few songs just for you at your or my house."

"Oh. That would be grand! Oh, who is John?"

"He's the leader of the band." I said. "He's quite rough, has great passion for rock and roll, witty, and, sort of, a playboy. Just be careful around him, okay?"

She nodded her head. The bus suddenly stopped, and we heard loud footsteps coming from above us.

"This is Mike's stop." I said.

And then boys and girls came to our way to exit the bus. Mike stopped, because he saw Eleanor sitting beside me.

"Oh, hi, Eleanor!" he greeted her.

"Hi, Mike." She greeted him back with a smile.

"Hurry up, Mike! We're going to be late!" called Mike's friend outside the bus.

Mike chuckled, still looking at her. "Goodbye, Eleanor."

"Bye, Mike."

He walked out of the bus, and started yelling at his friend. Eleanor and I laughed about it as the bus started to move again.

"Hello, goodbye," I remarked, and winked at her that made her blush.

We got off from the bus the next stop, and I introduced her to George. They were both really shy when they were introducing themselves, but they got along quite swell.

"Paul told me from you're Manchester," he said to her.

"Yes."

"Are you a big fan of soccer, then?"

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of soccer. But I'm a big fan of Literature and rock and roll! Especially Elvis Presley." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's really gear! What's your favorite song by him?" he asked her.

"_Love Me Tender_," she said. "Such a beautiful, and romantic love song! What about yours?"

He smiled. "I have lots."

"Mention one, then."

He paused for a while to choose which is her favorite song by Elvis. "_Shake, Rattle, and Roll_," he said. "That's also Paul's favorite song."

We walked her to the opened front door of Liverpool Institute for Girls to wish her good luck, and all the girls were looking at George and I. I tried to flirt with one of them, but they were all walking in to the school so fast.

"Good luck on your first day at school, Eleanor," I wished her, my hands inside my pockets.

"Thanks, Paul," she thanked me. "So, I'll see you, lads, after school?"

"Of course." I said with a nod. "We'll go back to our homes together."

She chuckled heartily. "Bye, lads!" she said, and gave a wave at us as she walked in to the school building.

"Now, let's go out of here, before we're being attacked by girls, because of our good looks!" I exclaimed jokingly, and George laughed as we walked to our school, which was across the street.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

It was quite a hard day at school. I haven't made a single friend yet! Maybe, I'd end up being friendless in this school throughout the year, like before. I couldn't wait for dismissal, so I could see Paul and George, again. They're really nice to me—unlike the usual boys, who act like assholes and bastards to girls just to impress them. Thank God, Paul and George aren't like that.

My last class was English—my favorite subject. Why couldn't I have English in the morning? Then, my day would be better. The English teacher, Ms. Thompson, introduced me to the class shortly, and then told me to sit in the empty seat, which was in the back of the classroom. I made my way to the back of the classroom with all the girls' eyes on me, watching me as I awkwardly walked to the empty seat, which was sitting on the corner.

As I sat down on the seat, the blonde girl beside me greeted me.

"Hello, Eleanor," she greeted me kindly. "My name is Ramona Wood, but you can call me Ramona or Mona. I like Mona better, though."

"Hi, Ramona," I greeted her back with a friendly smile.

"So, you're from Manchester?" she asked me.

I nodded my head. "But I'm full Liverpudlian," I said.

"I can tell from your accent." She smiled. "I'll talk to you again, later, after this class is over. English is my favorite!"

"It's my favorite, too!" I said with a grin.

"We have one thing in common, Eleanor Walker," she said with a chuckle.

I paid attention to what Ms. Thompson was teaching, even though it was the last class for today. She was discussing about _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Brontë. We were going to start reading that book next week.

I was very relieved when the school bell rang. Everyone in the classroom started getting their books and bags, and walked out of the room. I walked out of the school building with Ramona, and talked together about things.

"Are you taking the bus ride home?" I asked her as we walked out of the building.

"No, my brother is picking me up," she said, and pointed at a sleek blue car parking on the driveway of the school. "There he is. I'll see you again tomorrow, Eleanor."

"Sure. Bye, Mona."

"Bye, Eleanor." She walked to the car, and got in. I watched the blue car drove off, and it was soon out of sight.

I heard Paul calling my name, and when I looked up, he and George were walking towards me with smiles on their faces. I smiled at them back, and stayed where I was standing until they were closer.

"Hello, lads," I greeted them.

"Hey, Eleanor," Paul greeted me warmly. "You're ready to go home?"

"Yes, of course." I said.

"It's in the other side of the street." He said. "Let's go there."

I nodded my head, and we carefully walked to the other bus stop, which was on the other side of the road. We talked while waiting for the bus to come.

"How was the first day of school?" George asked me with his cute Liverpudlian accent.

"It was fine," I said. "I made a new friend in English class. Her name is Mona Wood."

"Cool. It's good to now that you have a girl friend." Said Paul with a smile on his face. "Introduce me to her some times?" He winked at me.

I felt my cheeks blushing, and I burst out giggling. "Sure, why not?" I said, still giggling, and looked at George. He was looking at me with a smile, and I felt my cheeks blushing heavily.

"Oh, look! Here comes the bus!" I said, pointing at the approaching dark green double decker bus.

We walked in to the bus, and sat on the nearest empty seat. I was sitting between Paul and George, and we couldn't help laughing how silly it felt, squeezing in.

"Oh, dear!" I giggled.

"Eleanor, can you come to my house tomorrow?" Paul asked me.

"What for?" I answered.

"For helping me with my homework." He said.

"But we're not the same level."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe you could read a thing or two about my homework, and then help me out?" he suggested.

"I'll try. I've to ask both of my parents first."

"Of course. You can tell me tomorrow morning." He said, and gave me a friendly smile that made the hairs on my arms stand.

I was really glad to be back home. I immediately crawled to bed, ignoring my mother's question: "How was school, dear?", and quickly drifted to sleep when I rested my head on the pillow. I was really tired after quite a long and hard day at school. I wondered if I could survive the next day.


	4. During Paul's Absence Part One

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I love you! Enjoy reading this chapter, okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

I got a phone call from Paul the next morning when I was about to go out of the house. He told me he wasn't going to school today, because he was sick. He looked perfectly fine and healthy yesterday. But he got ill when he went to bed. _Great_. Now I have to go to school with Eleanor sitting with me. I just didn't like her, that's all. I couldn't understand why Paul likes her. She's not even that pretty!

I remained friendly when I sat beside her. She asked me where Paul was, and I told her he was sick. She started babbling about Paul and his brother, Mike. She wasn't a chatterbox, but I just didn't like talking about my best friend when he's absent.

"It's just you and me, then, George," she said.

"Yup." I said, nodding my head.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit?" she suggested.

"No, that's very unnecessary." I said. "He's fine, really—even though he's sick. He's all right."

She didn't say anything during the rest of the ride to school—and I was very glad about it. Just hearing her voice annoyed me. Even though she was humming softly to my favorite song by Carl Perkins: _Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby_.

I was really glad when I came to my first class. I wouldn't be seeing her during school—but I would see her again during the bus ride. Maybe if I sit in the top deck, she wouldn't see or find me. Yes, this is a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I didn't eat lunch alone, thank God! I ate with Ramona on a table by the window. It was a lovely day…I just wanted to go outside and play.

"Ramona, you should meet my two boy friends," I said.

"You have two boyfriends?" she asked me with an eyebrow raised.

I laughed. "No, not my lovers! Gosh, no! My two friends who are boys." I said.

"Oh…" she said, nodding her head. "Are they handsome? Because if they are, I would like to date one of them."

"But you're fourteen years old."

"How old are they?"

"Paul turned fifteen last month, and George is…around fourteen, I guess."

"And so?"

"You're…you're too young to date a bloke."

She laughed in disbelief. "Did your parents tell you that?" she asked me, while still laughing.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Look, love," she said, stopped laughing. "It doesn't matter how old or young you are when you're in love. Numbers don't matter. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now, are they handsome? What are their names? Tell me their full names. Do tell!" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face, and interest in her voice.

"Their names are Paul McCartney and George Harrison," I began. "George is all right, but Paul…Paul is…well, he's handsome." I just admitted it.

"Ooo!" she said with a high-pitched voice and interest. "So, do you fancy this McCartney bloke?"

"What do you mean by 'fancy'?" I asked her while munching my sandwich.

She chuckled heartily. "Are you in love with the McCartney bloke?" she asked me.

I felt my cheeks turning red. "Oh! no, no, no. Absolutely not. I am _not_ in love with Paul. I just…like him, that's all." I said. "He's a really nice lad—and a polite one, too! He has a brother, named Mike."

"Oh, I know his brother," she said. "My younger sister fancies him, but doesn't have the courage to tell him. He's a nice fellow."

I nodded my head in agreement. "He sure is! Oh, tell your sister to tell him that she loves him! She won't regret it, I swear. He's a really nice bloke, so he won't let her down." I said.

She smiled at me. "I'll think about it." She said.

"I'll give you a box of chocolates if you tell her to do it," I said with a friendly grin.

"Deal!" She agreed immediately.

I laughed.

We were talking as if we'd been best friends since birth. It was surprising in a good way. I like Ramona very much. She had a free spirit—and I love it very much. I admire her, and look up to her as if she's the older sister I've never had. Even though she's a few months older than me.

* * *

><p>Ramona went home with her brother again. I didn't see George at the bus stop or in the bus. I wonder where could he be. Maybe he went home with his parents or walked there. That's rather impossible for him to walk home. Where was he?<p>

The bus stopped at George's stop, and then I heard footsteps from above. I looked back, and I saw George coming down. He saw me, and didn't smile at me or greet me. I waved at him, but he ignored me as if I wasn't there. As if he was only looking at an empty seat. I watched him went out of the bus from the window. That was rude of him to do such thing! Did I do something wrong? No, I didn't, as I recalled. Then why was he ignoring me as if I didn't exist? What a strange kid!


	5. During Paul's Absence Part Two

Paul's POV

I had a bad case of fever! But I was really glad that it was only for a week. I felt better on Sunday morning, and my voice became normal again that afternoon.

I was glad to see Eleanor again on the bus, and she told me she was glad that I was healthy once again. She was wearing round glasses!

"What happened during my absence?" I asked her with interest. "Did you and George get along well?"

"Well, he was talking to me on Tuesday morning, but he ignored me on the afternoon. And then he started calling me names the next day, and he did that until Friday. I'm not sure if he would still call me names today." She said.

"What names?" I asked.

"Like freckles, bookworm, and loser," she said with a sigh—a sad one.

"Maybe he was just joking," I said with a small laugh.

"He didn't sound joking," she said. "And then he laughed afterwards. Being called freckles, bookworm, and loser offended me—and it reminded me of my previous school back in Manchester."

I couldn't believe what she told me. George is a nice lad! He wouldn't dare to hurt someone—even a fly! Why was he calling her names that offended her?

"Did you cry about it?" I asked her.

"No, I'm used to it, Paul," she said, not looking up from her closed book. "And then he called me four eyes on Thursday…the day I first used this stupid glasses."

Well, at least she didn't cry.

When George came, he called her four eyes. I glanced at Eleanor, but she didn't seem sad or something. I wanted to hit him for saying that to Eleanor, but I just couldn't. It was because of his cuteness. Damn it!

"George, take back what you just told her," I said to him as he sat down on an empty seat.

"What? Four eyes?" he asked. "It's true that she has four eyes, isn't it?"

I looked at Eleanor, and her eyes were filled with sadness. I looked back at him, and tried to hold back curses that were trying to escape from my tongue.

"She only has two eyes, George," I said. "Maybe it's you who needs glasses."

She looked at me, and gave me a small smile that said "Thank you".

"Oh, well, it's obvious you're defending her, because you fancy her so much," he said. "If you fancy her so much, why don't you just marry her?"

I understand what it was all about now! George was jealous, because I often talk about and talk to Eleanor!

"Maybe I will in a few years or so, and you can do nothing about it," I said with a smirk, and then looked at Eleanor. "Isn't it right, Eleanor?"

"Right as rain, Paul," she said with a wider smile.

"And you're invited, George! It's going to be a grand wedding!" I said, and rested my hand on her shoulder.

He only gave me a one-second smile, and then walked away. I looked at Eleanor, and she looked at me as if she was about to hug me. Before she could say anything, I said to her:

"Don't mention it, Eleanor. I'll talk to him at school."

She gave me a quick hug, and then looked away from me. I just got a hug from a girl! And it was the first time for me to get a hug from a bird! My heart was beating, and my hormones were rushing. I wanted more than that. Perhaps, a wet kiss on the lips? Come on, Eleanor, give me a wet kiss on the lips! I know that you want to! Now, what's the matter with me?

"George, why are you being so mean to Eleanor?" I asked George as we walked down the hallway of our school.

"I don't like her, Paul," he explained. "I don't like her like how you like her."

"She's a nice girl, George! Why don't you give her a chance?" I asked.

"She's boring." He said.

"No, she isn't!" I said. "And she told me you ignored her as if she didn't even exist when I was absent. And you called her a loser! What the fuck is that for?"

Apparently, there was the school headmaster on the hallway George and I were walking. I froze when he called my name.

"Yes, sir?" I replied him politely.

"What did you just say to Mr. George Harrison?" he asked me sternly.

I paused. "I said something bad to him, sir," I said. "But I did that to defend a friend of mine!"

"McCartney, in my office, now!" He said sternly.

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I said, and followed behind him to the office.

He spanked my poor butt ten times because of swearing! My lovely ass didn't say those words! It was my tongue! And besides, I didn't learn anything after the spanking. But he punished me. He told me to clean all the black boards in the school after classes. I wanted to protest, but he told me there were going to be other three boys who were going to do the same thing. It made me feel a little better. I hope Eleanor was going to be all right all by herself, and could handle George on her own.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

George called me names again on the bus ride home. I wanted to cry, because of those nasty names he called me. Where was Paul when I needed him?

I glared at George when he called me freckles. "Unibrow!" I said to him.

"Excuse me?" he said with a laugh.

"You heard me! Loud and clear, unibrow!" I said. "Now, shut your moth, before I shave your unibrow! If you say a word, I will sew your mouth painfully!" I opened my book angrily, and read to calm myself down.

It worked! He didn't say anything to me after those violent words I just said to him. I didn't know I could say those words! It felt really great! I just wanted to laugh because of my victory.

I got a phone call from Paul after dinner. He sounded awfully tired!

"Paul, are you all right?" I asked him.

"No, I'm tired!" he said. "My stupid headmaster punished me for swearing to George. Well, the things to defend you."

"Oh, Paul, I'm really sorry," I said.

"No, it's fine, Ellie," he said. "Oh, by the way, I thought about a name to call you instead of Eleanor when I was erasing the black boards of the school. And it's Ellie! Do you like it?"

He thought about me! He was thinking about me!

"I like it very much, Paul," I said to him with a wide smile that he couldn't see. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's really nice, don't you think so?"

"Yes, it is." I said.

"Eleanor, get off from the telephone, go upstairs, and study!" yelled my father from the living room.

I covered the telephone, and yelled back to my dad, "Yes, I will!" I said, and then set the phone on my ear. "Paul, my father told me to go upstairs and study."

"Alright, I'll see you again tomorrow." He said.

"Bye, Paul." I said.

"Bye, love." He said, and then I hung up.

The fact that I knew he was thinking about me made me so happy. For the first time in my life, a boy was thinking about me! It made me happy to know about it.


	6. Eleanor's Confession

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm updating all of my stories this evening. The internet is fixed. Thank you to ringorrats for the lovely review :D You certainly made my day! Okay, so, here it is, chapter six of _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You_. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

It's been five months since I left Manchester. I have to say, Liverpool is much better than Manchester. Even though my best friend's friend is calling me names, I love being in Liverpool.

Speaking about Paul's friend…I now have this strange feeling inside whenever I see George. I became shy around him, and my heart beats in a rather unusual way. Could it be? Was I in love with George Harrison?

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

I was sort of surprised when Eleanor called me on the phone one cold Saturday afternoon. My heart was beating unusually fast when I heard her voice on the telephone. She told me she wanted to meet me in the park in five minutes.

"Why?" I asked her kindly.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Can't you tell me now?" I asked again.

"I…want to tell you face to face," she said. "Please?"

I sighed. "Alright. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

I was waiting in the park bench, facing to the frozen pond. It was really cold. Liverpool is very cold during winter. I could see my own breath.

"George?" said a girl's voice, and I glanced behind me.

I saw Eleanor standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest in a red winter coat. Her cheeks were really pink, and her face was as white as snow. Somehow, reminded me of that Disney cartoon character, Snow White.

I stood up from the bench, and walked closer to her.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked her as I rubbed my arms to keep myself warm, even though I was wearing a coat.

"Well, George, I…" she paused, and pursed her lips. "I…I'm in love with you. Do you feel the same way?"

I blinked a few times, and my heart was beating fast. I couldn't believe she told me she's in love with me. How could she be in love with me when I've been such a bastard to her? She's one odd girl. Do I feel the same way? No. And I'm not lying. I swear to God, I am not in love with Eleanor Walker. She's a strange girl! She's not even attractive! Iris Caldwell is more attractive than her.

"Eleanor…" I said kindly. "I'm sorry, but…no."

She raised both of her eyebrows, and her brown eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't…I don't feel the same way," I said.

I saw the tears forming on her eyes. "Well, that was very unnecessary for me to tell you that," she said, looking away from me. "I thought…I thought you're teasing me, because you fancy me."

I shook my head. "No, I don't fancy you, Eleanor," I said. "I'm in love with another girl, and that isn't you. I'm sorry."

She breathed deeply, and then looked at me with those wide eyes. "Goodbye, then," she said.

Before I could say anything, she walked away from me. I heard her sobbing softly as she walked away. I just made a girl cry...and broken hearted...

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I was surprised to see Eleanor standing on my doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head, and started to cry. "No." She sobbed.

I let her in, and we sat down in the living room. Her face was buried on both of her palms. I awkwardly set my arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but she kept on crying. It was a good thing dad and Mike weren't home.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

It took her a minute to stop sobbing, and she told me what she told George—including her confession of fancying him.

"Don't cry, Eleanor," I said to her as I slowly patted her shoulder. "You know, there are lots of boys out there, who wants to be your lover. Liverpool is quite a small place, but the world is much bigger."

"I know, but…I feel embarrassed!" she said. "I thought he likes me, too!" She started to cry—again.

"Eleanor, look at me," I said.

She looked at me while tears streamed down her face. I wiped them away from her face with both of my thumbs, and I looked at her eyes.

"You deserve someone better than George," I said in a comforting way. "He will, soon, realize he should've loved you back."

She'd stopped crying.

"Go on," I said with a smile. "Let me see you smile. Or else, I should tickle you to make you smile!"

She cracked a smile before I tickled her, and her eyes were filled with joy once again.

"There you go," I said with a grin. "You look much more beautiful, now, because you're smiling."

She smiled at me warmly, and gave a small laugh. "Thank you for cheering me up, Paul," she said, and gave me a friendly hug. "You're the best _best _friend I've ever had!"

I hugged her back, and set my chin on her head. "And you're the greatest girl best friend a lad can have," I said.

She let go off me, and looked at me shyly. "Hey Paul, can I ask you a question?" she asked me, and I felt her hand holding mine.

"Sure." I said, ready to know what her question was.

"If you have a girlfriend…how will you treat her?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Treat her like a princess, of course," I said with full confidence.

She gave a small laugh, and shook her head. "No, don't say that," she said. "Don't say that kind of shite."

"Well, how should I answer?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Like…you will tell her she's beautiful everyday," she said. "You continue."

I scratched my head. It was sort of weird to say that to a girl. But if she's curious, might as well tell her.

"If I have a girlfriend, I will tell her she's beautiful everyday. Talk to her, and share secrets with her. Laugh with her, too. Pull her to my lap—but not to feel horny, and all—so we can cuddle tenderly. I'll tell her how I feel about her. I'll open doors for her. I'll always be there for—when she does or doesn't need me. I'll pick her up, and kiss her under the rain. And if we marry, I'll spend the rest of my life with her, and love her all the time."

I saw the surprised look on her face, and the tears on her eyes.

"So, how was that?" I asked her with a small smile.

"I think that's very sweet of you if you do all those things to your girlfriend, Paul," she said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Eleanor," I said, and winked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Paul is very sweet isn't he? That's why I fell in love with him. Hahah! Thanks for reading, by the way! And don't forget to review this chapter :D I'll tell you a thing or two about the next chapter. It is on 1960, and Eleanor has her first kiss. Okay, that's it! No more! Guess who she's going to have her first kiss with :D<strong>

**I love you all! ^_^**


	7. They're Just Some Jealous Guys

**Author's Note: Okay, so, here it is chapter seven of _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You_. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. It was a few days ago, I was feeling sort of blue, because of these two jerks at school, and I came home, getting so many reviews for this story, _How To Live Like a Beatle_, and _Dear Prudence_! I felt very happy! You guys are the best! :D Okay, so, enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. This is the chapter where Eleanor has her first kiss, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>July 1960<p>

George's POV

Friday night, and The Silver Beatles were performing in the Jacaranda Club. It was a new decade, and fashion had changed a little bit. Girls were now wearing tight black mini skirts, and have large hairstyle, called Bouffant. Boys were now wearing leather—jackets, pants, shoes, and hats. But rock and roll was still the same.

Something—someone—caught my attention. I saw a dark-haired girl walking in to the club with her friend. They were both in black, but looked very fashionable. I kept on looking at the dark-haired girl, but she didn't notice me. Strange, she looked really familiar.

When we stopped playing around twelve at night, Paul called her name. That girl turned out to be Eleanor.

Oh, my word! She looked really beautiful! The most beautiful girl in the club! I couldn't believe my eyes! It'd been quite a long time since I saw Eleanor. Even though we rode the same bus, but I never paid attention to where she was sitting or whatever she was doing in the bus.

I kept on looking at her throughout the gig. Nonstop! She was dancing with her friend on the dance floor, and she had groovy moves. She was quite a dancer! She bobbed her head to the beat of the music with her eyes closed, and her hips shaking. She was amazing!

Paul went down the stage, and approached her. She had a large grin on her face as he approached her. They talked for a while, and then I saw her looking at me. My heart was racing, and I couldn't think for a while. I was about to smile at her, but she looked away. But she looked at me, again, when Paul and Dorothy were snogging in front of her and Ramona, her friend. I grinned at her, and she smiled at me back. Oh, Lord, have mercy on me.

I lighted a cigarette as I put my guitar back inside the case. I climbed down the stage while carrying it. I sat on the bar with Pete, and he bought us two beers.

"It was a fun gig, wasn't it?" said Pete.

"Oh, yes, it was," I agreed with a nod. "It's a drag that it's twelve o'clock already."

"I heard John and Stuart agree on us going to Hamburg to perform," he said.

"They are?"

He nodded his head.

Why, oh, why must they agree on decision of us going to Hamburg? I wouldn't be seeing or talking to Eleanor anymore! We would be so far away! Wait...I hadn't even spoken a word to her ever since she told me she loved me. What made me think that Iris was prettier than Eleanor? I mean, look at Eleanor! I wouldn't care if she's blonde or not. She's pretty, and really clever, and kind.

"Hey, George, look," said Pete, interrupting my thoughts. "Your girlfriend is dancing with Stuart."

"What? My girlfriend?" I asked, and turned my head to the dance floor.

I saw Eleanor slow dancing with Stuart on the dance floor. They were the only two people dancing there. Jealousy came over me. I was supposed to be in his place on that moment...if I were brave enough to ask Eleanor to dance with me. You know, some times I hate being very shy!

"Eleanor's not my girlfriend," I said to Pete.

He laughed. "Whatever."

Eleanor looked at me from Stuart's shoulder, and I looked at her back as I drank my beer. She immediately looked away, and began talking to Stuart again. And then, they did the most surprising thing I'd ever seen! Stuart kissed her! I choked when I drank my beer after seeing them kiss. I coughed really hard, and set the huge glass down on the bar. I felt Pete hitting me on the back so I wouldn't cough. I opened my eyes, and cleared my throat.

"Are you all right, George?" Pete asked me.

I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Your face is all red!" he said.

"No, really, I'm fine," I said, and cleared my throat.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

My heart started to beat faster when I saw Paul coming towards me. I brought my best friend, Ramona, with me. I didn't want to come to the boys' gig alone. I might look like a sad, and lonely girl.

"Hi, Paul," I greeted him with a large grin. He looked more mature, now, but he still had those amazing pair of eyes—and eyebrows.

"You brought Ramona," he said with a grin.

"Of course! She'd always wanted to see you perform." I said. "And I didn't want to look lonely."

"Well, what do you think about The Silver Beatles, Ramona?" asked Paul as he dragged out a cigarette from his pocket.

"I think…they're the next big thing!" said Ramona with a smile.

Paul laughed, and my eyes met George's. He was still on stage while putting his guitar in the guitar case. He was looking at me. Why was he looking at me? Was there something wrong with my appearance? Look away, Eleanor. Look away.

Dorothy—Paul's girlfriend—came to Paul's arms, and they started to snog in front of Ramona and I. I looked at them in disgust, and then my eyes met George's again. He was still looking at me. Oh, Lord, he's now smiling at me. What should I do?

I smiled back at him, and then his smile turned into a grin. His fangs were showing. Oh, Lord, have mercy on me.

"Why don't you two get a room?" I suggested to Paul and Dot, because they were starting to create soft moaning sounds, and made Ramona and I felt uncomfortable.

Paul looked at me, and then he stopped snogging Dot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eleanor," he said, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're just jealous because I'm snogging, and you're not."

I threw his arm off me, and then laughed. "Oh, shut up, Paul!" I said.

"Why don't you dance with Stuart, over there?" he asked, and pointed at his dark-haired band mate, who was drinking on a table alone. Stuart was a really nice bloke. He loved to give his sketches to me. "He seems lonely."

I pushed Paul away, and I walked to Stuart. I didn't know what I was doing. My heart was racing, because Stuart's so good-looking. He looked at me when I stood beside him.

"Hi, Stuart," I greeted him with a huge smile.

"Well, hello, Ms. Walker," he greeted me back as he took off his dark shades. "What can I do for you?"

"Paul told me to dance with you," I said, my cheeks blushing. "Would you like to dance?"

"Let me finish my drink first," he said. "Sit here, with me."

I sat on the chair next to his, and I looked at George. He was still putting his guitar inside the case as he smoked his cigarette.

I felt Stuart's hand on mine, and I glanced at him. His eyebrows were both raised, and his handsome eyes were looking at mine. My heart was beating really fast, as if it could break through my chest.

"Would you like to dance now?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, and then he dragged me to the dance floor. We held each other tight as we slowly swayed to the slow music playing in the jukebox. I looked at George, who was drinking at a bar with Pete. He looked at me, and I immediately looked away.

"Who are you looking at?" Stuart asked me.

I looked at him, and I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"George," I said with a sigh.

"I heard you fancy him," he said.

I nodded my head slowly. "But it was a long time ago…" I said. "I don't know about now."

"And let me tell you something," he said, and I looked at him. "He fancies you, too."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked.

"It's true," he said. "He doesn't know how to tell you. And too shy. Poor lad."

My legs started to feel like jelly, and my arms were trembling. Why couldn't George just tell me he fancies me? And then we'd be living happily like in those fairy tales bollocks.

"Do you want me to make him jealous?" he asked me.

"How?" I asked him.

"This." He held my chin, and kissed me on the lips. Stuart gave me my first kiss! I couldn't believe it! Both of his eyes were closed. What should I do now?

It occurred suddenly and naturally, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him back as I closed my eyes. I felt his hands rubbing on my back. He angled his face, and he opened my mouth with his. I felt his warm tongue sliding in my mouth. I heard someone coughing really loud, but nothing seemed to matter to me that moment. He slowly parted his lips from mine, and we looked at each other deeply. I think I was going to have a heart attack. I could faint in any minute now.

"How was that?" I asked him softly, my heart was beating fast.

He looked behind my shoulder, and then looked at me again.

"Eleanor, I think you just made two members of The Silver Beatles jealous," he said with a smile.

I smiled at him back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I smiled when I saw Eleanor dancing with Stuart. They were talking as they slow danced to the music. Dorothy went to the bathroom to powder her nose, and Ramona was standing beside me. We were both looking at Eleanor and Stuart. They made a cute couple.

"Uh-oh," said Ramona, "looks like someone is jealous."

I looked at her. "Who?" I asked.

"George," she said, and gestured at the bar across the room.

I looked at George. He was looking at Eleanor and Stuart with a jealous look on his face. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't.

"Ooo, George," I teased, but he didn't hear.

Suddenly Ramona gasped, and poked me on the shoulder. "Paul, look!" she said, and I looked at to where she was pointing.

She was pointing at Eleanor and Stuart holding each other tight, and—kissing! My eyes widened, and I heard George coughing. Holy shit! Why were Eleanor and Stuart kissing? What the fuck?

Hold on—why did I care that Eleanor and Stuart were kissing? Shouldn't I be ignoring about the fact they're kissing? Holy shit! Was I in love with Eleanor?

Dorothy went home earlier, and so did Ramona. I walked to the bus stop with Eleanor, and I noticed her lips were cherry red. She was holding my arm, and she was smiling and swooning at the same time.

"Now, what are you smiling about?" I asked her, rather annoyed.

She shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing." She said, and bit her lower lip.

"I saw you kissing Stuart," I said, and she nodded her head—still smiling. "How did it feel? Your first kiss, I mean."

"Wonderful!" she sighed, and spun around.

Stupid Stuart for kissing Eleanor!

"So…does that mean you like him?" I asked.

She gripped my arm again. I liked the feeling of her long and slender fingers holding my arm. "I don't know, Paul," she said, her smile was slowly fading, and then looked at me. "I don't know!"

"Search your feelings, love," I said, and decided to lie. "He has a girlfriend, you know?"

She raised her eyebrows. "He does?" she asked, and I nodded my head. She started to cry. She'd been sensitive ever since George rejected her. She's sixteen going on seventeen, but still wasn't that strong girl I know.

"Don't cry, Eleanor," I said, and hugged her tight as she cried on my chest. "Please, stop crying." I don't like to see a girl crying. I really don't.

"I'm sorry, Paul," she sobbed, and looked at me. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." I said, holding both of her arms.

"I did!" she said. "I didn't stop him when he kissed me! I'm such a stupid, stupid girl!"

"Don't say that," I said. "You're the smartest girl I know. You were just hypnotized when he kissed you. Everyone feels that way."

She looked away, and had stopped crying. "He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, he didn't want you to know, or his mood to kiss you will be gone." I said.

"Let's jut go home." She said softly. "I'm too tired to discuss about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review this chapter! :D<strong>


	8. Hamburg, Hamburg

**Author's Note: Thank you, guys, for the reviews. I was really happy when I signed in to my email a few minutes ago, and got lots and lots of notifications from ! You guys are the best! I'm giving you each of your favorite Beatles :D even better - ALL OF THEM!**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

"Paul! John is looking for you!" Mike yelled downstairs the next afternoon.

I immediately ran down the stairs, and saw John standing on the doorway with George, Pete, and…_Stuart_.

"Go to the sitting room, chaps," I said to them as I stepped down the last stair.

John, George, Pete, and Stuart walked to the sitting room with me following behind them.

"What is it, John?" I asked him as I sat down on the couch.

"Stuart and I decided that we should accept the offer to perform in Hamburg," said John. "It's a great opportunity for us to be famous!"

_Him and Stuart, again_, I thought to myself.

"But one of us doesn't want to go to Hamburg." He said.

"Who?"

"Lil' Georgie, here, doesn't want to leave Liverpool, because he's going to miss his little girlfriend," he said, while pointing his thumb at George.

I looked at George. "Who's your girlfriend, George?" I asked him.

"Eleanor Walker." Said John with a smirk.

"Shut up, John! I don't even fancy her!" George insisted with a frown.

Well, I saw his jealous face last night, and I could tell he fancied her very much.

"George, she doesn't like you anymore," I assured him with a straight face. "Get over it. You told her yourself. You didn't like her. Remember?"

George rolled his eyes, and ran his hair through his dark hair. "Can we please not talk about Eleanor?" he asked.

I looked at John. "We're all going to Hamburg, and leaving our _lovers _behind." I said, and looked at George. "I'll tell her about it, George."

"Paul, why don't I tell her about it?" asked Stuart. Don't tell me he was now in love with Eleanor!

"No, I'll just tell her myself," I said. "She'll understand more if I tell it to her." There was pride in my voice, but I didn't care.

"Why are you fighting over Eleanor?" Pete asked Stuart and I.

"Because Stuart kissed her last night, and Paul has a crush on her," said John with a smirk.

"Shut up, Lennon!" I said, and he laughed. I looked at Stuart again. "I'll just tell her, and you go back to your apartment with John to pack your things for Hamburg."

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I was sitting on the sofa in my living room. I was reading my favorite series of all time, Nancy Drew! I was reading _The Clue in the Old Stagecoach_, and I was reading the climaxing part. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I lazily opened the door. That frown turned into a smile when I saw Paul standing before me.

"Oh, hi, Paul!" I greeted him cheerfully. "Wanna come in?"

"Actually, I'm going to ask you to have a walk with me," he said.

"I'd love to walk with you, but…I'm alone at home."

"Oh, okay, then." He walked inside the house, and I closed the door behind.

"Do you want to drink tea, Paul?" I asked him.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to tell you something."

We walked to the living room, and sat on the couch next to each other. We looked at each other, and I immediately got lost in his handsome hazel eyes. I could feel my heart beating very fast. I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat?

"What is it that you want to tell me, Paul?" I asked. I started to feel nervous. _What is he going to say? _I thought to myself. _"I love you, Eleanor?" No, that's impossible. He has a girlfriend!_

"The band and I are going to Hamburg next month," he said slowly, still looking into my eyes.

"But that's in Germany!" I said with a look of shock on my face, and he nodded his head. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "Perhaps a month or two…or even more. And I'm not sure when we're going back to Liverpool."

That shocked look turned into a sad look on my face. I looked away, because I knew that I was going to cry if I still look at him. I felt his fingers on my chin, and he turned my face to see his. My eyes met his soft and warm gaze that melted my heart, and made my knees feel like jelly.

"What's with the long face, love?" he asked me with a smiling face. "Aren't you happy for me and me bandmates?"

I pursed my lips, and gave a small smile. "Of course, I'm happy for you," I said. "But…you're going to be so far away."

He took me by surprise by giving her a warm and friendly hug—but there was passion in his embrace, which surprised me even more! "I'll always write to you, Eleanor," he said. "We won't be long."

"Err…Paul?" I said, and raised my brow.

He let go off me. "Yes, Ellie?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

He smiled wider, and gently caressed my cheek with his thumb that sent electric shocks down my spine. "Go on," he said. "Let me see you smile."

I looked at his eyes, and an unwanted smile curled to my lips. I punched his arm playfully.

"You are aware that you have a beautiful smile," he said with a flirty grin.

"You're so infuriating, McCharmly!" I said, throwing my hands on his shoulders, and wrapped my hands around his neck. "God, I love you so much!"

"Then why don't you give me a kiss?" he asked while batting his eyelashes.

"Okay" said the voice in my head, but the word that came out from my mouth was a stern "No." And we both laughed.

"Will you come to the port next month to say goodbye?" he asked as we walked to the front door.

"Of course!" I said. "And I'll try not to cry, because I know how much you don't like to see me cry." I laughed.

"You know me," he said with a wink. "Bye, love."

"Bye, Paul."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to please me by reviewing this chapter! Give ideas would be nice, too. So once again, thanks for reading, my beloved readers :D<strong>


	9. Conflict for Paul, Forgiveness for Ellie

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm updating this story as soon as I can, like what you asked. Thanks for the reviews! I love you! Have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

We still played at a few clubs even though we were going to Hamburg soon. Eleanor would come up to our gigs, some times alone, and some times bringing Ramona. But mostly alone. After gigs, she would come to Stuart, and hang around with him. There was still the usual look on her face—that look whenever she was around with someone handsome. Why the fuck was she still hanging around with him, even though I'd told her he had a girlfriend? Lied, I mean.

And so, one day—one night—I saw Stuart walking out of the club alone while lighting his cigarette. I followed him out, and left Eleanor mingling about with Dot and Cynthia.

"Stuart!" I called him, and he turned around.

"Yes, Paul?" he asked me.

"What the fuck are you doing with Eleanor?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he blew out the smoke through his nose.

"Don't play dumb, Stuart," I said. "What are you doing with Eleanor?"

"We're doing nothing, Paul," he said coolly, putting his cigarette between his fingers. "Why? Would you like to see us fucking each other in front of you like what you like to do with Dot in front of Eleanor?"

"No, I don't want to see you fucking her," I said, and shoved him angrily.

"Don't push me, McCartney!" he said, fixing his black leather jacket.

"Or what?" I asked him. "Are you going to cry to your mother, and tell her about me pushing you? And I wasn't pushing you, I was shoving you!"

He shoved me back. "It's the same fucking thing!" he said.

I shoved him back violently this time. "Stay away from Eleanor!" I said to him angrily. "Don't you even dare to lay your eyes on her! If you do, I'm going to make you blind!"

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." He said.

And then I began to attack him.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

August was around the corner, soon, and I couldn't sleep day by day—thinking about what it would be like without the boys around. Without Paul around.

I kept on coming to their gigs in different clubs, and I would some times sneak out of my house to see them perform. It's a good thing my parents were easily distracted.

The boys were performing in the Casbah Club, and they were awesome as always. I didn't bring Ramona to the club, because she wasn't allowed to go out. I watched the boys perform with Cynthia and Dorothy. They both looked really beautiful—dressed in black, and tight mini skirts. I never looked good in mini skirts…I couldn't understand why.

And when the boys were done performing, they would go down the stage to have a drink, or snog with their girlfriends—the main thing John and Paul would do to Cynthia and Dot. And they were snogging in front of me. How uncomfortable was that? And I could see their pink tongues. Oh, disgusting!

I scanned the room, and looked for familiar faces. George was drinking alone in a bar. I wanted to go say hi to him, but I was too shy to do so. Stuart was busy fumbling about his bass guitar. And Pete…I wasn't really closed to him, so I just let him be.

"Can you please stop snogging?" I begged them as I rolled my eyes.

Paul was the only one who stopped snogging. Thank God! I didn't like to see Paul kissing Dorothy. If he was kissing me, I would certainly like it very much.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor," he said teasingly. "I forgot that you don't like kissing."

"I do like kissing, but I don't like seeing people kissing," I said with my arms crossed.

He laughed, and tapped the tip of my nose. "You're so adorable when you're jealous," he said.

He left me with Dorothy, and John did the same thing to Cynthia. We ended up talking to each other, but all they talked about was how sweet Paul was, and how handsome John was. I was standing there, looking like an idiot, not talking about my boyfriend—like I have one. Cynthia was the one who noticed my loneliness.

"Why don't you go ask George to dance with you, Eleanor?" Cynthia asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think I am able to ask him to dance with me, Cyn," I said. "We haven't said a word to each other, ever since…well, you know."

"Oh, come on, Eleanor," she said with a smile, "George is lonely, and you're lonely. George is shy, and you're shy. George is quiet, and you're quiet. You both mash well!"

I shook my head. "I don't think I still fancy him, Cyn," I said. "He broke my heart."

"Silly Eleanor!" she said. "Life goes on, and why don't you go try it again?"

I shook my head, being stubborn.

And then we heard people shouting outside the club. Cynthia, Dorothy, and I shared surprised looks, and then went out of the club. I gasped when I saw Paul and Stuart punching each other. Both of their faces were bloody. Cynthia and Dorothy were just standing there, begging the boys to stop fighting. I ran back in to the club, and looked for John. I couldn't find him anywhere! And so…I had no choice but to tell George.

"George!" I came to him, and he looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Y-yes, Eleanor?" he responded.

"You have to come out! It's urgent!" I said.

"What's happening?" he asked as he stood up. Oh, dear God, he was standing so close to me.

"It's horrible, just…please, come with me," I said, and had no choice but to hold his hand. There were blisters on his fingers after pressing the guitar strings, but his fingers were really soft!

I dragged him out of the club, and we looked at Paul and Stuart punching each other. But Cynthia and Dorothy were still begging with tears on their faces. I couldn't understand why no one saw Paul and Stuart fighting.

I looked at George with my lips pursed. "Well, don't just stand there!" I said to him, and he looked at me. "Stop them!"

"I can't! I'm…I'm too weak," he said shyly.

"Oh, George, you're such a pussy," I said, and grabbed him by the wrist again.

We stood beside them, and I put him hands on my waists.

"You, two, stop fighting!" I said angrily. "Both of you are acting like two immature children!"

They didn't listen to me, and kept on punching and kicking each other.

I told George to stand behind Stuart, and grab him. I stood behind Paul, and grabbed him with all my strength. Finally and successfully, George and I managed to separate the boys fighting. Paul tried to kick Stuart's face, but he missed.

John came out of the club, and he demanded: "What the fuck is going on?"

Cynthia ran to John, and hugged him. "Oh, John, it was horrible! Paul and Stuart were fighting!" she said as she sobbed.

"What the fuck were you two fighting about?" John demanded angrily.

I held Paul back, and I tried my best to keep my balance. "That bastard was bothering me!" Paul said as he pointed his finger at Stuart.

"It was Paul who started it!" said Stuart.

"Will you please just stop it?" I begged angrily. "You both sound like four-year-olds!"

I dragged Paul back to the club, and let John and George deal with Stuart. Paul and I sat on the bar, and I looked at him with an angry look on my face.

"What?" he asked.

I slapped him on the face. He looked at me with a surprised look.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For fighting with Stuart!" I said. "Seriously, Paul, what the fuck was that for? Something silly, I suppose."

He wiped the blood away from his face using tissues, which the bartender gave to him. He didn't say anything to my question. Maybe I was too harsh on him.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I apologized to him softly. "I was just mad for seeing you quarreling with Stuart."

"You know what?" he asked. "_I'm _supposed to be apologizing to you…for being immature. You were right…we were fighting about something silly."

I smiled at him. "You look like a pile of shite," I said, and he laughed.

Dorothy came to Paul with a worried look on her face. "Oh, Paul! Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm all right, love," he said to her.

"Let me fix you up," she said. "You look like…a mess!"

"A hot mess, I am," he said, and winked at her.

She chuckled, and he stood up from the chair. They both left me alone in the bar. I was about to leave, when George sat beside me.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hi, George," I greeted him back.

He smiled at me. "Nice cardigan," he said kindly.

"Thank you, I…sewed it myself," I said, without pride in my air.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head with a sigh. "Yes, I'm fine," I said, and rubbed my forehead with my palm. "I'm just…tired."

"Because of the fight?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Where's Stuart?" I asked, looking up.

"He went home," he said. "John and Cynthia are taking them. And where is Paul?"

"In the bathroom with Dot," I said. "She's fixing Paul's face. You know, wiping the blood from his face."

"Oh…" He said.

And then there was an awkward silence between us. I glanced at my wristwatch, and it was almost midnight. I sighed. No wonder I felt so sleepy.

"Look, George, I have to go home," I said as I stood up from the stool.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's almost midnight," I said wearily.

"Why? Are you a Cinderella or some kind?" he asked jokingly.

I laughed at his little joke. "Maybe, I am," I said with a smile. "Who knows?"

He stood up from the stool, and put his hands inside his pockets. "Can I take you home, Eleanor?" he asked me. "It's late at night, and you know how dangerous Liverpool can be when it's late at night."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I suppose, you're right," I said. "Go get your guitar case."

He walked back to the stage quickly, and grabbed his guitar case. He went back carrying it, and stood before me.

"Let's go, then?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, and then we walked out of the club together.

George walked beside me. If he were my boyfriend at the moment, we would be holding hands like what lovey-dovey lovers would do. But we weren't, and so, we kept our hands to ourselves.

"What do you think about the gig?" he asked me to break the silence between us.

"It was awesome, as usual," I said with a smile. "I really like it when you sang _Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby_."

He grinned. "Thank you," he thanked me.

"You should sing more, you know?" I said.

"I want to, but I'm just…terribly shy," he said.

"You know, some times the shyest person gets to be the most successful and famous," I said rather slowly as we got in to the bus. "And I am very sure, you're going to be really famous—and so will Paul, John, Stuart, and Pete."

"Thanks, Eleanor," he thanked me again, and this time, he said my name. "Boy, was I wrong."

"Wrong about what?" I asked him, looking at him.

"About you," he said, looking at me back with those warm dark eyes. "I thought you were another annoying bird, who is trying to get my attention, but…you're not."

I chuckled, and I could feel my cheeks blushing heavily. "I used to be that girl, don't you remember, George?" I said with a shy smile. "But, now, I've changed…I don't know what made me change. Now Ramona told me I have high standards, because I don't listen to rock and roll that much now. I listen to French songs, French phrases slipping out of my mouth, and living in a Bohemian style." I shrugged. "Well, I don't know…what do you think, George?"

"I think…it is very cool that you take fancy of French songs, and French culture, and living like a Bohemian," he said with a smile. "Can you say one French phrase, please?"

"_Parlez-vous français?" _I asked him in French with a shy smile.

"What does that mean?"

I laughed. "It means, _do you speak French_?" I translated for him.

He laughed. "No, I certainly don't!" he said, and we both laughed.

He stopped at my stop, which was sort of far from his, so he could walk me to my house, and be a gentleman. He walked me up to the front porch, and stopped there to say good night.

"Thank you for taking me home, George," I thanked him shyly.

"It's my pleasure, Eleanor," he said to me with a smile.

"Good night," I said, "and have a safe bus trip home."

"Thank you, and good night to you, too," he said, and then walked away.

It was nice talking to George in a friendly manner. And it felt good to talk to George, again. And looking at each other without me feeling nervous.

I walked in to the house with a smile on my face. It was a fun night—even though there was a little conflict between Paul and Stuart, and I had to separate them. But, still, it was a fun night. Because for the first time in my life, George Harrison talked to me in a friendly and loyal manner. Unlike before. But, life goes on like they say.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter is quite all right for me. I don't know. What do you, guys, think? You can tell me on what you think of this by reviewing this chapter! Yes! Review! Hehehe! Have a fun day at school or at home, everyone! You deserve it :D<strong>


	10. A Friendly Date

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm updating this story very quickly, because I'm in the mood to update this chapter quickly! (And I've written this chapter since...last month, I suppose). Okay, so, thank you for your lovely reviews! I love you, you, you, and you. Okay. ALL OF YOU! And yes, I could feel your hug last night when I was asleep, ThePuppetLooksLikeGale! :DDDDDDD *hugs back through the screen* Hope you can feel it too ^_^ Okay, so, enough for me to talk (type), and I'll let you read. Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

><p>August 1960<p>

Eleanor's POV

I was sitting on my bed while reading a book the night before Paul and his bandmates are going to Hamburg. I couldn't concentrate on the book I was reading. My thoughts were meandering about the room. I couldn't focus at all.

They finally stopped when I heard a knock on my window. The hairs on my arms stood up, and I wondered who might that be. Could it be a ghost like I see in the movies? Or a killer!

My heart stopped beating fast when I saw Paul's head outside the window, and the rest of his body. I sighed in relief, and walked towards the window.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I opened the window.

"I want to take you out on a date," he said with a whispering voice.

"Aren't you supposed to do that with Dorothy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"But I've been to lots and lots of dates with her!" he said softly. "And I want to have a date with you."

"How does Dot feel about this?" I asked him.

"She doesn't feel anything, because she doesn't and won't know about it, love," he said. "Go on, please. Just one date with me, and that's it."

I didn't say anything, but I kept on looking at him. Why did he want to go on a date with me instead of with Dot? I know that he'd been going on lots of dates with Dot, but…why with me?

"Why do you want to go out on a date with me, Paul?" I asked him.

"First of all, it's only a friendly date," he said. "Why do I want to go out on a date with you, you ask? It's because I want you to know how it feels like to be out on a date, you silly girl! And to know how it feels like to be my girlfriend."

"I thought it's a friendly date?" I asked with a smirk.

"Blast! Stop teasing me!" he said.

"I'm not teasing you."

"Please—just go on a date with me." He said.

"I'm not allowed to go out, I'm sorry," I said with a wider smirk.

"Sneak out, then! Your parents won't know and find out about it, I swear to God," he said.

"But both of my parents know _everything_."

"They know _everything_, because they're witches," he said. "But they won't know _everything_ tonight, because they're in their bedroom having old people sex."

I wanted to laugh really loud and hard for what Paul said, but I couldn't or my parents would hear me laughing all by myself, and they'd think I'm crazy. It was true, though—my parents locked themselves in their bedroom, and ever since I opened my book, I'd been hearing the banging on the walls, and soft moans from their bedroom. I got disgusted just by imagining them having old people sex. Gross.

"Alright, I'll go," I decided.

"Yes!"

I walked to my wardrobe, and grabbed my jacket. I wore it, and then stepped out from my room through the window. Paul held my hand, and we both jumped off from the room. We landed on our feet, but I lost my balance, and we fell down.

"Hurry up!" he said. "Before those parents of yours stop fucking each other! Have you locked the door?"

"I always lock my bedroom door," I said as we stood up from the ground.

"Run, run, run, run, run!" he said, and we ran down the street together, and laughed at the excitement.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

We had a late dinner together at a local diner. We shared a large portion of fish and chips together. Oh, and, I opened the door for her, because I'm a real gentleman—and to prove to her I fancy her…a lot. But she didn't seem surprised. Maybe she'd forgotten about the time when she asked me how I'd treat my girlfriend. Even though she's not my lover, she's my friend who is a girl.

"This is lovely, Paul!" she said when we'd finished our dinner.

"Yes it is, but I'm afraid we're not done yet," I said.

We walked out of the diner after I paid for the food. I stood behind her, and closed her eyes with both of my hands.

"Paul, what ever are you doing?" she asked me with a small laugh.

"Covering your eyes so you can't see where we're going," I said. "Go on, walk now."

I followed right behind her, and told her the directions to go.

"Paul, where are we?" she asked me when I ordered her to stop walking.

We were standing on top of a small hill of a park, the sky was dark, but the stars were shining bright. I uncovered her eyes, and I heard her gasp. She looked around her, and I smiled as I put my hands inside my pockets.

"Where are we?" she asked me with a gasp.

"At the usual park you always go to," I said, and smiled when she looked at me.

"I often go to this usual park, but I've never been to this spot before!" she said with sparkles in her dark eyes.

"Maybe you should explore more," I said with a wink, and then sat down on the grass. "Come now, sit beside me, love."

She sat crossed-legs beside me, and there came an awkward silence between us. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her since I saw her first came to our gig last month—and how jealous I felt when I saw her kissing Stuart at the club. But I didn't dare to tell her that. I was too scared to tell her about it. Yes, I admit it. I'm a pussy!

"Hey, Paul," she said, and I looked at her. She smiled at me, and held my hand in a friendly manner. "Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome, love," I said with a friendly smile. "Well, it's a lovely night, and I thought of taking you here. This is my favorite spot, if you'd like to know. I come here to think when I am confused, or…just lonely."

She squeezed my hand, and chuckled. "Well, you're not lonely anymore," she said with a beautiful smile. "I'm here with you."

I nodded my head. "I know." I said, and let out a sigh. "You know, I've never took anybody else here."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Not even Dot, or George, or John," I said. "You're the first person to come here with me."

She smiled at me in a different way. Usually she'd smile at me in a friendly manner, but now she was smiling at me in a sort of swooning manner.

"Eleanor, I…I…" Damn, why was it so hard to tell her that I love her? "I…think you are the greatest…friend that I've ever had. And I'm going to miss you very much."

She smiled at me wider, but I saw the disappointed look on her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, too, Paul," she said.

After all of this, I took her back to her room by climbing the tree, which was next to her room. When she came back in to her room through the window, she stuck her head out, and looked at me.

"Would you like to come in for a while, Paul?" she asked. "Or maybe spend the night, here, because…it's really late at night."

I smiled at her. "Sure, love." I said.

I walked in to her room through the window, and closed the window.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked her as I took off my jacket.

"You can sleep on the bed…with me." She said softly.

I nodded my head, and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Are your parents still doing it?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I don't think so, because it's awfully quiet." She said with a quiet laugh.

Her hair was on her face, and it was blocking my view of her lovely eyes. I pushed her hair behind her ear, and I did the same thing to the other one. We looked at each other, and my heart was beating fast.

She suddenly burst into tears, and she sobbed silently. I set my arm on her shoulders—not in an awkward way, because I was used to it, and I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Why are you crying, Ellie?" I asked her.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Paulie," she said.

I brought her into a warm embrace, and let her cry on my chest. I gently stroked her hair, and her back. "I'm going to miss you, too, Eleanor," he said. "But I'll be back again."

"But we both don't know when you'll be back," she said.

"I know, but…you have Ramona and Mike to talk to." I said.

"Yes, but they're different people," she said, and looked at me.

"I'll tell you what," I said, "I will write letters to you all the time. I will tell you what happened in Hamburg. And, perhaps, send you a few pictures of me being there. And I will tell you in these letters how much I miss you." Now I was talking like as if I was her boyfriend, but it didn't matter.

She laughed quietly. "I can't hardly wait," she said.

I wiped the tears away from her face, and gave her a handsome smile. "Now, let's go to sleep," I said. "You look awfully tired."

We lied down on the bed, under the covers, facing each other. I watched her sleep, and when I heard her softly sigh when she'd fell asleep, I said to her softly: "I love you, Eleanor." Hopefully, she heard what I said in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? You can tell me what you think of this by REVIEWING! Thanks for reading, my lovely readers. Have a good daynight ;)**


	11. Goodbye

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and compliments. I love you! Enjoy reading this chapter! :D**

**P.S. Today is Carrie Fisher's birthday! ^_^ For those who don't know who she is, she played as Princess Leia in Star Wars! ^_^ Happy birthday, Carrie Fisher!**

**P.P.S. or P.S.S. Carrie Fisher is the daughter of singer, Eddie Fisher, and actress, Debbie Reynolds! And Carrie used to be Paul Simon's wife. Paul Simon of Simon & Garfunkel.**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

"Eleanor! Eleanor, wake up!" I heard my mother knocking on my bedroom door.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I had the sunlight on my eyes. I stretched my arms and legs, and lied down on my bed for a while. I looked around, and my room was unusually bright, and…empty. I swore, Paul was lying beside me last night. I glanced at the alarm clock, and it was eight in the morning. I saw a small piece of paper leaning against the bedside lamp. I picked it up, and read the note.

_I'll see you at the port by nine, Eleanor._

_Paul_

I set it back on the table, and let out a sad sigh as I rubbed my forehead.

"Eleanor, wake up!" my mother knocked on my door again.

I slowly stood up from my bed, and I opened the door to see my mother standing before me. She was dressed nicely, and her hair was tied in a neat bun. Just looking at her made everything seemed awkward after last night.

"Get dressed, and have breakfast with us, dear," she said.

"Can you take me to the port before nine?" I asked her, holding back my tears.

"Why?"

I couldn't hold them anymore. Those tears were about to drop from my eyes. I covered my face with my palms, and started to cry.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" she asked, sounding very worried.

"They're going to Germany," I sobbed.

"Who are going to Germany?" she asked.

"Paul and his…band," I sobbed even harder.

She wrapped me around her arms, and stroked my hair gently.

"It's okay, dear."

"I'm going to miss him so much," I cried on her shoulder. "He...he's going to be away for such a long time!"

She held me tighter. "Won't you send them letters?" she asked.

"Yes, but sending letters isn't enough," I said while looking at my mother. "I won't be seeing him everyday."

"What will they be doing in Germany?" she asked.

"To perform, what else?" I asked.

She sighed, and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll take you to the port, Eleanor," she said.

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, mother."

I wiped the tears away from my face, and she let go off me. I nodded my head, and walked back in to my room to get my clothes. I wanted to look good for Paul...but not that good, though. Maybe I should dress in black? No, it would seem like I'm going to a funeral. How about some bright colors? Yes, bright colors.

After I was all set - had breakfast, and all - my mom drove me to the port, and we arrived just a few minutes before nine. I saw Cynthia and Dorothy standing in the wooden dock of the port. They were both dressed in dark colors, as if they were going to a funeral. They greeted me when I got off the car, and approached them.

"Morning, girls," I greeted them back as I put my hands inside my jacket's pockets. "How are you this morning?"

"We're all right..." said Cynthia with a smile.

"But we're sad about the boys' departure," added Dot.

"We're all sad about it," I said with a smile. "But, they will write us letters. You, girls, will receive lovey-dovey letters, I suppose."

"I'm sure, you will, too, Ellie," said Cynthia. "I just don't understand why you and George aren't going steady already! I can see it in both of your eyes that you love each other! You know what? To be honest, every time I see you and George looking each other in front of me, I wanted to push you and him, so you both can kiss already!"

Dot chuckled softly, and covered her mouth with her palm. "I agree with you, Cyn," she said, still chuckling.

I only stood there, looking at the two girls with a straight face. I wanted to tell them that I didn't have a crush on George, anymore. At least, that's what I thought. George looked more handsome now...taller, more mature, and more handsome, yes. But, I'm not sure if he fancies me or not. I wouldn't even care, anyway.

A few minutes later, we saw the boys walking down the docks while carrying their cases for their instruments, and their suitcases. Paul went to Dot, and John went to Cyn. George, Stuart, and Pete were giving their instruments cases and suitcases to the captain of the ship. And then Stuart came to me with a smile on his face.

"We're going, now, Eleanor," he said to me.

"I know," I said with a managed smile. "I can't believe it!"

He unexpectedly pulled me into his warm embrace, and I rested my head on his firm shoulder as I hugged him back. I was holding back the tears. I wouldn't be back into his warm embrace for quite a long time. We both didn't know when I'd be back in his warm embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Eleanor," he said as he let go off me, and we looked at each other.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Stuart," I said to him without the smile I had. "Very much. Please, don't forget to send me letters!"

"Of course, I won't forget," he said, and planted a kiss on my nose. "I'll see you, again, soon, Eleanor."

"Bye, Stuart." I said softly, and then he went in the ship.

And then I said my goodbye to Pete, and he gave me a quick peck on the kiss. Now, I often get kisses from boys. I couldn't understand why. And then it was George's turn to say goodbye. He stood before me awkwardly, and he let out his hand for me to shake.

"Goodbye, Eleanor," he said to me, "I'll try to write you letters."

I didn't shake his hand, but I hugged him instead. Oh! I'd always wanted to do that to him. And it felt so right to hold him tight. I didn't want to let go off him.

"Goodbye, George," I said, tears forming on my eyes. "I'm going to miss you...very much."

I let go off him, and we looked at each other.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he said shyly, his cheeks were showing a bright shade of pink. I found it terribly cute whenever he's shy. "I'll see you soon."

And John bade me goodbye, and he ruffled my hair with a laugh. He told me to be a good girl, because boys nowadays fancy good girls, because they could turn good girls into bad girls. I only laughed, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, and bade him goodbye.

And then it was Paul's turn. I have to say, it was the saddest farewell. I immediately cried when I saw his face. I was missing him already, and he hadn't go to Hamburg yet. He told me not to cry, and he told me we would meet again. I begged him to stay, and don't go. I even held both of his arms, so he wouldn't go. But I let go off them when I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder, and he said he would take care of me and his dad. I cried on Mike's chest when the boys went in the ship, and it began to move. And then I heard Paul saying:

"Goodbye, my loves! Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

Dad was driving us to the port. The car was very full. There were dad, Mike, Stuart, John, Pete, George, and I. It was a good thing that none of us were fat.

I looked at George, and I saw a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter, George?" I asked him. "Aren't you glad and excited that we're finally getting out of dreadful Liverpool?"

He nodded his head slowly, and looked out the window. I'm worried about him some times, you know?

A few minutes later, I could already smell the fresh seawater. My heart was pounding. I couldn't wait to leave Liverpool! It would be very exciting in Hamburg! Lots and lots of German girls!

"Look over there! I see the girls!" said John with a grin on his face while pointing at the girls, who were dressed in dark clothes—except for Eleanor, of course.

She was standing beside Dot and Cynthia. She was talking to them, and their hairs were gently blown by the breeze.

Dad stopped the car, and we walked out of the car. We took out our suitcases, and music instruments out from the baggage. I walked towards Dot with a smile on my face. She smiled at me back, and planted a kiss on my lips when I held her. I saw tears forming on her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, love. Cynthia isn't crying," I said, and we looked at Cynthia. She was hugging John while crying really hard on his shoulder. We looked at each other, and shared a laugh.

I gave my suitcase and guitar case to the captain of the ship. The others followed what I did. I walked back to Dot, and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be coming home again to you, love," I said with a smile.

"Until the day I do, love," she continued, and chuckled.

I gently poked the tip of her nose. "P.S. I love you…you, you, you," I said with a grin.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Paul."

I walked to Cynthia, who was still crying.

"Cyn, don't worry. John will always write to you. And he'll miss you very much." I said to her.

She nodded her head, and wiped her tears with a napkin. "Have fun in Hamburg, Paul," she said, and gave me a hug.

I walked to Eleanor, who was standing alone.

"I guess this is it, Ellie," I said. "We're finally going to Hamburg."

She nodded her head. "Oh, well, Paul, have fun there in Hamburg," she said with a smile.

"Come here, Eleanor," I said to her.

She walked closer to me, and I hugged her tightly—I didn't and wouldn't care if Dot were watching me or not. She hugged me back, and started to cry. I let go off her, and looked at her comfortingly.

"Please, don't go, Paul," she begged.

"I have to, Ellie," I said. "I'll be back, though. I promise ye."

She wiped the tears away from her face, but they kept on falling.

"Come on, Paul! We're going now!" said John from the ship.

"I have to go now, Ellie," I said. As I was about to go, she held my arms real tight.

"Paul, please."

She let go off my arms when Mike held her shoulder. I looked at him, and pursed my lips.

"I'll take care of Eleanor while you're gone, Paul," he said to me.

"Thanks, Mike," I thanked him with a smile and a nod. "Take care of dad, too."

"Of course."

"Bye." I said, and walked to the ship.

I stood on the deck with George, John, and Stuart. The ship honked, and dark smoke was in the air. I saw Eleanor crying very hard, and Mike was still holding her.

"Goodbye, Eleanor!" I said out loud as the ship started to move.

She was still crying, but she was hugging Mike this time. I bet he felt happy when she hugged her. Yes, Mike was still in love with my Eleanor. I looked at George, and there was a sad look on his face. I set my hand on his shoulder, and gave a little laugh.

"It's sad to see those girls crying, don't you think so, mate?" I asked.

He nodded his head, and walked away. Looks like somebody is sad!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you guys think of this chapter? You can tell me what you think by reviewing this chapter! Yes, please! :D Thanks for reading, everyone! And once again, happy birthday, Carrie Fisher!<strong>

**I think I'm going to start recommend you songs in each chapters. Yes. Starting now.**

**Recommended song: Voila by Francoise Hardy**


	12. Letters

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reviewing for the last chapter! I am very grateful, I really am! And I love you all so very dearly! I have a blog on Tumblr dedicated to the lovely Jane Asher, and it would be really nice if you follow me :D it's thewell-photographedjaneasher! I should be quiet, and let you read this chapter! Have fun! :D**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

_Dearest and Beloved Eleanor,_

_It is very cold, here, in Hamburg! Even though it's still summer. The lads and I slept using the Union Jack flag behind the screen of a cinema. We arrived quite early in the morning. We had no trouble finding the St. Pauli area. The Indra Club—the club we were supposed to be performing at—was closed, and so we slept in a club next door for the night._

_Hamburg is…probably the naughtiest city I've ever visited so far. You might not like it here, because there are lots and lots of peepshows, prostitutes, gangsters, and drunken people. The lads and I quite like it here, because, well…you know. Hahah!_

_How are you doing there in Liverpool? I hope you're feeling fine, and everything is fine, like always. How are Mike and my dad? Speaking of my dad, do you mind if you visit him during weekends? I have a feeling that he's lonely, because his oldest son is gone for a while, and his wife is no longer here with us…so, please, take care of him for me? That would mean a lot to Mike and me._

_I have to go now, love. I wish I can write more, but, duty calls. I can't wait for your reply!_

_All my love,_

_Paul M._

_P.S. I miss you…_

I first got Paul's letter when I got home from school one Friday afternoon. I was really happy when I received his letter from Hamburg! I read his letter along the way to my room. I even ignored my mother's question when I got in to my house.

"How was school, dear?" she asked from the living room.

I ignored her. But I didn't mean to. I was focused on Paul's letter.

I sniffed the letter when I got in to my room. It had Paul's sweet fragrance. I hope it would last for a long time. For ten years, I hope!

I went to the McCartneys' house on Saturday and Sunday—every Saturdays and Sundays. Mr. McCartney seemed so happy to see me during the weekends. I would usually go to their house early in the morning, and cook them breakfast. I had fun hanging out with the Mike and Mr. McCartney.

Usually when Mike wasn't around, Mr. McCartney would show me the family album. But he only showed me pictures of Paul and Mike when they were still in their diapers until they are, now. And he once told me he didn't love Paul when Paul was still a baby.

"Why?" I asked him.

"He was…ugly," he said. "But…I was wrong. He turned out to be a beautiful boy, and a handsome young man. I can prove to you, because Paul has a girlfriend."

I chuckled, and nodded my head. "Paul is handsome, sir," I said. "And a good lad, too."

He leaned back against his sofa. "Do you like Paul, Eleanor?" he asked me suddenly.

I looked at him. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Are you in love with Paul, Eleanor?" he asked me.

I felt my cheeks blushing heavily. Oh, cheeks, please stop blushing!

"You can tell me, Eleanor," he said. "I won't tell anyone…not even Paul or Mike. I promise you."

I sighed, and looked at the black and white portrait of Paul standing in front of a shop with his adorable smile.

"Yes, I am, sir," I said softly, and raised my head. "But, please, don't tell anyone. He doesn't know that I love him. I…I…"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel towards him?" he suggested.

"Mr. McCartney, you don't…you don't understand how hard it is to tell him how I feel about him," I said, and looked at the fireplace. "He has a girlfriend…"

"Between you and me, Eleanor," he said, "I prefer seeing you with him than him with Dorothy."

I looked at him with both of my eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry," he said with a determined smile, "I am very sure that he will be yours soon. Just…keep praying and hoping, Eleanor."

I smiled at him, and set my brows back. "I will, sir," I said. "Can you please show me your wedding photos?"

He paused, and looked at me with his soft gaze. He stood up from the sofa, and walked to the bookshelf to search for his wedding album. He went back bringing a maroon-colored album, and he gave it to me. I opened it, and I saw Mr. McCartney holding a dark-haired woman's hands. He was dressed in a fine black suit, and she was dressed in a long white wedding dress. She must be Paul's mother!

"Her name was Mary, and I'm very sure you know that," he said as I flipped the pages while observing each photos. "She was the loveliest woman I've ever met. Paul reminds me of Mary some times…the way his eyes would sparkle when he smiles…Mary had those same eyes and smile."

"She sure is beautiful, sir," I said to him, and I meant it.

"And you remind me of her, Eleanor," he said, and I looked at him. "I recall of one day…it was late at night, and I was here in the living room while looking at my wedding album. Paul came here, and he told me he couldn't sleep. He told me you reminded him of Mary, and he is fond of you very much. Perhaps, that is why he is so fond of going out with you as two close friends."

"What makes you remind me of your wife?" I asked him.

"Well, you are very kind, gentle, beautiful, caring, and clever…just like her," he said, and I saw the tears forming on his eyes. "And Mike is very fond of you, too."

I smiled at him. "I can tell." I said. "Tell me about…how she died, sir. If you don't mind, of course."

"I don't, really," he said. "It was a sad day, but she was very happy that she was dying with her boys gathered around her. It was the saddest day of my life…but, life goes on, doesn't it? But she's still in our hearts."

Instead of Mr. McCartney crying, I was the one who cried. His stories of him and his wife was very touching and sad. I couldn't imagine how sad I would be if I lost someone, who I love so much. I would be extremely sad, and need to take a little time to move on.

I wiped the tears away from my face, and managed a smile. "I'm sorry, sir," I said.

"Don't be." He said softly.

"I mean, it must be…really sad for you, and the boys to be losing their beloved woman in your and their lives," I said, and more tears streamed down. "I can't imagine how sad I would be if I lose someone I love so much, like my parents."

"It takes time, but…life goes on, Eleanor," he said. "Life goes on."

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

The sun was almost rising, and we were bloody tired. We rested in a round table in the center of the quiet club, and drank mineral waters to make us refreshed before we go to bed.

"Man, that was fucking great!" John exclaimed as he leaned back on his chair.

"And tiring," added George as he set his glass on the table, and then he looked at me. "Did you receive any letters from Eleanor?"

I took out her folded letter out of my back pocket, and unfolded it as I looked at George with a smile on my face. I cleared my throat, and read the letter to the boys.

"_Dear Paul_," I began, "_it is cold, too, in Liverpool! Even though it's still summer, as you said. Why didn't they provide blankets for you and the lads? I mean, you should use blankets instead of our flag to keep yourselves warm. Maybe I should knit blankets for each of you._"

"I would certainly like that!" said John as he exhaled the cigarette smoke through his nose.

"_Hah! I am very sure that you and the lads will like Hamburg very much because of the _beautiful _prostitutes! Have one of you shagged with them? Hahah! I do not want to hear about it. But don't do anything to little Georgie, for he is too naïve about all these things. And I am very sure that you are reading this letter aloud to the lads._" I continued.

The boys burst out laughing but George, and Stuart exclaimed: "You are right, Ms. Walker!"

"_I am doing just fine, here, in Liverpool, and everything is fine. Mike is all right, and so is your dad. I visited him like what you asked me to do. He's really fun to talk to! I saw your pictures when you were still in diapers! Boy, oh, boy! You were really adorable in diapers, Paul! I just wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks of yours on those baby pictures. Hahah!_

"_Well, since you write a short letter to me, then I write to you back a short letter, too! Even though I have so many things to tell you! But I can do it on the next letter! I can't wait to receive your reply, Paulie! Say hello to John, Pete, Stuart, and George for me!_" I said with a grin.

"Hello to you, too, Eleanor!" said John as he waved his hand.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "_Have a nice day, Paul and my other beloved Liverpool lads! All my love, as you say, Eleanor Walker._" I said, and folded the letter again. "What do you think of that letter, Mr. Harrison?"

He smiled at me. "I think it's all right," he said, and stood up from his chair. "I think I'm going to sleep first. I'll see you lads in the morning."

"Yeah, night, George," said John. "And make sure you play yourself before you go to sleep!"

George laughed, and looked at John. "Very funny, John! But, no, I won't play with myself, now good night," he said, and then walked away.

I was very sure George was going to play with himself tonight, because I just read to him Eleanor's letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! And don't forget to please me by reviewing this chapter! Once again, thank you for reading this chapter, my beloved readers! Have a wonderful day or night! ^_^<strong>


	13. Let's Spend the Night Together

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Can you believe it? It's the thirteenth chapter, and I have twenty-four reviews for this story! I'm really happy and excited about it! :D Yesterday was my little brother's 11th birthday, and so I didn't have time to upload this chapter. And now, I'm free, and uploading this chapter this second! Before you read, I suggest you to read _Yes It Is: The Story of My Life _by Tomorrow May Never Know. The story still only has one chapter, but I'm very sure that it's going to be a great story! :D Okay, you can read this chapter now ;)**

**P.S. To ringorrats: Thank you for following my Jane Asher blog :D**

* * *

><p>The beginning of December 1960<p>

Liverpool

George's POV

It was a cold night, and the waves were crashing harshly against the port. I smelt the familiar Liverpool fragrance, once again. Home sweet home.

I got deported in November 30 for being underage. Koschmider was the bloke who reported me for being underage. He was just angry, because The Silver Beatles moved to Top Ten Club!

Here I was, standing in the docks of Merseyside, Liverpool, alone. I couldn't call my parents, because I didn't really remember my home phone number. But I remembered Eleanor's.

I walked to the nearest telephone booth without any choice. Eleanor was the only person I could think of. I pressed the buttons of her phone number, and waited for a few seconds, while hoping that it would be Eleanor to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Thank God, it was Eleanor who picked up the telephone.

"Uh, hello, Eleanor," I greeted her with my eyes closed, and holding the telephone firmly. "It's George."

"Oh, George, hi!" she greeted me back with a cheerful voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm back in Liverpool," I said, and sighed. "I got deported."

"Why were you deported?" she asked.

"For being underage," I said. "I have no money to ride a bus, and it's a long way for me to go back to my house by walking. Can you please pick me up?"

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm alone, too," she said, "at home. My parents are out for dinner, like always on every Friday nights. I have to stay at home, and guard the house."

I felt like crying. "Please, Eleanor, please," I begged her. "Please, pick me up. You know how dangerous Liverpool can be at night. Especially late at night."

She sighed. "Alright, fine," she said, and I felt really glad. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in a jiffy."

I smiled. "Thank you, Eleanor," I thanked her. "Bye."

"Bye." And then she hung up.

I stayed on a bench, facing to the road, and waited for Eleanor to come and pick me up. I hugged myself to keep me warm, even though I was already wearing a warm coat. I couldn't feel my fingers.

A few minutes later, I saw people coming out from the bus, and I looked from the bench to see if Eleanor was one of them. When the bus drove off, I saw a dark-haired girl wearing a red coat—a very familiar red coat—crossing the street. I knew that girl was Eleanor, for I could see the freckles as she came closer.

She stood before me, and smiled at me warmly that made my heart feel a little warm.

"Welcome back to Liverpool, George Harrison," she said to me in a comforting way, to cheer me up, I suppose.

I smiled at her, and stood up from the bench. "Thank you for the warm greeting back home, Eleanor," I said as I carried my suitcase and guitar case.

She gestured her head to the bus stop sign. "Let's take you home," she said, and when she was about to walk, I grabbed her hand, and she turned around.

Our eyes suddenly meet, and my heart was beating really fast. I could see her cheeks turning pink, even though it was really dark. And then I realized I was still holding her hand—or wrist, or…whatever, I was still holding the part of her hand. She broke a smile, and her eyes were filled with sparkles.

"Yes, George?" she said.

"Can I stay at your house?" I asked her. "Just for the night. I'll go back to my house tomorrow morning."

She smiled at me in a friendly manner. "Yes, you may, George," she said. "Come on, let's go. It's really cold!"

She carried my suitcase, and I carried my heavy guitar case.

Her house was so quiet and peaceful when I entered her humble abode. She was home alone. I wondered why she wasn't afraid of being left alone at home.

"Your parents are still out?" I asked her as we climbed up the staircase.

"Yes," she said. "They'll probably be back home around twelve or one o'clock in the morning."

She opened the door to her room. "We do have a guest room, but I want it to be kept a secret of spending the night over," she said. "And actually, I'm not allowed to invite boys over."

"I see," I said, and walked in to her room.

Her room wasn't that small and wasn't that big. It was perfect, and humble. There were pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, London Bridge, Mozart's house, the Acropolis in Greece, and Taj Mahal on the walls of her bedroom. I thought, girls her age were supposed to have band posters instead of pictures of tourist spots around the world.

"You have lots of pictures on your walls, Eleanor," I remarked as I looked at the picture of Taj Mahal.

"It's actually postcards from my aunt in Reading," she said. "She's a traveller, and she loves to send me postcards, and give me really nice gifts from different places. I have a really nice red sari from India, red beret from France, a small bust of Mozart, and a small model of London's Big Ben."

"Your aunt has a very interesting life," I remarked as I set my guitar case next to her study desk, and I found the small bust of Mozart, and the small model of Big Ben, which she mentioned.

"Yes, she does," she said as she closed the door, and I heard her locking it. "But she travels a lot, and doesn't bring her daughter often during her travels."

"And how old is her daughter?" I asked.

"Ten years old," she said. "She just turned ten last month."

"I see." I said as I took off my jacket.

I felt her looking at me, and it made me really comfortable. I looked at her, and she suddenly blushed deeply. She managed a laugh, and waved her hand in the air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," she said, and looked away as she put a blanket on the floor next to her bed, where I could sleep on it.

"No, it's all right," I said. "I'm sorry that I looked."

She laughed, and set a pillow on top of the blanket. She put a folded blanket on top of the pillow. Now, I was looking at her. She looked at me, and we both blushed. We both chuckled, and shook our heads.

"I'm sorry," I apologized with a soft laugh.

"It's all right," she said. "It's sort of silly."

I lied down on the covered floor, which she prepared for me, and I covered myself with the other blanket. When she was about to go out of her room to change her clothes, I called her.

"Yes, George?" she said, looking at me.

"Thanks for…letting me stay here," I thanked her.

She smiled at me kindly. "It's my pleasure, George," she said, and then walked out of the room, leaving the door closed.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I was alone on Friday night. I went to Paul's house this morning, but he still wasn't home. And, apparently, Mike was busy—and so was Ramona. I spent the rest of the day alone. My parents went out for old people's date at seven, and they'd be back around midnight. I didn't like staying at home alone. I wasn't afraid of ghosts, but I was afraid of murderers! That's why I locked myself in my room.

And then suddenly, I heard the telephone ringing noisily downstairs. It startled me, because I wasn't doing anything. It took me a while to gather up my courage to go downstairs, and answer the telephone.

"Hello?" I began softly, and looked around to see nobody was at home but me.

"Uh, hello, Eleanor," a lad greeted me with that familiar voice and accent. "It's George."

My heart began to beat fast when the caller turned out to be George. Okay, calm down, Eleanor. Calm down!

"Oh, George, hi!" I greeted him back cheerfully. "Where are you?"

"I'm back in Liverpool," he said, and sighed. "I got deported."

I asked him why was he deported, and he told me it was because for being underage. He told me he didn't have money to take a ride by bus, and it was a long walk from the port to his house. He begged me to pick him up. I decided that I should pick him up, even though I was alone at home. I told him I'd be at the port in a jiffy.

I put on my red coat, and found lots of money in the pocket. I walked out of the house, and locked the door from outside. I put the key inside my pocket, and walked down the cold street to the nearest bus stop.

I thought about what should I say to George, and what my facial expression should be like when I see him. Should I look really happy? Should I put on my straight face? No, he would think I didn't like to see him back in Liverpool.

I got off from the bus, and saw George sitting all by myself on a bench across the road after the bus drove away. I crossed the street with my heart pounding in my chest.

_Hi, George! _I thought to myself. _It's good to see you again! Or…welcome back to Liverpool, George? Yes, just that warm greeting_.

I stood before him, and smiled at him warmly as I put my hands inside my coat's pockets to keep myself warm in the cold December weather.

"Welcome back to Liverpool, George Harrison," I greeted him in a comforting way, to cheer him up after being deported from Germany. Poor lad…

He smiled at me. Oh, God, he's smiling at me! That warm smile that always make my heart beat really fast, and my knees feel like jelly.

"Thank you for the warm greeting, Eleanor," he said to me as he carried his things.

"Let's take you home." I said, and when I was about to walk, I felt his hand holding my wrist, and it made me turn around.

Our eyes met, and I froze in my place. Even though his appearance changed, those warm dark brown eyes didn't change at all—and I'm very grateful about it.

"Yes, George?" I said softly.

"Can I stay at your house?" he asked me. "Just for the night. I'll go back to my house tomorrow morning."

I smiled at him, and allowed him to sleep at my house just for the night. I carried his suitcase, and he carried his guitar case. I took him back to my house.

"Your parents are still out?" he asked me as we climbed up the staircase of my house.

"Yes. They'll probably be back home around twelve or one o'clock in the morning."

I opened the door to my room, and told him that we should keep it as a secret of him spending the night at my house. He agreed to that, and then walked in to my room. I followed behind him.

"You have lots of pictures on your walls, Eleanor," he remarked as he looked at the picture of Taj Mahal.

"It's actually postcards from my aunt in Reading," I said. My Aunt Mary is a very kind, beautiful woman. She has a very interesting life. She's a traveller—sort of like a travel journalist, or some kind of that. And she would send me postcards from different kinds of interesting places, and also nice gifts.

"Your aunt has a very interesting life," he remarked as he set his guitar case next to my study desk.

"Yes, she does," I agreed as I closed the door, and I locked it. "But she travels a lot, and doesn't bring her daughter often during her travels."

"And how old is her daughter?"

"Ten years old. She just turned ten last month."

"I see." He said as he took off his jacket.

I didn't know why, but I found it very…sexy when a boy is taking off his jacket. And I'd seen two boys doing that—Paul and George. God, they're so attractive. I don't even understand why they could be _that _attractive!

He looked at me, and I felt my cheeks blushing heavily. I managed a laugh to break the awkwardness in the room, and waved my hand in the air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I said, looking away from him as I put a blanket on the floor next to my bed, where he could sleep on it. It would be very awkward if George was sleeping next to me. I didn't mind about Paul sleeping beside me a few months ago, because, well…we're close friends.

"No, it's all right," he said. "I'm sorry that I looked."

I laughed, and set a pillow on top of the blanket. I put a folded blanket on top of the pillow, and I felt George was looking at me. I looked up, and saw him really looking at me. We both chuckled, and shook our heads.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a soft laugh.

"It's all right. It's sort of silly."

He lied down on the blanket, which I prepared for him, and covered himself with the other blanket. He called me when I was about to go out of my room to change in the bathroom.

"Yes, George?" I said, looking at him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," he said rather slowly.

I smiled at him. "It's my pleasure, George," I said, and then walked out of my room, leaving the door closed, with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter, everyone! Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Recommended Song: _Ruby Tuesday _by The Rolling Stones**


	14. When Will George Call Ellie?

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry that it took me quite a long time to update this chapter. I'd been having a stupid writer's block, and spending most (all) of my time on Tumblr. It's not my fault that Tumblr is a very fun site. Oh, well. This is, finally, chapter fourteen of _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You_. Have fun reading this chapter, everyone!**

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

"George," I heard Eleanor say, "wake up."

And then silence.

"Come on, George, wake up," she said again, and shook me gently. She pushed me harshly, and I opened my eyes. I saw Eleanor dressed in her pajamas, and she was standing in front of me. I sat on the floor, and moaned. My head hurts like crap.

"What time is it?" I asked her, scratching my head.

"It's six in the morning," she said. "Hurry up, and go out of my house before my parents wake up!"

"They're still asleep?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes, they still are. Now, come on, get up!" she said softly.

I stood up from the floor tiredly, and wore my shoes. She gave me my jacket, and I wore it. She carried my suitcase, and I carried my guitar case, and we quietly went out of her room. We walked to the front door, and she opened the door quietly.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, Eleanor," I thanked her with a smile as I walked out of her house.

She smiled at me back. "It is my pleasure, George," she said. "So, it seems like you're going back to school."

"Yes, I am," I said with a nod. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Bye, Eleanor, and thank you for everything," I said with a grin.

"Bye, George," she said.

My parents were glad to see me again. They asked me why I was back so soon, and I told them I got deported for being under aged. They said it was all right, and they told me I could go back to Hamburg when I'm older—that meant next year, hopefully.

I thought about Eleanor as I climbed up the stairs to my room. I was starting to regret the things I did to her. Calling her names, and making her life sort of miserable—and for rejecting her when she told me she loves me. I have this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that she's starting to fancy me again. I don't know. Some times, I don't trust these feelings inside my stomach.

I lied down on my bed, and looked at the ceiling. I thought about Eleanor, again. She didn't wear glasses that often, now, and I could see her warm brown eyes clearly, once again. And her freckles are gone. I didn't spot a single freckle on her cheek last night. She'd changed ever since I left Liverpool. She looked beautiful.

I got up from my bed, and walked to the window. It was six-thirty in the morning, and children were outside their houses playing. Here I was, in my bedroom, doing nothing. I decided to sleep again.

I woke up around twelve in the afternoon, and my stomach rumbled angrily. I had to eat—fast! I didn't forget to call Eleanor, though.

"Hello?" said her voice in the telephone.

"Hi, Eleanor," I greeted her with my eyes both shut.

"You remember to call," she said, I could feel her smile even though she wasn't here.

I smiled. "Of course," I said. "Even though I'm hungry."

She chuckled. "Why don't you eat first, and call me after you've eaten?" she suggested.

"No," I said, "lunch can wait."

"Okay…" she said, still chuckling. "You've just woken up, I suppose?"

"Yeah…I'm still tired, though," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Did your parents find out about last night?"

"No," she said. "They don't know about it. Don't worry, George."

"Okay," I said, and smiled again. There was nothing to speak about with her, actually. So, I should end the phone conversation now. "Eleanor, I have to eat now. I'm really hungry. I'll call you again later to discuss about…school."

"Okay," she said with her soothing voice. "Bye, George."

"Bye, Eleanor," I said, and then hung up.

I walked to the kitchen, and had my lunch.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

George didn't call after he promised to call me after he had eaten his lunch. But he didn't. Maybe he was busy and had something to do with his brothers or his parents. Either.

I watched the news with my father in the living room. I was sitting down on the floor with my legs crossed, and dad was sitting on the sofa with his eyes on the television. In a few minutes, he would start to snore, because some times watching the news bore him to sleep.

I heard him snore, and I glanced at him to check if he really was asleep. His eyes were both closed, and his mouth was slightly opened. Dad still looked good even though he was sleeping. I wonder where he got it from. My dead grandfather isn't that handsome, I must admit.

I switched the channels to something more interesting and entertaining. Watching the news just make me more depressed. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way when watching the news. I saw Elvis on some channel, and stopped switching. I sat before the television, hugging both of my legs tightly, and biting my smiling lips to hold my loud scream. Elvis is so handsome, and somehow he reminded me of Paul. Paul looked sort of like Elvis. Paul has this charming and sparkling hazel eyes—just like Elvis; Paul has these thick, kissable pair of lips—just like Elvis! I just wanted to hold his face, and kiss Paul nowadays. Hah! It's as if I am brave enough to do that!

Elvis was playing _Are You Lonesome Tonight_! My favorite song! He sang it with passion, and love. Ramona told me what made Elvis really charming and irresistible is because he sang his songs with passion and feelings. That's true on what she told me. Ramona's always right.

I had waited for such a long time for George to call me. Maybe he had forgotten to call me. But that's impossible. I am very unforgettable, according to a few people I know—Paul, Ramona, Cyn, John, Mike, and Stuart. Even my teachers at school don't forget me! Why wasn't George calling? I would see him again on Monday, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter fourteen is done, and I have to publish the fifteenth chapter next. But while waiting and hoping for the fifteenth chapter, tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing, and hope that chapter fifteen will be out soon! But until then...just wait ;) Thanks for reading this chapter, my beloved readers! And don't forget to review! Goodbye, and Happy Halloween! :D<strong>


	15. Paul is Back!

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your reviews! Okay, so here it is, chapter fifteen for this story! :D**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I got the same tough luck as George. I got deported from Hamburg—so did Pete—for burning a used condom on a wall, and we were in a German jail for three hours. I remembered our Hamburg days as I packed my clothes in my suitcase. The first few days, George was being fucked by a prostitute, and we were in the same room, but we pretended to sleep. Man, that was fun.

And then we met the drummer of Rory Storm and His Hurricanes, Ringo Starr. Ringo is his stage name, but his real name is Richard Starkey. We watched the band play, and Ringo was a really great drummer. Better than Pete, I must admit. Rory was rocking as well. But I don't say that because I am in love with his sister, Iris. And then I thought of George, because he was in love with her, too. And then my thoughts drifted to Eleanor. What could she probably do with George right now? I shook my head, and thought of something else.

When Cynthia and Dot came to visit us in Hamburg. I asked Cynthia about Eleanor.

"_Hey, Cynthia," I said to her, "where's Eleanor?"_

"_She's not joining us," she said._

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_Well, Dottie and I have pleaded her to come with us to Hamburg to visit you, but she said no, and said her parents won't allow her to go here with us." She said. "It's such a drag, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it is." I said._

And way before they visited, John and I receive letters from Cynthia and Dot. We got photos of them in their black mini skirts, and their exposed short legs. And then I thought about Eleanor. Why wasn't she in the picture with them showing off her nice legs?

"_Our little hookers from good ol' Liverpool," said John with a satisfied smile. "But Hamburg hookers are much better than Liverpool's."_

_I could only laugh, but it was sort of a bitter laugh._

"_What's wrong, Paul? You need to jack off?" John asked teasingly with that well-known smirk of his._

"_Hehe, no," I said, and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong, John. Everything's fine."_

"_Oh, I get it! You want to see Eleanor's legs, too, eh?" he asked with a smirk._

"_Sod off! I don't want to see her legs!" I said with a frown._

"_Hehe, sure," he said, and then walked away._

And then I met the blonde and German doppelganger of Eleanor. Her name was Erika, and she works as the bartender of the club the lads and I were performing in. She looked exactly like Eleanor! Which sort of surprised me! I thought it was really Eleanor, and I thought she dyed her hair blonde! But it wasn't Eleanor. I had done Beatrice, and I made her pregnant. And so, I'm sort of glad that I'm being deported.

"Paul, it's time to go," said Pete.

"Okay." I said, and carried my things.

We said goodbye to John, Stuart, and Astrid. Klaus drove Pete and I to the port. He wished us good luck in Liverpool, and we thanked him. Pete and I waved at him when the ship started to move. We would probably be back in Liverpool on Wednesday.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I didn't see George on Monday during the bus ride to school. Ramona sat beside me in the bus, and I told her George didn't call me on Saturday after he promised me that he would call me again after he had eaten.

"It's either he has nothing to talk about with you, he's bored talking to you, or he's just shy, Eleanor," she said. "Maybe he's just shy, because, well…you know what he is."

"He _is_ extremely shy," I said, and nodded my head in agreement.

"There you go," she said. "You should ask him when you meet him later. I don't see him in this bus!"

"Maybe he didn't come to school today," I said. "He looked really tired after the long trip from Hamburg to Liverpool. He…he sounded very tired when he called me."

"Maybe he'll come to school tomorrow," she said.

"Maybe…" I said.

And he did!

I saw George going in to the bus on Tuesday, and he saw me, because I was sitting on the second row of the bus. He smiled and greeted me.

"Good morning, George," I greeted him back with a smile, and patted the empty space beside me. "Sit with me?"

"Okay," he said, and then he sat beside me.

His arm was touching mine, and it sent shivers down my spine even though our arms were covered with the school dark blazers. The feeling was electrifying!

"Eleanor, I'm sorry that I didn't call you after I promised that I would call you again," he apologized humbly; he was looking at his long fingers. "I slept again after I ate, and woke up around six in the evening. You know how tired I was."

I looked at him. "It's okay, George, really," I said with an assuring smile. "I understand how tired you were."

He looked at me, and smiled. "Thank you for…understanding, Eleanor," he thanked me humbly.

"No problem, George," I said to him.

We walked to school together from the bus stop. We spoke about the things he did with the lads in Hamburg. _The Hamburg Days_, I called it.

"And then there was this one time, a prostitute shagged me in one room with the lads." He said, and I laughed. "It's true! I thought they were asleep under their covers, but they were actually wanking quietly as I was being fucked!"

That brought me into a happy laughter. George had a very interesting life. Joined The Quarry Men at the age of fourteen, went to Hamburg by seventeen, and lost his virginity to a prostitute. A very interesting life, indeed.

We now walked to school together ever since that day.

I was alone on Wednesday night. I went to Paul's house this morning before going to school, but he still wasn't home. I wanted to walk to school with Mike, but he had gone to school with his friends. George was sick, again, and so I had to go to school alone. My parents went to my grandmother's house after dinner, because she was extremely ill. I had a feeling that she was going to die by midnight or early in the morning tomorrow. I wanted to go, but my parents told me to stay and guard the house. I wasn't afraid of ghosts, but I was afraid of murderers! That's why I always lock myself in my room whenever I'm alone at home.

And then suddenly, I heard someone singing _Are You Lonesome Tonight _by Elvis Presley outside my room. I jumped up from my bed, very shocked of the sudden singing. The hairs on both of my arms stood—including on my back. I took the courage to look out the window, and was very relieved to see that it was Paul. Oh, my God! PAUL!"

"Paul!" I gasped, and immediately opened the window.

"Hello, Eleanor," he greeted me with his goofy grin. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, you can!" I said cheerfully.

He stepped in my room, and I closed the window. I immediately hugged him tightly, and buried my face on his firm shoulder. I felt like wanting to cry of happy tears, but I couldn't. I was so glad to see Paul again. I was smelling his well-known sweet scent once again. He was now dressed in leather, and his hair was all spiked-up—just like how George dressed.

"It's so good to see you again!" I said as I let go off him. "My, oh my! You look different, now! More handsome, I must admit!"

He chuckled, and winked at me. Oh, my! That wink! "Thank you," he said, and smiled at me. "Come here, and let me hug you."

I went back to his warm and comfortable embrace, which I missed very much.

"It's so good to hug you, again," he said, rubbing my back.

"And it's so good to hear your annoying voice, again," I said with a laugh, and planted a kiss on his cheek. I looked at his handsome hazel eyes, and felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"When did you arrive?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"This morning," he said. "Is it okay if I stay here just for the night?"

"What about your dad?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously. "He doesn't know I'm here," he said. "I sneaked out of my house so I can sleep over at your house."

"Of course, you can, Paul," I said. "But where will you sleep?"

"Well, I can always sleep with you…on the bed," he said, "like before."

It didn't feel awkward that night when Paul and I slept in the same bed. Then it meant it wouldn't feel awkward for the second time.

"Sure," I said with a smile. "You got deported?"

"Yeah," he said, "how d'you know?"

I giggled, and rolled my eyes playfully. "Lucky guess."

"Pete and I got deported, actually." He said.

"I see," I said. "And what about John and Stuart?"

"Still in Hamburg."

"What made you and Pete deported? George got deported for being under age, and what about you?"

He laughed, and scratched the back of his head. "You won't believe what I will tell you." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, sitting on my bed. "Try me."

He chuckled, and scratched the back of his head—the sign that means his nervous. "Pete and I burned a use condom on the wall," he said with a grin as he took off his black leather jacket, and set it on the chair.

I burst out into laughter, and lied down on my bed, laughing.

"Burned a condom!" I laughed with my eyes closing. That sounded very silly and stupid for me, and that was why I laughed. I sat on the bed, and sighed. "Oh, Paul, you're such a silly git!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said with a smile as he sat on the end of my bed. "That's your pajama?"

"Yes, why?" I asked him back with an eyebrow raised.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Suit yourself, then," I said, and threw a pillow at his face. I laughed when the pillow landed on his lap after hitting his face.

"It is war, then," he said, and threw the pillow back to me, but I dodged, and it the board of the bed.

I grabbed the pillow, and hit Paul with it really hard as we both laughed in excitement.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" he said, laughing. "Please stop!"

I stopped, and he took advantage of it by tickling me on my sides—my two weak spots. I lied down on the bed, and laughed and begged as he tickled me. He straddled on top of me, but I didn't realize it.

"Paul! Paul! Please! Hahah! Please stop!" I begged while laughing out loud. It was a good thing my parents went to my grandmother's house.

"Never!" he said, and kept on tickling me.

I grabbed both of his wrists, and he tried to tickle me again, but failed, because we ended up looking at each other deeply. We were looking at each other the way we never looked at each other before. His eyes seemed friendly when he usually looked at me. But now…his eyes seemed as if he was…in love with me. I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips, but he didn't. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. And I realized he was still straddling on top of me, and I was really glad—even though I could feel his…you know, on my…you know.

He smiled at me. "Well, that was fun," he said.

"Which part?" When I tortured you, or when you tortured me?" I asked with a smile.

"The part when I tortured you, Eleanor, my love," he said, and planted a kiss on my forehead. He kissed me on the forehead instead.

He rolled over, and lied down beside me. Our eyes were looking up the ceiling as we caught our breaths after laughing. My heart was still beating nervously, even though he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were so hypnotizing. I just realized it now. There was a strange feeling in the deep pit of my stomach. I couldn't explain what that feeling was.

"It's cold," he remarked, breaking the silence. "Let's use the blanket.

We covered ourselves with the blanket, and kept our eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Your parents aren't home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." I said. "They're at my grandmother's house, because she's ill and she might die tonight."

He looked at me, and held my hand, which brought electric shocks to my body. "I'm so sorry, Eleanor," he said softly.

I looked at him, and managed a smile. "It's okay," I said. "We all don't know why she's dying. Not of old age, but of a really dangerous virus. It's not cancer, because she's not losing her hair." I shook my head. "Let's not speak of this."

He squeezed my hand. "Alright," he said, and then planted a kiss on my cheek. "Good night, love."

"Good night, Paul," I said with a whispering voice.

He closed his eyes, and immediately went into a deep sleep. I kept on looking at him until I felt very sleepy. I found myself smiling, and finally realized what that strange 'feeling' inside me was. It was love. I was in love with Paul. And I'm not afraid to admit it to the world. But to Paul? I'm not sure…

"I love you, Paul," I whispered, and smiled wider. Hopefully, he didn't hear what I said in my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, how was that? You can tell me by reviewing, as always ;) I'm feeling sort of...broken-hearted, so maybe your reviews might cheer me up. Now, I'm going to sleep and cry. Have a nice day, everyone! May your day be better than mine. :)<strong>


	16. Grandmother's Funeral

**Author's Note: Okay, so, I am updating this chapter as soon as I can. And after this I need to study for my Biology test. My life sucks. Have fun reading this chapter, everyone! Oh, and this chapter is quite...sad.**

**P.S. Thank you, ringorrats, for posting the link to this fanfiction on your Tumblr. I'd seen it, and liked it :) I feel much better, now.**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I looked at Paul with a nervous feeling in the deepest pit of my stomach as he took off my blouse. I was thinking of so many things as he slowly undressed me. I gasped when he kissed my neck. He pressed his body against mine, and he brushed his fingers on my bareback. He walked me to the bed as he nibbled the skin of my neck with his lips.

I squeaked when we landed on the bed. He was lying on top of me, and he kissed my lips. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. His hands were wandering around my body.

"Paul…" I said softly. "I'm nervous."

"Just relax, love," he said, still kissing my lips. "It will be a one fun ride."

I opened my eyes, and found myself lying on my bed, facing to the door of my bedroom. I sighed in relief. Thank God, it was only just a dream. But it felt so real! I felt his lips, his hands on my back—everything!

I looked at the clock, and it was five o'clock in the morning. I still had time to get ready for school. When I tried to roll over, I saw Paul from the corner of my eye still asleep beside me. I realized that I was wrapped around his arms, and his head was buried on my back. It felt really comforting being in his warm embrace—and sort of awkward, because of the dream I just had.

He stirred and moaned when I lifted my head. I looked at him, and he rubbed his forehead on my back. He raised his head, and his sunken eyes were looking at mine. Oh, God, he was still hugging me.

"Good morning, Paul," I greeted him with a cheerful smile.

He smiled at me back. "Good morning, Ellie," he greeted me back, and rested his head on my arm. "God, I'm still sleepy."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" I suggested.

"No, I can't go back to sleep, now," he said, and sat on the bed. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

He looked at me, and my heart began to beat really fast. It was really hard to look away from him. Something in his eyes was really hypnotizing. Oh, God, he's now smiling at me. And then I remembered of the dream I just had.

"You look like a scared woman after having sex for the first time," he said jokingly, and I forced a nervous laugh.

I stood up from the bed, and walked to the window to open it. It was really cold outside, and decided to keep it shut. I turned around, and saw Paul sitting on my bed with his eyes closed.

"Paul, why don't you just lie down, and sleep for a while," I said as I approached him.

He lied down on his back on my bed, and dozed off again. His bangs were now covering his wide forehead, and I could see his armpit hair peeking from the sleeve of his shirt. Oh, God, he looked so handsome when he's asleep. I turned around, and gently hit my chest with my fingers to calm my heartbeat down. I wondered if he could feel my heartbeat while we were asleep.

I walked to my wardrobe to get my school uniform. I glanced at him, and he was still asleep. I walked out of my room nervously and quietly, and walked in the bathroom to have a nice shower. I looked at myself on the mirror, and thought to myself about lots of things. My mind began to wander off. And soon, I realized I have fears of mirrors. Someone could be standing behind me or next to me. I immediately stepped in to the shower after I took off all of my clothes.

When I walked in to my room after showering and using my clothes, I saw Paul slowly opening his eyes. He looked at me, and smiled in a relieved manner. My heart kept on beating really fast. Paul, stop looking at me!

"Feel better?" I asked him.

"Much better," he said, and sat on the bed. "I suppose, I should go back home."

"Yes, you should," I said. "Not that I am kicking you out of my house, but that you should go home and have breakfast, and get dressed. And I have to go to school in a few hours."

He laughed, and stood up from the bed. He slowly approached me, and I leaned against the door while wondering what he was going to do to me.

"I missed you so much, Eleanor," he said softly.

"I missed you, too, Paul," I said.

"You know…I had a dream of you just a few minutes ago," he said. "You were dying in my dream." He sighed, and then he hugged me. Paul is quite a hugger now. "I'm glad that it was just a dream. You're not dying, aren't you?" He buried his face on my neck, and his breath was tickling my neck.

I slowly shook my head. "Not that I know of," I said. "But, don't worry, Paul. I'm staying, and I won't leave you."

He looked at me. He looked really sad. Perhaps, he was still shocked of the dream he had.

I smiled at him. "I promise you." I said.

He smiled at me, and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thank you," he said softly. "I…I…" He sighed. "Forget about what I'm going to say."

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay." I said.

He walked away, and sat on my bed. "So, I suppose, I should go back home, now?" he asked.

"Yes, you should," I said, and shook my head. "Not that I am kicking you out from my room, but…" I shrugged. "…I don't know."

He chuckled, and stood up from the bed. "I understand," he said with a wink, and then wore his jacket. "I guess, I'll see you soon, then?"

"Yup," I said, nodding my head.

He stood next to the window with a smile on his face and both of his arms wide opened. "Come here, love," he said.

I hugged him tightly as I could, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I planted a kiss near his ear, and then his cheek. I looked into his handsome hazel eyes, and then smiled. _Go on, Eleanor. Open your mouth, and tell him that you love him._

She opened her mouth, and said, "Goodbye, Paul."

"Goodbye, love," he said, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

He walked out of her room through the window, and jumped off the roof quietly. He waved me goodbye, and I waved at him back with a smile. I closed the window, and then walked out of my room. I climbed down the staircase, and I heard someone softly crying in the living room. I peeked in, and saw my mother crying on dad's shoulder.

"Dad…what happened?" I asked him kindly.

He looked at me, and managed a smile on his face, but he still looked really sad. "Oh, hello, Eleanor," he greeted me, and wiped the tears away from his face. "You won't be needing to go to school today."

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed, and mother sobbed even harder. He looked at me, and pursed his lips. "Your Aunt Mary called a few minutes ago, and…she told us…she told us…about your grandmother."

"What about her?" I asked, pretending not to know everything.

"She passed away."

I didn't know how to react to that. Must I go down on my knees and cry? Or stand there and laugh? My grandmother…I only remembered of me when I was four years old, and I was sitting on her laps while watching her knit a sweater for me. And when I moved back to Liverpool…I rarely visited her. But whenever I did visit her, she seemed so happy. Not the sad widow, she was. Sweet precious memories came to me, and I started to break down and cry. I covered my face with my palms, and closed my eyes. I knew it was coming, and I never thought…I never thought it would be this sad.

I ran up to my room, and searched through my study desk. I opened each of the drawers, and saw a photo album. I set it on the desk, and opened it. There was a picture of me sitting on her laps with wide smiles on our faces. She seemed so happy to see me. I flipped through the pages, and I saw a picture of my grandfather, who died when I was only two years old. It was a picture of him and my grandmother looking so happy to see for the very first time. I closed the photo album, because it was really sad to see these pictures. Tears were all over the album, and I wiped them away. I couldn't believe my last grandmother passed away. Now I don't have a grandmother anymore.

We went to grandmother's house by six to take care of the funeral and everything, and I had breakfast there, because mother couldn't make breakfast, because she was so sad. Aunt Mary made me my breakfast, and she asked me how I was feeling as I ate.

"I feel so sad…" I said softly. "I can't believe…I can't believe she's gone."

Aunt Mary squeezed my hand, and managed a smile. "She's not gone forever," she said. "She told me…she'll always be in your heart."

My lips trembled, and my eyesight was such a blur. Tears streamed down, and I buried my face on my arm as I cried. I heard Aunt Mary crying, as well, and she patted my back.

"Don't cry, Eleanor," she said softly.

I kept on sobbing and sobbing.

Mr. McCartney and Paul came, and he told me he was very sorry about the loss of my grandmother. When Mr. McCartney left to speak to my parents, I was left with Paul, and my eyes were all red and puffy.

"Eleanor," Paul said to me kindly, "you can cry on my shoulder if you want to."

My lips trembled, and tears streamed down my face again. I hugged Paul, and buried my face on his shoulder. He hugged me back, and patted my back in a comforting manner.

"My grandmother's gone!" I sobbed. "I can't believe she's gone! I never thought it would be this…this…depressing!"

He stroked my hair. "It's okay, Eleanor, it's okay," he said. "Go on, and keep crying."

I cried even harder, and then looked at him. I wiped the tears away from my face, and he handed me a tissue. I wiped my wet face, and blew my nose. I sighed, and looked at my grandmother's coffin.

"Would you like to see her for the last time?" he asked me.

I looked at him, and nodded my head. We walked to the coffin, and there I saw my grandmother lying in the coffin. Her face was really pale and…blue. She was wearing the dress that I told her she looked really beautiful in. And in her coffin, there was the sweater, which she knit for me. I gasped, and looked away.

"I can't bare to look at her," I said. "It just makes me want to cry even more."

He walked me away, and we sat down on the sofa where I could calm down.

I held Paul's hand when we were in the cemetery. My mother and Aunt Mary cried even harder when they buried the coffin in the ground. I squeezed his hand, and looked at him, because I knew I was going to cry if I watched them bury her. He looked at me, and he managed a smile to cheer me up.

"It's okay, Eleanor," he said to me.

And when the burial was over, everyone spoke to one another. I smiled once again when Paul told me a few jokes to cheer me up. He knew how to cheer me up. And then Aunt Mary came to me.

"Eleanor, you never told me you have a really a handsome boyfriend," she said to me with a wide grin, her eyes were still puffy and red after crying.

Paul and I exchanged shy looks, and we both chuckled. I looked at my aunt, again, with a smile.

"No, Aunt Mary," I said shyly, "Paul and I are just good friends. We are best friends, actually."

"Oh, I see," she said, still with that grin, and then whispered in my ear, "He's going to be your boyfriend. Just you wait and see!" And then she walked away.

I chuckled, and looked at Paul shyly.

"What did she say?" he asked.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "Nothing." I said.

We went back to my grandmother's house, and I wandered about there with Paul. He only followed behind me, and commented about the things that were in sight. He went home with his dad after lunch.

Aunt Mary gave me a book, and she told me that grandmother wrote some things that I should read. I didn't want to read it along the way home, because I would cry in front of my parents just because of reading a handwritten book. I read it in my bedroom, and cried, because of what my grandmother wrote. She told me to take care of my parents, be good to them, and she wrote she was running out of time, and she was waiting for me up there. I closed the book, and buried my face on the pillow as I cried. I was going to miss my grandmother so much.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I felt Eleanor's smooth fingers slowly touching my shoulders with a sexy smile on her face. I'd never seen her like that before. And she was dressed in a really sexy lingerie—but she was wearing a non-revealing pajamas a while ago. She looked like one of those hookers in Hamburg.

"What's on your mind, Paul?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said, and then crashed my lips against hers.

I took off her lingerie, and observed her growing breasts. They were all right, and wanted to be in my mouth. We stood before each other—naked. We were admiring our naked forms. I let my eyes wandered down her body—the size of her bust, the curve of her hips, and how thin her legs were.

I opened my eyes, and raised my head. I saw Eleanor lying next to me in my embrace. And she wasn't naked. I was sort of disappointed about that. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her back.

"Good morning, Paul," she greeted me with that cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Ellie." I greeted her back, and rested my head on her arm. "God, I'm still sleepy."

She told me that I should go back to sleep, but I couldn't, because I was already awake. I looked at her after rubbing my temples. She seemed very nervous when I looked at her. I smiled of her silliness.

"You look like a scared woman after having a horrible sex for the first time," I remarked jokingly, and she laughed nervously.

I closed my eyes again for a few minutes, and then I heard her voice again.

"Paul, why don't you just lie down, and sleep for a while?" she suggested.

I lied down upon her comfy bed, and dozed off, again. I thought I was going to have the same dream, but I didn't. I still had a dream about Eleanor, but…it was sort of a nightmare. She was dying in my dream. I was really glad when it was only a dream. Just looking at her standing in front of the door in her school uniform made me happy inside, because she was still young and wasn't dying.

"Feel better?" she asked me.

"Much better," I said, and sot on the bed. I told her I should go back home, because it was in the morning already. She agreed, but she told me she didn't want to kick me out or anything. I could only laugh of her silliness. She amused me very much.

I slowly approached her, and she leaned back against the door. Silly girl, I wasn't going to do anything to her. I told her I missed her so much, and she told me she missed me, too. I told her about the dream I had—about her dying and all. I hugged her, and felt so safe in her embrace.

"You're not dying, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of. But don't worry, Paul. I'm staying, and I won't leave you."

I looked at her, and she smiled at me.

"I promise you." She said.

I smiled at her, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," I said, looking at her. "I…I…" _Go on, tell her you love her! Only three simple words, Paul! _"Forget about what I'm going to say."

She nodded her head.

I hugged her and kissed her again before I go back home. When will I have the courage to tell her I love her? And kiss her on the lips? Those lips I'd always wanted to kiss.

I woke up around nine in the morning, and someone was knocking on my door. I stood up, and opened it. I saw my dad with a sad look on his and a managed smile.

"Morning, Paul," he greeted me, "go and get dressed, will you?"

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed. "We're going to a funeral."

Uh-oh. "Whose?"

He sighed again, and his smile was no longer there on his face. "Eleanor's grandmother's." He said.

I was terribly shocked. Eleanor's grandmother passed away. I wondered how Eleanor felt about it.

Dad and I arrived at her grandmother's house before ten, and Mr. Walker greeted us in the front door. We came in, and people were dressed in black and looked very sad. Dad and I walked to Eleanor, and he told her how sorry he was of her loss.

"It's okay, Mr. McCartney," she said with a smile, her eyes were all red and puffy.

Dad talked to my parents, and I was left with her. I knew she needed a shoulder to cry on, because of her grandmother's death. And she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Eleanor, you can cry on my shoulder if you want to." I said.

Tears streamed down her face, and she hugged me tightly. She buried her face on my shoulder, and I hugged her back. I patted her back in a comforting manner.

"My grandmother's gone!" she cried. "I can't believe she's gone! I never thought it would be this…this…depressing!"

I stroked her curls gently. I told her it was okay, and told her to keep crying so she would feel better. She looked at me after crying so hard. I wanted to wipe her tears, but she did that before me. I handed her a tissue, and she wiped her face. She sighed, and looked at her grandmother's coffin.

"Would you like to see her for the last time?" I asked.

She looked at me, and nodded. We walked to the coffin hand in hand, and there I saw her grandmother lying in the coffin looking very pale. She was wearing a long dark blue dress, and she was holding a sweater. Eleanor gasped, and looked away.

"I can't bare to look at her. It just makes me want to cry even more." She said, and started to cry again.

I walked her to the sofa, and we sat there where she could calm down. Poor girl.

I stood next to Eleanor in the cemetery. The weather was very cold, but I could see the sun peeking behind the gray clouds. Eleanor held my hand, and I looked at her. Her mother and her aunt cried even harder when they buried the coffin. Eleanor squeezed my hand, and looked at me. I smiled at her to cheer her up, and told her it was okay.

When the burial was over, everyone spoke to one another. I was glad to see Eleanor smiled once again when I told her a few jokes to cheer her up. I didn't want to see her look really sad all day. Suddenly, her Aunt Mary came to us, saying:

"Eleanor, you never told me you have a really handsome boyfriend!"

Eleanor and I exchanged shy and embarrassed looks, and we both chuckled. She looked at her aunt again, and told her we're best friends. Her aunt whispered something in her ear, and then walked away. She chuckled, and looked at me.

"What did she say?" I asked.

She chuckled, again, and shook her head. "Nothing."

Dad and I said our goodbyes to Eleanor and her parents before dad and I went back home. Eleanor was smiling widely already, but her mother still looked very sad. Well, she had to, because Mrs. Walker's mother died.

"I'll see you soon, Ellie," I said to her as I walked away and waved at her.

"Bye, Paul," she waved at me back.

There was a silence between dad and I as he drove back home. He sighed, and I looked at him.

"Poor Eleanor," he said, "for losing her grandmother."

I nodded my head with my lips pursed.

"She looked so sad," he said again. "Can you do me a favor, Paul?"

"Anything, sir," I said.

"Make her smile at all times, okay?" he said. "So she can be happy…and you can be happy, as well."

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I said.

Of course, it would be my pleasure to make my beloved Eleanor smile. I always feel very happy whenever I see her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, it was a really long chapter. And a sad one, too. Thank you for reading, everyone, and don't forget to review. You can suggest, too :)<strong>


	17. George's New Girl

**Author's Note: God, I'm so bored right now. I'm not really in the mood to watch Beatles videos or go on Tumblr. Everything seems to be very boring right now to me. Oh, I know! I'll just go read _One Day_! Yes, I should do that to keep me amused and alive. I swear, I'm going to die if I don't do anything that will amuse me. Thank you to ringorrats for reblogging your own post about my fanfiction. Thank you, ringorrats, Still Rock 'n Roll to Me, and GuitarRockAngel398 for your reviews. I don't know what I would do without you! And Still Rock 'n Roll to Me was very surprised about the dream in the previous chapter! Hahah!**

**This author's note is so long. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I walked down the street while buttoning my top button of my blazers. I couldn't sleep last night, because I was scared my grandmother would be standing in the corner of my bedroom. And I could hear my mother crying so hard.

Ramona was really glad to see me, again, even though I was absent only for a day. We sat next to each other in the bus, and talked to each other like we always do.

"I'm very sorry about your grandmother, Eleanor," she said to me.

"It's fine, Mona," I said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why?"

I chuckled. "I was scared, and my mother kept on crying in my parents' bedroom." I said. "And she couldn't make breakfast, so I have to go to school without eating breakfast."

Ramona grabbed something out from her bag, and gave it to me. It was a piece of bread with strawberry jam.

"Here, you can have this," she said with a smile. "It's my breakfast, but you can have this."

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

I kindly took the bread from her, and thanked her. Ramona was a really kind friend. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Oh! George was looking for you yesterday," she said.

I looked at her. "Really? What did he ask you?" I asked.

She chuckled. "He asked me where were you, and I told him you had to go to your grandmother's funeral," she said. "That boy misses you, Eleanor."

I shrugged, and continued eating her delicious bread. "Alright, then," I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy about it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Must I?"

"Yes! I thought you fancy George?"

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't…I don't know if I still fancy him, Mona," I said, looking at her. "Do I still get shy whenever he's around? I don't think so. And if you're going to ask me about Stuart, I don't fancy him anymore, even though he kissed me, and I fell head over heels in love with him for a night. Stuart and I are just good friends."

"So who d'you fancy now?" she asked.

I raised my head, and thought about Paul. Just thinking of Paul made me smile. I looked at her, and grinned.

"Paul." I said, grinning.

Her eyes widened. "Whoa!" she said. "D'you think he fancies you, too?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I said. "What do you think, Mona?"

"Uh…oh! Do you remember that time when Stuart kissed you?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "Paul was looking at you and Stuart with a jealous look on his face!"

I gave a scoffing laugh, and rolled my eyes. "He did not!" I said, and scoffed again.

"Yes, he did! He was right next to me, Eleanor!" she said.

"Alright, fine, I believe you," I said, smiling.

I believed Ramona. I just couldn't believe Paul was jealous when Stuart and I kissed. Did that mean he fancies me? And then I recalled the conversation I had with Mr. McCartney when Paul was away. I reminded Paul of his mother.

"So…do you think…he fancies me?" I asked her slowly.

"From the way he always looks at you…yes, he fancies you so much, Eleanor," she said. "Do you want me to ask him?"

I held her hand, and shook my head. "No!" I said. "No, please, don't ask him! I don't want…I don't want our friendship to be ruined, because we fancy each other."

"Honey, that's what makes it even better," she said. "You and Paul are friends, you tell each other your feelings towards each other, and you will have a greater bond than ever. And both of you can feel each other's hearts through…_sex_."

"What?" I said while laughing. "I'm afraid, I don't understand!"

She laughed with me. "Oh, don't tell me you've never fantasized of you and Paul!" she said.

My cheeks immediately turned pink, and laughed it off. "Well, just between you and me…I dreamed of…doing it with Paul during the day of my grandmother's death." I said, and laughed, because of how embarrassing when I thought of the dream. "And he was sleeping next to me!"

"What?" she asked. "Paul slept with you?"

"Well, he slept over without my parents knowing," I said.

"Yes, he fancies you very much, Eleanor." She said with a proud smile. "We should go to that new café after school if you're not busy."

"Oh, no, I'm not busy," I said. "Sure, let's go there after school!"

"Yes!"

The classes seemed so very long and boring. I leaned back on my chair as I looked at the blackboard. Latin class. It was a very boring subject, and I always have low grades for it. But Ramona told me in the next 60 years, people won't be speaking Latin anymore. Even the Latins. But hearing that sort of made me feel sad, because Latin is quite an interesting language, even though I have low grades for it.

I was very relieved when the school bell rang. I immediately walked away from the classroom, and walked down the hallway while holding my coat. I waited for Ramona outside the school building, and she greeted me. We walked down the café together, and sat next to the window. We were in the early Sixties already, and people seemed very high-classed and very fashionable than the Fifties. But rock and roll was still rock and roll, and I was very glad of it.

We ordered two cups of teas and croissants. I was starving, and I was probably not going to have dinner tonight. Ramona lit her cigarette, and I brought out my book from my bag.

"Want one?" she asked me, offering a cigarette.

"No, thanks, Ramona," I said with a friendly smile.

"Look, we are it's almost 1961, and you haven't tried to smoke a fag," she said. "Just try one, Eleanor. French people do that."

"Oh, now, you're suddenly so very interested in French culture," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I am," she said with a smile. "And it's all thanks to you. I started listening to Juliette Greco."

"And what do you think of her?" I asked with a wider smile.

"Her songs are…hmm, how do you say it? Ah! _C'est magnifique!_" she said with her thumb up.

I chuckled, and gave her a pat on the back. "I am very proud of you, Mona," I said with a grin. "But I still won't smoke cigarettes."

"Okay, then," she said, "I won't force you, because I am a good friend."

I hugged her. "Of course, you are," I said with a smile.

I looked out the window, and I saw George approaching the café with a smile on his face and a girl next to him. I, too, noticed that he was holding her hand. Oh, my God! How was that bitch? I mean, girl? I hit my elbow against Ramona, and she exclaimed, "What?"

"Mona, look out the window," I said.

She looked out the window with an unamused look on her face, and then she gasped when she saw George and a girl about to walk in the café.

"Holy shite! She's that girl from my French class!" she gasped, and I covered her mouth before she could swear really loud.

"Who is she? Tell me!" I said as I uncovered her mouth.

"She's Ruth Morrison!" she said, and she suddenly grinned and she wasn't looking at me. Uh-oh. George and Ruth were standing before our table.

I slowly looked at them, and smiled kindly. I stood up from the chair, and put my hands in my pocket.

"Hi, George," I greeted him.

"Hi, Eleanor," he greeted me back with a smile. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ruth."

I looked at Ruth, and kept my cool. I didn't want to seem mean to her. We shook our hands as we greeted each other warmly. I just wanted to crush her hand as we shook hand.

"Oh, you have a new girlfriend, now!" I said with a grin. "And what ever happened to poor Iris?"

I saw the bright red shades on both of his adorable cheeks, and Ramona was holding back her laughter. I kept my smile, but inside my heart was torn to pieces.

"Well, err…I broke up with her," he said shyly.

"Oh, George, you little heartbreaker!" I said, giggling. "I still remember that faithful day when you broke my heart. Yup! Sweet ol' memories!"

He chuckled, and glanced at Ruth. He glanced at me back, and nodded his head. "Bye, Eleanor." He said, looking very embarrassed.

"Bye, George." I said, and waved my hand at them as they walked to a table far in the room.

I sat back on the chair, and Ramona giggled. She punched my arm, but it didn't hurt me.

"I didn't know you had the guts do that!" she giggled.

"There are lots of things that you don't know about me, my dear," I said with a smile. "Now, give me one ciggie."

She pulled out a fag out of her pack, and handed it to me. I placed it between my lips, and she lighted it with her lighter. I sipped it, and coughed really hard. I placed the cigarette between my two fingers, and drank my tea. I turned off the cigarette on the ashtray, and shook my head.

"Never mind, I'll just stick with not smoking those death sticks," I decided as I drank my tea, and she laughed.

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

Thursday morning, and I got in the bus through the back door. I sat behind Ramona and Eleanor. I was about to greet them when I heard them speaking about me. I shut my mouth, and listened to what they were talking about.

"That boy misses you, Eleanor," Ramona informed Eleanor.

Eleanor only shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, then."

"Aren't you supposed to be happy about it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Must I?"

She sounded like a very ignorant person, which was definitely like her usual self. Maybe she was still sad of her grandmother's loss.

"Yes! I thought you fancy George?" said Ramona.

I could feel my cheeks blushing heavily, but I didn't do anything to stop it. Wow, these girls didn't realize that I was sitting behind them! And none of them bothered to look behind.

"I don't…I don't know if I still fancy him, Mona," she said. "Do I still get shy whenever he's around? I don't think so. And if you're going to ask me about Stuart, I don't fancy him anymore, even though he kissed me, and I fell head over heels in love with him for a night. Stuart and I are just good friends."

After a short pause, Ramona asked her:

"So who d'you fancy now?"

She looked at Ramona with a grin. "Paul."

Holy crap! Eleanor fancied Paul now? I wasn't jealous or anything, I was just surprised. How could Eleanor fancy a bloke like Paul? Paul is such a ladies' man, and he made a girl pregnant back in Hamburg! What did Eleanor look in Paul? Apparently, Ramona was very surprised of it, as well.

"D'you think he fancies you, too?" she asked.

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What do you think, Mona?"

"Uh…oh! Do you remember that time when Stuart kissed you?" she asked, and Eleanor nodded her head. "Paul was looking at you and Stuart with a jealous look on his face!"

So? I had the same jealous look as well!

Eleanor couldn't believe what Ramona told her, and she denied it. Ramona insisted it was true, because Paul was standing next to her. Eleanor decided to believe her. Was Paul in love with her as well? Just thinking about me made me very angry and sad. I stood up from the seat, and climbed up to the top deck of the bus. There, Ruth Morrison greeted me.

"Hello, George!" she greeted me with a cheerful grin on her face. "Sit here with me."

I could feel my sweat trickle down my forehead, and I decided what I should do. I went on my knees, and looked at her. Everyone in the bus was very surprised—and so was she. I clasped both of my hands together. Was I doing it right?

"Ruth Morrison, please go out with me after school! I beg you! I'm a real great guitarist of The Silver Beatles! Please, Ruth, please!" I begged.

She laughed, and stood me up from the floor. She held both of my arms with a smile on her face. "Sure, George," she said, "I'll go out with you. But, please, don't do that ever again."

I chuckled. "I promise."

I walked hand-in-hand with Ruth after school as we walked to the new café just near school. We were chatting happily, and we were a couple already, because I kissed her on the lips after school. I was really surprised I did that. Well, at least she and I were both happy about being kissed.

"Oh, George, you're such a funny lad!" she said, giggling.

"Am I?" I asked cheekily, and she giggled playfully.

We walked in the café, and I saw Eleanor and Ramona sitting on a table. And…Eleanor was covering Ramona's mouth.

"Is something wrong, George?" Ruth asked me.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, looking at her. "My two friends are there."

Ruth looked at Eleanor and Ramona, and she grinned. "Oh, that's Ramona from my History class! And…is that the girl the groupie of your band?" she asked.

"Eleanor's not a groupie." I gave a scoffing laugh.

"Come on, let's go to them!" she said, and dragged me to their table.

Ramona looked at us with a smile on her face, and Eleanor slowly turned her head to us. Her eyes met mine, and she immediately stood up from her chair.

"Hi, George." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, Eleanor," I greeted her back with a smile. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ruth."

She looked at Ruth, and she seemed like she wanted to stab Ruth with daggers. They shook hands and greeted each other warmly. Violence was in Eleanor's bright eyes.

"Oh, you have a new girlfriend, now!" she said, grinning that grin. "And what ever happened to poor Iris?"

I broke up with her months ago, silly.

Ramona was holding back her laughter. I could feel my cheeks blushing heavily.

"Well, err…I broke up with her." I said.

"Oh, George, you little heartbreaker!" She giggled. "I still remember that faithful day when you broke my heart. Yup! Sweet ol' memories!"

What in the world was she trying to do?

I chuckled nervously, and glanced at Ruth. She only smiled and listened to what Eleanor said. I glanced back at Eleanor, and gave a small nod. "Bye, Eleanor," I said before it gets further and embarrassing.

"Bye, George," she said cheerfully.

Ruth and I sat on a table far from theirs. Ruth and I spoke about a few things together, and then she brought up Eleanor in our conversation.

"What's up with you and your band's groupie?" she asked, sounded very interesting.

I gave a scoffing laugh. "For the last time, she's not the band's groupie," I said. "And she's not anyone's girlfriend."

"And what did she mean by, 'I still remember that faithful day when you broke my heart'?" she asked with both of her eyebrows raised.

I laughed. "She always does that whenever she sees everyone in the band with new girlfriends," I said, chuckling. "She did that to John and to Paul, I recall. She's quite a joker. Didn't you see that smile of hers when she said that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and slowly sipped her tea.

I telephoned Eleanor after the date I had with Ruth. I waited for someone to answer the phone, and I was hoping Eleanor would answer the telephone. But Eleanor's mother answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Walker," I said. "Is Eleanor home?"

"Yes, she is," she said. "I suppose, you want to talk to her, yes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Walker."

"Hold on, George." She said, and I waited for a second.

My younger brother passed by, and he teased me that I was calling my girlfriend.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Oh, wow, I thought you wanted to speak to me, and you told me to shut up," I heard Eleanor's voice on the telephone.

My cheeks turned pink. "Sorry, Eleanor, I was talking to my brother," I said, and laughed. "So…what do you think of Ruth?"

"She's a nice girl, but not that nice enough, because she called me a groupie," she said calmly.

I couldn't believe she heard that.

"No, she didn't call you a groupie," I said with a laugh, protecting Ruth.

"Yes, she did," she said. "I heard her say so."

She paused.

"I don't like her, George. And I know you don't like her, as well. And you're just using her to show off to your bandmates. Don't do that. I know you're better than this." She said.

"No, you got it all wrong, Eleanor," I said sternly. "I'm in love with her, and you said that because you're jealous!"

"Jealous? Me?" she scoffed. "The only person I'm jealous with is Ramona, because she's going to France for the winter break, and I'm not! Now, good day to you, George. Why don't you fuck that girlfriend of yours now, instead of wasting your time speaking to me?"

Before I could say anything, she hung up. Clever girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Bye, everybody! If you review, you will find the four most handsome men that ever walked on earth in your bedroom when you get home from school! Have a wonderful day, everybody! Love you!<strong>


	18. Paul and Eleanor

**Author's Note: I was about to update this chapter yesterday, but I had to study for my Biology test. But now I am back, and very FREE. F-R-E-E. FREE. I have one thing to say: I blame my Beatles obsession on my dad, because he was the first person to introduce me to the greatest band on earth. 'Nuff said. This chapter's quite long. I won't be surprised if you're bored. Anywho -**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I was less excited than my classmates when my dance teacher told my classmates and I that we were going to have a winter formal dance next Saturday. _All _of my classmates had boyfriends, and I was the only girl who didn't have a boyfriend. Ah, well, I can always spend the Saturday evening with a good book at home. I knew George wasn't going to ask me, because he had Ruth. Especially Paul, because he had Dorothy. And Mike was dating someone else. I felt even more depressed when Ramona asked me if I was going to the winter formal next week during lunch break.

"No, I'm not," I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" she asked, sounded very surprised.

"Because no one's asking me," I said. "And I bet all boys in the other building have girlfriends. I am not going, Ramona."

"But the dance won't be fun without you, Eleanor," she said.

"It won't be fun without me, because they can tease me for not having a date," I said. "Forget it, I'm not going. I don't have time for silly dances, anyway."

"Well, maybe Mrs. Fisher can find you a partner," she said. "She told us we _must _come, didn't she?"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "I can always pretend that I am ill," I said.

"Whether you like it or not, I am going to find you the most perfect date, Eleanor! I swear to you!" she said. "After school, you're going to meet my cousin, Jonathan, at the usual café. You're going to love him!"

I gave a scoffing laugh. "Ramona, please, don't arrange blind dates for me," I said kindly. "I am perfectly fine, I really am. I am happy being a single seventeen-year-old girl."

"Are you? Then why do you always complain in French that you don't have a boyfriend?" she asked with a smirk.

I looked away from her. "_Merde!_" I swore in French quietly, and then looked at her again. "I'll just let Mrs. Fisher choose a partner for me."

"Okay, then," she said.

I came to Mrs. Fisher after classes, and told her nobody asked me to the winter formal dance. I told her if I nobody asked me to go to the dance, I wouldn't come. But she could only laugh.

"Don't worry, Eleanor," she said with a friendly grin. "I will find you some handsome lad from Liverpool Institute for Boys. If they're all unavailable, well, I suppose, you have to go with my son."

"You have a son, Mrs. Fisher?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do," she said. "His name is Jonathan. He's about your age. A very handsome young lad, he is. But, we shall see until the end of the week."

I walked out of the school building with a frown. I got in the bus when the doors were about to close, and I thanked the driver. I paid the fee, and went up to the top deck of the bus. Paul greeted me when he saw me.

"Eleanor, Eleanor! Sit next to me, my lovely Eleanor!" he said with a grin, and everyone in the top deck was snickering.

I sat next to Paul with both of my cheeks flushed red. Paul should stop calling me his "lovely Eleanor", even though I quite enjoyed being called his "lovely Eleanor". Oh, Paul…

"Paul, please stop calling me your 'lovely Eleanor'," I said softly while chuckling. "Birds who fancy you might be jealous!"

"And is one of those birds who fancy me is you?" he asked cheekily while wiggling his eyebrows.

I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face. "Don't be cheeky, Paul," I said. "Anyway, did you hear about the winter formal dance?"

"I thought it was only a dream!" he said.

"Well, it is going to happen, and I don't have a date to go the dance! I'd rather go to an orgy than to a formal dance." I said with a sigh.

"No, I'd prefer a formal dance than an orgy," he said. "I'll go with you, Eleanor."

"And what about Dorothy?" I asked, looking at him.

"Dorothy is going to Bristol with her parents next week," he said. "So, what d'you say, Ellie? Are you willing to go to a dance with a devilishly handsome lad, which is me?"

I chuckled, and gave a shy smile. "Alright, then," I said. I was really happy to know Paul was going to be my date for the formal dance. I'd be going with Paul!

I told Mrs. Fisher the next day at school that I was going to the dance with Paul. And her response was:

"Excellent! Oh, and aren't you and Paul lovers?"

I chuckled, and shook my head. "No, we're not lovers, Mrs. Fisher," I said with a grin. "We're just close mates, s'all. Nothing more. Besides, he has Dorothy for his girlfriend."

"And how does Dorothy feel about this?" she asked.

"Oh, she won't mind at all," I said. "Besides, she's going to Bristol next week. She won't mind Paul is going with me."

"Alright, then," she said with a smile.

We had the dance rehearsal the next week, and we met in the boys' music room. The instruments were placed in the other side of the room, while the chairs were in the opposite side. I sat next to Paul, and my heart was beating fast. I heard dance rehearsal was worst than the real deal. I was nervous as hell! Oh, God! I could feel Paul's hand touching mine. Mr. Hardy and Mrs. Fisher told everyone to stand up, and stand before each other after they'd showed how to dance.

"Do you know how to do this?" I asked Paul.

"Don't worry," he said with an assuring wink.

I set my hand on his shoulder, and he held my free hand with his. He placed his right hand on my waist, and pulled me close until our bodies touched. I started to chuckle nervously.

"I think Mrs. Fisher told us to not stand so close to each other," I said as I stepped backward.

"Alright, then," he said with a cheeky smile. "You move your right leg back, and then your left. Don't look down, but look up into my eyes. Don't worry about stepping my foot."

I held my head up high, and I looked into his eyes, just like what he told me to do. He nodded his head, and started to count as we danced slowly. He twirled me around, and then leaned me down. My blood was rushing to my brain, and I laughed.

"Paul, don't do this to me!" I said, laughing.

We stood straight, again, and laughed. It took us an hour to get it right, and not fool around. We walked out of school with satisfied looks on our faces.

"That wasn't bad, now, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Not that bad." I agreed, smiling.

"What are you going to wear this Saturday?"

"A white or blue dress. _Je ne connais pas_, either, maybe?" I said.

He chuckled as we walked in the bus. I looked at him with a puzzled look, and asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, my Eleanor," he said with his handsome smile as we sat down at the back row. "I just love it when you slip a French phrase in a sentence. But don't show off, won't ya?"

I could feel my cheeks blushing heavily. "I am not showing off, Paul," I insisted.

"Of course, you're not," he said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

Mr. Hardy told me and my classmates that we were going to have a winter formal dance. I wasn't really that excited about it, because Dorothy would be going to Bristol next week with her family for the winter break. Oh, wait, I have Eleanor. How could I forget about her? But…some lucky lad must've asked her already by now, because she's a _very _pretty girl, even though she still uses spectacles occasionally. I'll ask her later when I meet her.

I asked George about Eleanor during lunch, and he didn't seem very interested in talking about her. That was something odd. He usually got excited when I talk about her. It started when he started dating Ruth.

"Do you think Eleanor has a partner to go to the formal dance?" I asked him.

"How should I know? Why don't you just go and ask her yourself like what you always do?" he asked grumpily.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked. "Not today, but all the days every time I speak to you about Eleanor. What? You're not interested with her anymore, because you have Ruth to fool around with?"

"Oh, sod off, Paul. I've never been interested with Eleanor, remember?" he said. "Even though I tried to be her friend, but she's just so…_infuriating_."

"Is it her that is infuriating, or is it you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"George, how can you think she's infuriating?" I asked again.

"Because I am not you, Paul," he said. "I don't think she's a very kind girl like what you always describe to me. And she's not even that beautiful, like what I said a few years ago, remember? She drives me mad!"

"It's because she's still in love with you, you swine!" I insisted.

He looked at me with both of his eyes wide opened, and his jaw hanging. He blinked for a few times. "Paul, she hates me, now," he said, and stood up from the chair while holding his half-eaten sandwich. "I started dating Ruth, because I was starting to fall in love with Eleanor slowly! I can't get Eleanor off my mind! And now my life is in deep shite, because Eleanor hates me, Paul. Excuse me, I'll just eat in the bathroom."

He walked away, and looked at the door. I couldn't believe George dated Ruth, because he slowly adored Eleanor. What was he afraid of? Eleanor's not going to bite him. What a pussy.

I greeted Eleanor when I saw her in the bus after school. I told her to sit next to me, and called her "my lovely Eleanor". She seemed very embarrassed, and sort of happy about it. I made everyone snicker. She sat next to me, and her cheeks were very red.

"Paul, please stop calling me your 'lovely Eleanor'. Birds who fancy you might be jealous!" she chuckled softly.

"And is one of those birds who fancy me is you?" I asked cheekily.

She looked at me with a disgusted look. "Don't be cheeky, Paul. Anyway, did you hear about the winter formal dance?"

"I thought it was only a dream!"

She told me it was going to happen, and she told me she didn't have a date to go to the dance with. Poor girl. I told her I would go with her to the dance.

"And what about Dorothy?" she asked me.

"Dorothy is going to Bristol with her parents next week," I said. "So, what d'you say, Ellie? Are you willing to go to a dance with a devilishly handsome lad, which is me?"

She giggled, and gave a shy smile. "Alright, then," she said.

We had the dance rehearsal the next week, and we met in the music room. I sat next to Eleanor as we watched Mr. Hardy and Mrs. Fisher danced around the room. I could feel Eleanor's heart beating so hard.

I sneaked a peek at her, and she was looking at them dance with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes were sparkling.

"Do you know how to do this?" she asked me when we started dancing.

"Don't worry." I winked at her.

She set her hand on my shoulder, and I held my hand with hers. I placed my other hand on her waist, and pulled her close until our bodies touched. I could feel her bust against my chest. She giggled nervously.

"I think Mrs. Fisher told us to not stand so close to each other," she said as she stepped backward—not feeling her breasts against my chest anymore. Darn it!

"Alright, then. You move your right leg back, and then your left. Don't look down, but look up into my eyes. Don't worry about stepping my foot." I told her with a smile.

She held her head up high, and looked into my eyes. I nodded my head, and started to count as we danced slowly. We were getting to it, and I twirled her around, and leaned her down. She laughed with sparkles in her beautiful eyes.

"Paul, don't do this to me!" she begged, laughing.

We stood straight, and laughed at our silliness. It took us an hour to get it right, and not fool around. I was pretty happy that I rehearsed with her. She was very adorable.

"That wasn't bad, now, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Not that bad."

"What are you going to wear this Saturday?"

"A white or blue dress. _Je ne connais pas_, either, maybe?" There she goes, she said a French phrase that I didn't understand, even though I've heard it many times.

I chuckled as we walked in the bus.

"What's wrong, Paul?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, my Eleanor. I just love it when you slip a French phrase in a sentence. But don't show off, won't ya?"

Her cheeks burned red. "I am not showing off, Paul."

"Of course, you're not." I said with a smile.

I said goodbye to her when we were in my stop. I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What did I tell you? It's really long. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Bye, everyone! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day filled with peace and love!<strong>

**P.S. I love Tintin.**


	19. Not Going to the Formal Dance

**Author's Note: Thanks for the previous reviews, everyone :) You're the best! Oh, and a little promotion. You should read _Yes It Is: The Story of My Life _by my dear friend, Tomorrow May Never Know.**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

"I swear to God, Ramona, I can't find anything good to wear for tonight!" I cried as I searched through my wardrobe. I had made my bedroom such a mess, but I didn't care. I needed to have a really nice gown to wear for tonight.

"Why can't you just buy a gown, for Christ's sake?" Ramona asked.

"I don't have money to buy one, Mona," she said. "And I don't want to ask my mother for one."

"Why don't you just use that really nice white dress, huh?" Ramona suggested. "You look really pretty in it."

"Do I?" I asked her, looking up from all of the clothes on the floor.

"Yes, you do," she said. "Why don't you go and try it?"

I searched through the big pile of clothes, and found the white dress with a very puffy skirt. Now how did I use this last year? I remembered of using that dress for my dad's office event a few months ago, and I remembered I used gloves. I opened my cabinet, and grabbed my gloves. I changed my clothes in front of Ramona, and wore the dress. I buttoned up the front button, and stood straight in front of Ramona. She looked up from the magazine she was wearing, and her jaws dropped. I fixed the skirt, and then looked at her. I turned around slowly with a smile.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You…look…absolutely gorgeous, Eleanor," she said with a grin. "You know what, love? You are blossoming right now. You were pretty before, but now…you're _beautiful_. You will be the belle of the ball tonight! And everyone will turn to see this beautiful lady dancing around with the luckiest bloke in the dance, and that is Paul McCartney."

That was the sweetest compliment I've ever heard from Ramona. I could grin at her with a little blush. "Thank you, Ramona," I thanked her. "You're the best friend I've ever had! And we shall be forever best friends!"

"Of course, I am," she said cheekily. "Where would you be without me?"

"Nowhere."

My body temperature went high after I cleaned the mess in my room. I looked at the mirror, and saw my face was very pale. Mother suddenly came in to the room, and asked me what was going on. She saw my pale face on the mirror.

"Can you please check my body temperature?" I asked weakly.

She placed the back of her hand on my forehead, and then looked at me with a worried look. "I'm afraid, you have fever, dear," she said. "You must rest until you feel well."

"But I am feeling well!" I insisted—she was right, though.

"You? Feeling well? Look at you! You look very ill! You should stay at home, and you are not going to the formal dance, Eleanor." She said sternly. "Now, go on, go to bed! I'll be back bringing you porridge and medicine."

I crawled off to bed, and covered myself with the warm blanket as my mother walked out of the room. I reached for the telephone, and pressed Paul's number.

"Hello?" I heard Mr. McCartney's voice on the telephone.

"Hello, Mr. McCartney," I greeted him, "is Paul home?"

"Yes, he is, Eleanor," he said. "Excuse me for one moment."

I waited for a few seconds, and then I heard Paul's voice.

"Paul, I can't go to the dance, I'm sorry," I said, with my eyes closed.

"Why?" he asked kindly.

"I'm sick, Paul. Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right, love. Get well soon for me, will you?"

"I will, Paul. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

My mother came back bringing a silver tray with my medicine and a bowl of porridge on top. She was such a kind mother. That's why I love her so.

"Here you are, dear," she said, placing the tray on my lap. "With whom were you talking to?"

"Paul."

"I see."

"For how long am I going to be ill?"

"At least for five days, and you'll be right as rain again." She said with a warm smile. "Now, go on, eat your porridge."

The porridge tasted very bitter in my mouth, and I shook my head because of the horrible taste.

"I can't eat it!" I said.

"Just have three spoons, at least! You can't drink your medicine with an empty stomach!"

I moaned, and slowly ate the porridge to please my mother—even though I only ate three spoons of porridge. I drank my medicine afterwards, and my mother left me so I could nap.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I was quite broken-hearted when Eleanor told me she couldn't come to the dance. But the broken-heart faded when she told me she was ill. Poor girl. I told her to recover soon, and then said our goodbyes. Well, it was all right, I suppose. I didn't have to go to the silly dance. I could stay at home, and watch television with dad.

"Why aren't you dressed, Paul?" dad asked during dinner.

"I'm not going," I said.

"Why?"

"Because Eleanor's ill. It's all right. I can stay home, and let you rest. Besides, you deserve one, dad."

"Did you tell her to get well soon?"

"Of course, I did, dad."

"You should visit her tomorrow."

"Yes, I will, dad."

After dinner, dad and I watched television in the living room. Mike went to the dance on his own, riding the bus. It's been quite a long time since I had a day with only my father. I couldn't remember the last time I spent the rest of the day with him. It was fun, I tell you.

"Paul, what do you think of Eleanor?" dad suddenly asked me, and that question almost gave me a heart attack.

"Uh, she's a really nice girl," I said, "very amusing, polite, proper, smart, and pretty even though she still wears her spectacles occasionally."

"Is that it?" he asked.

I hesitated. "No."

"Tell me, then."

"You won't understand."

"You can always try, Paul."

I looked at him, and then sighed. "Dad, Eleanor is not like the girls at her school—or perhaps, all the girls in this world. She's very…err…I don't know how to say this. She's one of a kind, dad. Like I said, she reminds me a lot of mum. But not her features, but her personality, and her shiny black hair." I said with a smile. "And she knows how to make me smile…even when she's not around. She's…she's incredible, dad. And…I love her."

Dad smiled at me. "You know…I told her that she reminds you of Mary when you were in Hamburg." He said. "She seemed very happy to know that."

I smiled at him back. "I'm glad you told her."

"Paul, if you love her, why don't you ask her to be your lover?" he asked. "You should go and get her before anyone can."

"Dad, I can't…" I said, shaking my head. "I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm a coward." I sighed. "I always feel nervous when I'm around her, and…when I'm about to tell her how I feel towards her. Pardon my verbal abuse, dad, but emotions can just go to hell."

He laughed, and patted my back. "Just tell her when you're ready, okay, son?" he said, and I nodded my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review this chapter! Have a wonderful day, my beloved readers! ^_^<strong>


	20. Dinner with The McCartneys & The Walkers

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! How are you all? Good? Good! Sorry it took me a long time to update this chapter. I was planning to update this a day before Christmas, but I decided to not to, because I don't want my readers to wait too long :) Well, then, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

It was Christmas Eve, and all shops were having really grand sales to celebrate the cheerful event of the month—and perhaps of the year. I walked down the street between my dad and Mike. We were having a Christmas shopping. I looked at the shops, trying to find the perfect gift for Eleanor. I had asked her what she wanted for Christmas, and she told me she didn't know what she wanted for Christmas. I bet there was something she wanted, but I didn't want to ask her, because she might think I was being nosy.

"What do you think is the perfect gift for Eleanor?" I asked my dad.

"Why don't you get her a book?" he suggested.

A book. What book should I buy for her? It seemed like she had read all the books that had ever been published. I decided to go to the bookstore, and I told dad and Mike I would meet them in a diner for lunch. I found the nearest bookshop, and searched for a good book for my Eleanor.

I found a book with the title _Lolita_. I opened the book, and saw the summary on the first page. It was about a pedophile. Eleanor wouldn't like it. I moved on, and found a book with a French title, _Bonjour Tristesse_. I only knew the meaning of _Bonjour_, not _Tristesse. _I opened the book, and read the summary on the first page. I could tell from the summary, Eleanor would like it very much. I decided to buy the book for Eleanor. And then there was a French-English, English-French dictionary. It was very thick, and I think it would be more useful to Eleanor than the _Bonjour Tristesse _book. I decided to buy the dictionary for Eleanor. I was very sure she would love it!

When I met dad and Mike in a diner for lunch, dad told Mike and I we were going to the Walkers' house tonight for Christmas dinner, and so he wanted us to wear an appropriate suit. I was very excited for dinner. I couldn't wait to see Eleanor!

(~o~)

My heart was beating very fast when dad rang the doorbell of the Walkers' house. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, and fixed my collar. I wanted to look good for Eleanor—well, not just only Eleanor, but also for her parents, even though I wasn't Eleanor's lover. But I am her close friend.

The door opened, and we saw Mrs. Walker standing before us dressed in a green dress with a smile on her face. She greeted us, and told us to come in. She hung our coats on the coat hanger while she called Eleanor. I greeted Mr. Walker, and when I turned to look at the staircase, I saw Eleanor walking down the staircase. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon, and her dark bangs were resting against her wide forehead. Her cheeks were very red, but she wasn't wearing make up. She was wearing a long-sleeved, a few centimeters below the knee red dress with a white collar, and she was wearing a pair of red high heels. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her back. When I turned to look at Mike, his mouth was opened really wide.

"You don't want to catch a fly, don't you, Michael?" I asked him with a smirk, closing his mouth.

He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

Eleanor walked to us, and gave each of us warm hugs. That meant a lot for Mike, even though he had a girlfriend already.

We ate a very delicious turkey, Mrs. Walker made it herself with a little help from Eleanor. The dinner was filled with laughter, and it was very merry. But Eleanor didn't speak a word. She only laughed and grinned—but didn't say a word. We had fruitcakes for dessert. Mrs. Walker told us Eleanor baked them herself. Eleanor would make a really good housewife. She would be a really good wife of mine. I could imagine her in kitchen wearing aprons, and, well, cook.

And after dinner, we sang songs in the living room. Dad played the piano for us, and we sang Christmas songs. I stood next to Eleanor, and we exchanged smiles. She looked very beautiful tonight. If only I could tell her that.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I wasn't that excited when mother told me she invited the McCartneys for dinner tonight. I was excited that I was going to meet Paul, but I wasn't really excited when I was told to wear a dress. Great. I don't have problems with dresses, I just don't like dressing up for occasions, that's all. And I was on my bloody period.

I went out to have a nice walk near the shops in Liverpool while watching the snow gently fell down from the sky to the wet, slippery ground. It was a lovely Christmas Eve, and very festive. People—mostly women—walked in and out of shops, carrying so many shopping bags, while men were busy chopping or buying Christmas trees for their living rooms. I looked at the window shops so I would find a good Christmas gift for Ramona, Paul, Mike, Mr. McCartney, and my parents. I didn't want to give George a gift, because he had been quite rude to me ever since he started dating that ugly oaf, Ruth Morrison.

I came home from Christmas shopping carrying the gifts I bought for my friends. I went straight to my room, and wrapped them with giftwraps and ribbons. I bought Ramona a new LP of Elvis; for Paul I bought a collection of photos of Brigitte Bardot; I bought a book about photography for Mike, because he'd been very interested of photography ever since I matured. He told me I have a very interesting, funny face. Just like Audrey Hepburn's! And lastly, I bought a picture frame for Mr. McCartney where he could put a picture of Paul and Mike there.

After wrapping all those gifts, I went downstairs to help my mother cook turkey and bake the fruitcakes. She seemed so happy and nervous at the same time. I wondered I would be like that when I'm a housewife when I'm married. Of course, I wouldn't be in the kitchen all the time. I don't want to be just an ordinary housewife, cooking, knitting, and cleaning the house. I wanted to do something worth of living. Maybe, I shall become a writer with a fascinating life like Hergé, or a traveller, or even a journalist that interview famous artists. But not a model or an actress for I am one awkward girl. I would never be as pretty as Audrey Hepburn or Marilyn Monroe! And I would never have someone like Fred Astaire or James Dean…or Paul.

(~o~)

I looked at myself on the mirror as I tied my hair with a red ribbon. I'd put on my best dress so I would look good for Paul—well, not just for Paul, but also for Mike and Mr. McCartney. And my mother told me to dress nicely. It took me an hour to find a really good dinner dress. I found my red dress, which I wore for Christmas last year. It was old, but I didn't mind at all. At least, I wear something good, right?

"Eleanor! Guests are here!" I heard my mother yell for me downstairs.

I took a few deep breaths before I walked out of my room. My head was spinning, and my heart was racing as I slowly walked down the staircase. Paul's eyes widened when he saw me walking down, and I smiled at him so things wouldn't be very awkward. He smiled back at me, and that was the time when I wanted to drop down the staircase and die of his handsomeness.

I hugged Paul and Mike as I greeted them warmly. It was rather sad to think that both of them were no longer single. It seemed like everyone had someone to love right now, while I am staying at home with nobody to love. It's quite sad to think about it, but it was almost Christmas so I didn't want to think about it.

I didn't know why I was so quiet during dinner while everyone was laughing and talking to each other with grins plastered on their faces. I kept on looking up from my food, and I would see Paul looking at me. I smiled at him, and then looked back at my food. Why on earth was he looking at me? And he was looking at me differently this time. Could it be? Was he in love with me? No, that was very impossible. He has a girlfriend, for Christ's sake! And besides, why would he be in love with me? I wasn't Brigitte Bardot or anything close that look like her!

We sang Christmas songs afterwards in the living room. Everything seemed so very beautiful. The living room seemed very bright and merry. My heart was at peace and very happy, and I felt like I wanted to cry because of the merry environment. Christmas is tomorrow, and so is Isaac Newton's birthday.

"Dinner was great, Eleanor," said Paul before he went home. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Don't thank me, thank my mother," I said, grinning. "Happy Christmas, Paul. I'll see you soon."

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Ellie," he said. He looked up, and then he cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're standing under a mistletoe," he said shyly.

I could feel my cheeks burning, because of that damn mistletoe. I looked at Paul, and we both started to chuckle. He looked around to make sure nobody was there but us. And we were alone in the living room. He looked at me again, and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. Even though it was on the cheek, I felt so happy, I just wanted to scream out to the world and tell the world how happy I was! Oh! what a joy!

"Good night, Eleanor," he said, smiling.

"Good night, Paul."

I watched him walk away with his father and brother while I thought of how adorable that face he made when he was about to kiss my cheek. I smiled at the thought, and touched my cheek. I could still feel his warm lips on my cheek, and my heart melted. I went to bed with a smile on my face. What a wonderful night!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, it's almost Christmas and my birthday in 23 days..<strong>

**Thanks for reading, everyone. And don't forget to review ;) Have a wonderful day!**


	21. Christmas, Christmas

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Christmas is finally here once again! And it's also my fourteenth birthday today! Hooray! I'm not that excited about my birthday, though. Happy Christmas, everyone! :D**

P.S. Note that I don't celebrate Christmas.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I woke up very early in the morning—perhaps, around six. It was finally Christmas! The only time when I could be really happy. And I was happier because of Paul's kiss last night. Even though it was only on the cheek, but still.

I jumped out of bed, and I looked out the window. It was snowing outside, and the front yard was covered with a blanket of snow. It was very cold in my room; I could even see my own breath!

I ran out of my room, and I could hear Christmas songs in my ears. The Christmas songs came from the living room. I saw all the presents sitting under the bright Christmas tree in the living room.

"Happy Christmas, dear Eleanor," I heard mother say to me.

I gave her a hug and a kiss. "Happy Christmas to you, mother dear!" I said, grinning. "Can I open the presents now?"

"Of course, you can," she said.

I ran to the Christmas tree, and looked for the presents with my name on it. I could tell the gifts I got were books, but I wouldn't mind at all.

I opened the gift-wrap, and it was a thick hard-covered notebook from mum.

"What is this, mother?" I asked, showing the book.

"That's your new diary," she said, smiling. "You seem quite down lately, so I thought you need a diary. Do you like it?"

I smiled at her. "Of course, I do! No, I love it very much! Thank you, mother!"

I opened the other gift from father. It was the book I'd always wanted by Charles Darwin, called _The Survival of the Fittest_. I'd always been fascinated with his theories and all. I wanted to give my dad a hug, but he was still asleep.

"Mother, is it okay if I go out for a while?" I asked her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To a friend's house?"

"Ramona's?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Very well, then."

I walked upstairs, and changed my clothes. I grabbed my hat, coat, and presents before I left home to my friend's house.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I heard loud laughter's downstairs. And it was very early in the morning! It was either my dad and Mike were watching television in the front room, or my house was haunted with Christmas ghosts. I walked out of my bedroom to investigate.

"Ah, Paul is still asleep," I heard Mike's voice in the living room.

I peeked in. "I'm not now," I said.

Everyone turned to look at me. Eleanor was here in my house! Now wonder it seemed so merry and cheerful.

"Oh, hi, Eleanor," I greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Paul," she greeted me back with a smile. She approached me while holding a gift on her palms.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said.

"No, it was all my pleasure, Paulie," she said, grinning. "Happy Christmas, Paul."

I smiled at her, and accepted her gift. "Happy Christmas to you too, Ellie," I said. "Oh! You stay here. I want to give you something."

I ran up to my room as fast as I could, and searched everywhere for her Christmas present. I found it, and then immediately ran downstairs. I gave it to her.

"I bought this for you," I said, giving her the present. It was a French-English, English-French dictionary.

She grinned at me. "Thank you very much, Paul," she said. "Well, I have to go now."

"What? So soon?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I promised my mother I won't be long. I'll see you around, Paul. Goodbye, Mike and Mr. McCartney! Happy Christmas, everyone!"

"Happy Christmas, Eleanor," dad, Mike, and I greeted back in unison as she walked out through the front door. I looked at it sadly.

"You should've woken up earlier, Paul," said Mike with a smirk.

"Mike, don't tease your brother," dad said.

"Yeah, Mike, don't tease your brother," I repeated what dad said.

Mike stuck out his tongue at me, and I made a silly face at him. We were the silliest siblings in Liverpool, I tell you.

I went upstairs to my room while opening the gift-wrap. My eyes widened when I saw a book of Brigitte Bardot. Eleanor always knew what to get me for Christmas. But this year, all I wanted for Christmas is for her to be my girlfriend. I would care less if Dorothy would flip about it. But sadly, I was too shy to tell Eleanor how I felt towards her.

I'd always imagined being that lucky fellow to be holding her tight, kissing those perfect lips of hers, caressing her freckles without feeling awkward, removing her spectacles, and look into her eyes without laughing awkwardly—and tell her I love her very much. When will I have the balls to tell her I love her? God!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's the Christmas chapter for this story. I've been thinking, readers, maybe I should make this story in parts, because it's going to be pretty long. Tell me what you think, readers. And don't forget to review! Once again, happy Christmas!<strong>

**Love,**

**Fool on the Hill Far, Far Away**


	22. One Day

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! How are you? Good? Okay. I was supposed to publish this chapter yesterday, but my brother was using the laptop until quite late at night. By the way, yesterday was Marianne Faithfull's birthday! ^_^**

**Enjoy this chapter, beloved readers!**

**P.S. Thank you for your reviews, and thank you to Alene236 for adding this story to your story alert. I love you, guys! 3**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I was out having tea with Eleanor in the café near school. She told me that was her favorite place to hang out. I suppose, cafés are a trend for Eleanor, now, because she often goes to cafés, and dress in black or in a very stylish way. Back when she was around thirteen or fifteen, she still went out to diners and wear big bubble skirts. What had happened to Eleanor now? She looked completely different.

"Eleanor…is this part of your French influence?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"You know…all of a sudden you're dressed in black, going to cafés all the time, especially here," I said.

"No, not really. I'm not smoking, aren't I?"

"No, you're not."

"I'm not that influenced with the French culture, Paul. I just like to dress in black, go to cafés, read books, s'all. And I'm starting to be fond of writing. I suppose, it's part of growing up for me."

"Oh." I said, and sipped my tea.

I looked at the book she was reading. _Bonjour Tristesse _by Francoise Sagan. How did she get that book? Didn't I buy her a French-English, English-French dictionary? Who got her that book?

"Eleanor, where did you get that book?" I asked her.

"Oh, Mike bought it for me," she said. "He's right. I like it very much."

"What does _tristesse _mean?" I asked.

"It means 'sadness', Paul," she said.

"Doesn't seem to be quite a happy book."

"It's a nice book, Paul. Don't judge a book by its cover. And it's not all about sadness. Cécile can be pretty happy some times, here. Whenever she's around with Cyril."

"Is it just like when you're around with me, hm?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

She looked up from the book with a straight face, and then smiled at me. "Paul, you cheeky git."

"Which you adore so much that you possibly don't know what to do when I'm not there with you." I said.

"Paul, I love you, but you can be so dramatic some times," she said, and then covered her face with the book again. "Stop it, alright? You're driving me mad."

I giggled, and lighted a cigarette. "Alright, I'll stop bothering you," I said, and looked around the room.

I saw a bloke—quite good-looking—was looking at Eleanor with a fascinated look on his pretty face. His eyes went down, and he licked his lips. God, he's disgusting.

"Eleanor, can you please look up from your book?" I asked her.

She uncovered her face with her book, and she looked at me with a straight face and an eyebrow raised. "What is it this time, Paul?" she asked.

"Can you please pretend that you're my girlfriend?" I asked.

"What for? To look cool in front of your pals? So that they think you're fooling around behind Dorothy?" she asked.

"No, it's not for that. It's because, there's a good-lookin' perverted bloke staring you," I said with a soft voice so people wouldn't hear.

"Let him look, I don't mind," she said, and then continued reading her book.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

Paul could be very annoying some times. I was reading a really good book, and he's disturbing me saying there's a perverted bloke looking at me. I would like to believe you, Paul, but not now.

"Oh, shite, here he comes," he said softly, and then looked away.

I ignored him, and kept on reading.

Suddenly, I felt a tall person standing next to our table. I remained reading my book, and waited for the person to speak.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you with your brother?" he asked.

I looked up from my book, and looked at him. He was quite good-looking. But it's a shame he's a pervert.

"Oh, no, I'm having a little date with my boyfriend here," I said, looking and smiling at Paul. "I'm ignoring him, because I'm trying to experiment with our relationship, so we can be closer than ever."

"Yes, that's very true," he said, smiling sweetly at me like how boyfriends usually smile to their girlfriends.

"Oh, I see," said the stranger, disappointed. "Sorry to disturb you, then."

"It's all right, lad," I said with a polite smile, and then he walked away.

Paul and I looked at each other, and I had to hold my laughter. We grinned at each other, and laughed a little.

"Do we look like we're siblings?" I asked him.

"No, we don't," he said, shaking his head.

"Good." I sighed. "That was fun, though. Pretending we were dating and all."

"Why? D'you want to do that kind of thing again?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

_Yes! _"No, Paul." I said with a straight face. _What are you saying? Say yes! _"I can hear your thoughts, Paul. No."

"Oh, damn it!" he sighed, and leaned back on his chair.

I smiled at him, and then read my book again. What was I doing? I should've said yes! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid—

"Hey, Eleanor," he said.

"Yes, Paul?" I responded, looking up from the book.

He smiled at me that handsome smile of his that made me feel weak in the knees. "You deserve to be looked at that way, you know?" he said, smiling kindly.

I smiled at him back. "Thank you, Paul."

(~o~)

_December 29_

_This is my first entry here, and I do not know what to call you. Must I call you "diary" or "journal"? Or by name? Oh, I've got a better idea! Paper heart! I'll call you my paper heart._

_Right, so…_

_Dear Paper Heart,_

_Let me introduce myself. I'm Eleanor Walker, and I am seventeen years old. I live in Liverpool, England with two of my parents. I'm an only child. It's sad, but true. But I don't get lonely so often, because I have two greatest friends in the whole universe! And they are Paul and Ramona. I'm closer to Paul, because I first met him. He's a family friend. Ramona is a school friend. I go to Liverpool Institute for Girls, and Paul goes to Liverpool Institute for Boys._

_It's four days after Christmas, and everything still seems so merry and festive. I got you for Christmas, by the way. From mum._

_It's past midnight, and I still can't sleep._

I suddenly heard a knock on my window, and I looked out. I saw Paul in front of it, and the sky was dark. I closed my diary, and walked to the window.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" I asked him as I opened the window.

"Surprising you again," he said with a grin, and he invited himself in. "Not asleep?"

"No, not yet," I said, closing the window. "Apparently, I'm not tired yet."

He laughed a little, and sat on the edge of my bed. "Are your parents asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, they are," I said, approaching him. "Why are you here, Paul?" I sat next to him on the bed.

"I thought I'd visit you, you know," he said. "Have a little chat, which we didn't have the time to this afternoon."

I chuckled heartily. "I'm sorry about this afternoon, Paulie," I said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, s'alright," he said, smiling. "After all, I had a nice afternoon."

"So, what is it that you want to talk about with me?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled at me, and my heart started to race when I looked into his handsome hazel eyes. Oh, God, why must they be so handsome?

"Dorothy came to my room this afternoon while we were away," he said slowly with both of his eyebrows raised. "She found the letters from my German girl."

"Your German girl?" I repeated.

"Yeah, my German girl. I've one back in Germany." He said. "She sends me these lovey dovey letters, and also saying that she couldn't wait for me to come back to Hamburg."

Hearing this broke my heart a little. Knowing he had two girls—one in Liverpool, and one in Germany. Paul was a playboy. I'd known that for quite a long time, but why was I still hanging around with him?

Unconditional love, I suppose.

"What's her name? Your German girl?" I asked.

"Erika." He said. "I knocked her up."

I raised both of my eyebrows in shock. "You did?" I asked.

"Don't tell it to anyone, but yes…I did knock her up."

"Oh, Paul…and what about Dorothy? You knocked her up, too, didn't you?" I demanded softly, standing up from my bed.

"Yes, I did, but she had a miscarriage, and you know that, don't you?" he said.

I softened my gaze at him. "And what are you going to do now?" I asked him softly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't break up with Erika," he said, "and I possibly can't break up with Dottie." He looked at me with sad eyes. "What do I do, Ellie?"

I sighed. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't just tell him to break up with both of them.

"Do you love Dottie?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you love Erika?"

He paused right there. He pursed his lips, and then shook his head.

"Well, I'm afraid, you have to break up with Erika, Paul," I said. "If you're using her just for sex, well, you have to break up with her. A girl wants more than just sex, Paul. You have to know that. Some day, if you're still sticking around with her, she's begging you to tell her that you love her. And I know that will be tough for you, because you only need her for sex, and that's it." I sat down next to him.

"You're right. I'll give her a call tomorrow morning." He said, and then hugged me. "Thank you, Eleanor."

I could feel my heart thumping my chest, and I had an uneasy feeling inside my stomach. I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're welcome, Paul. You will be making me happy if you stop hugging me." I said.

"But I'm so grateful that I should hug you till death, Eleanor," he replied. "You make me so happy, don't you know that, love?"

"No, I don't."

He looked at me. "Well, now you know, darling." He said, and then planted a kiss on my cheek. Paul should stop kissing me nowadays, but I quite enjoy his kisses so much. He should kiss me on the lips some time.

"Can I sleep over for the night, love?" he asked.

"Why not?" I said.

He lied down on the bed, and I lied down next to him. We were both looking out the window as if it was a television or something. He set his hand on my shoulder, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Eleanor?" he began.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know…why you're my best friend?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're always there for me when I'm in need or not, and you're always supporting me." He said. "You're just like my mother, don't you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. At some ways."

I closed my eyes, and buried my face on his neck. I lied down on my side, and hugged him.

"And do you want to know why you're my best friend, Paul?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're so damn funny and hopeless, I can't just leave you all alone…especially when you're all messed up like this." I said with a smile.

He giggled, and he hugged me tightly. "I love you, Eleanor."

I didn't say anything, and pretended to sleep. Did he love me like a sister, or like how he loves Dorothy? Now, I'm confused. Thank you, Paul. Thank you for making me confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, everyone. And don't forget to review ;)<strong>

**All my love,**

**Fool on the Hill Far Far Away**

**P.S. Don't watch videos about Paul's death hoax on Youtube.**


	23. During the New Year Party

**Author's Note: Happy New Year, my beloved readers! It's finally 2012! Let us all hope 2012 will be a better year - and the world won't end. This is the New Year chapter of _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You? _Enjoy, everybody, and thank you for your reviews :)**

**P.S. The fireworks are scaring my poor dog.**

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve<p>

Paul's POV

It was New Year's Eve. I couldn't believe it's almost 1961! Time does fly so fast. And mum isn't here to witness all these. The lads and I threw a New Year's Eve party at a club somewhere in Liverpool, but it wasn't very far from our houses. I actually wanted to spend the last day of December and 1960 with me dad, but Eleanor was going to be there, so I decided to join the party.

Finally at the club, I saw Eleanor approaching the bar looking very nervous and shy. Same ol' Eleanor. I approached her quietly, and held her hand. She literally jumped, and turned to look at me.

"Paul, you gave me a fright!" she said, her face was all red.

"Sorry. I've been looking everywhere for you! You seem rather lost."

"I'm sorry, Paul. It's been a long time since I went to a club." She said, smiling nervously.

"S'alright. Come on, let's dance!"

I dragged her to the dance floor, and we started to dance to the fast beat of the song. I sang along to the song, and I bobbed my hand. She was giggling with glee, celebrating the last day of December and 1960.

"Are you having fun, Ellie?" I asked, twirling her around.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"Loads of fun!"

She grinned at me, and her eyes were twinkling. Her eyes started to wander off, and looked over my shoulder. She was all smiles before she looked over my shoulder. What did she see?

"What is it this time?" I asked her with a smile.

"Those two love birds snogging." She said.

"I thought you don't fancy George anymore?"

"I don't, Paul. It's disturbing to see couples snog like that, you know!"

"Then you find it disturbing when you see me and Dot snog like that, eh?"

She rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips. "Yes."

"Do you want to snog like that?" I asked with interest.

She shrugged. "Sure, but not in public!"

"Why not?" I smirked.

She looked at me, and chuckled. "Oh, I know what you're thinking, Paul. No. I'm not going to snog you in public!" she said.

"I thought you want to be kissed?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Not now." She said. "I'm not in the mood for kisses and all those lovey-dovey stuff. Disgusting!"

"This isn't like you at all!"

"Well, what am I like?" she asked, smirking.

"Uh...you know, you're usually...romantic," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Heh, well, I'm not like that now."

"What are you like now? Tell me."

"More serious. Not thinking about love. No boys." I said.

"Well, that's a shame. I heard someone from school fancies you."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

I laughed at her sudden shock. "I'm just kidding, love!" I said, and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Stop harassing me, Paul." She said, and then looked away from me.

"Hey, it's fun harassing you, all right? I blame you for being so...harassable."

"That's not even a word!"

"It is if I say it."

She looked at me, and I smiling at her like a proud rooster. Yes, I know I was very cocky and cheeky. But I loved to be cocky and cheeky when she's around. She rolled her eyes, and looked away from me again.

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

I was having lots of fun with Ruth, and we were kissing on the dance floor, and didn't care about anything in the world. It was very strange of me to do so, but I was very in love with her. And I couldn't control my hormones, alright?

"I'll be back in a while, George," she said, "I'm going to the ladies' room."

"I'll be waiting for you," I said with a smile as she walked away from my sight.

I put my hands in my pockets, and I turned to look at a table where I saw John, Cynthia, and Eleanor talking to each other with smiles on their faces. It was the first time tonight to see Eleanor alone without Paul, you know? And I was very glad to see her not being with Paul.

Unexpectedly, John and Cynthia left her alone on the table for a dance. I could see my chance to talk to Eleanor. With Ruth in the ladies' room, Paul nowhere to be found, John and Cynthia going for a dance. I could see why not? I approached her slowly, and I saw her looking at me. She turned her head away quickly. She was so cute when she's shy.

"Hello, Eleanor." I greeted her with a loud voice so she could hear.

She looked up from her fingers, but she didn't smile when she saw me. "Oh, hello, George," she said, her voice was straight. "What can I do for you, hm?"

"Uh, listen, I need to speak with you for a moment." I said.

"Aren't we speaking now?"

"Privately?"

"What for?"

"Please?"

"Alright."

She stood up, and I hold her by the wrist as soon as she got up from the chair. I led her out of the club, and we walked to a dark and quiet alley. She leaned against a wall, and I stood before her feeling very nervous. I could feel cold sweat on my head.

"So, what is it George?" she asked.

"Eleanor, I…I…crap!" I said, and saw the opportunity right there. I held the back of her head with my hand, I leaned down, and _finally _kissed her! I, George Harrison, finally kissed Eleanor Walker on the lips! It felt really good to kiss her.

I parted my lips away from mine, and we looked at each other. I felt numb on the fingers, my hormones were rushing, and my heart was beating fast. Her face was red, and then she suddenly slapped me across my face.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, my hand on the slapped cheek.

"For kissing me, you ignorant twat!" I yelled. "You can't just ask me to talk to you privately, and then kiss me behind your girlfriend's back!"

"I thought you've always wanted that kiss?" I asked.

"No, George," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want your bloody kiss anymore, because you've broken my heart for the second time! I tried to be good to you and be in love with you again, but…I just…I just can't." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Eleanor…" I said softly, approaching her slowly. "I'm sorry that I've been such an arse."

She hugged me, and rested her chin on my shoulder. I could feel her warm breath on my ear, and I could hear her quietly crying.

"George, I do like you…I really do," she said, letting me go. "But I just don't fancy you anymore like before when I was still…very young and naïve." She sighed. "I'm sorry, George. I don't mean to be the heartbreaker this time…but you do need to know how…shitty it feels like to be broken-hearted."

She walked away, and left me all alone. She was right. It really did feel shitty to be broken-hearted. I need to apologize to the girl. But she might not want to speak to me. Oh, George, what have you done?

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I walked down the street while wiping the tears with the back of my hand. I walked back in to the club to get my things so I could go home.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" Paul asked me.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I am," I lied.

"No, you don't look okay," he said.

"Paul, for God's sake, I _am _fine!" I insisted.

"No, you're not," he said. "Please, tell me what happened."

I sighed, and looked down to the floor.

"Look, guys, I think I'm going to go ahead with Eleanor," Paul said to his pals.

"So soon, Paul and Eleanor?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, we're very tired, and I don't want my dear Eleanor to go home alone," said Paul. "G'night, everyone."

"Night, lovebirds," said John, and he chuckled.

Paul and I walked out of the club, and bumped into George. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Bye, George, have a good night," said Paul.

"Thanks, mate. You too." Said George. "Bye, Eleanor."

"Bye, George." I said softly with a straight face without looking at him.

Paul and I walked down the street hand-in-hand together with silence around us even though it was New Year's Eve. People were already trying their fireworks.

"For Christ's sake, it's not even New Year yet!" said Paul, and laughed.

I didn't say anything, and kept my frown. He poked my cheek, and I winced.

"Hey," he said softly, "what's with the frown?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"There's something going on, alright. And you have to tell me, because I'm your best mate."

I shook my head again. "You won't understand."

"Try me."

A tear streamed down my face, and I wiped it with the back of my hand. He decided to go to the nearest park where we could talk about what was going on in my mind.

A few people were in the park with picnic blankets and baskets, having a New Year's Eve picnic with their lovers or family. Paul tried to find a quiet spot where we could stay and talk. We sat on a bench under a really huge shady tree, and it was really cool being under it.

"Tell me, now," he said, looking at me.

I sighed. "It's George." I said. "He's driving me mad, Paul!"

He touched my lower lip. "Your lips are red," he said.

I looked away.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" he asked, and I nodded my head slowly.

"Why is he in love with me?" I asked him softly.

"Why wouldn't he be in love with you?" he asked me back. "I mean, come on, Eleanor! Look at yourself! You're still beautiful even though you wear your glasses at certain times. Your dark eyes sparkle all the time, and…you have a nice pair of lips. Red, kissable lips."

I gave a scoffing laugh. I looked at him, and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Paul," I said. "Thank you for your kind words about me."

"What, it's true, isn't it?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I leaned back against the bench, and rested my head on his shoulder as I looked at the dark starry skies. He wrapped his arm around me, and rubbed my arm.

"Now what am I going to do with George?" I asked him.

"Ignore him." He said. "Just ignore him."

I nodded my head. "I'll try to, Paulie."

I heard a few people saying, "It's almost midnight, everybody!", in the park. I looked at Paul, and he gave me an assuring smile. He glanced at his wristwatch, and said a long: "Oh…"

"What is it, Paulie?" I asked.

"Fifteen seconds until midnight." He said, smiling. "Fourteen…thirteen…twelve…eleven…ten…come on, count along, Eleanor!"

I smiled at him. "Eight…seven…"

"Six…five…"

"Four…three…"

"Two…"

"One!"

Fireworks blasted in the starry skies, and people watched the fireworks in awe. Paul and I looked up, and we were both very amazed at how amazing the fireworks were. He stood up from the bench, dragging me up, and he danced around while holding me tight.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked him, giggling.

"Dancing!" he said. "It's New Year, Eleanor! Dance!"

I said, and waltzed across the field with him.

"Happy New Year, Eleanor!" he said to me with his handsome grin.

I never noticed how handsome he looked under the moonlight. I smiled at how handsome he was. "Happy New Year, Paulie." I said, and attacked him with a bear hug. "I can't believe it's 1961 already!"

"Time goes by so fast, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does!" I said, grinning. "Lovely! Let's hope this year is better than last year!"

After all that, Paul took me home. We passed by a cemetery, and then he suddenly stopped. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Let's go there, shall we?" he asked, gesturing at the cemetery.

"What for?" I asked back.

"To tell my mother it's 1961 already." He said with a sad sigh.

I hesitated. "Alright, let's go. But if I see something, I'm going to leave you alone and run for my life." I said. "And if I have nightmares tonight, I swear I will blame you in the morning."

He laughed, and wrapped his arm on the back of my waist. "Alright, love. Let's go in."

He opened the gate, and we walked down the path of the cemetery quietly. I squeezed Paul's hand, and the hairs on my hands were standing. It was very dark and quiet. I didn't like it one bit.

"Paul, I'm scared," I whispered.

"Hey, at least we're not a couple sneaking in the cemetery to do something naughty," he said, and then snickered.

"Very funny, Paul," I said, rolling my hands.

He suddenly stopped, and I stood behind him. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That."

We became silent to hear what was that sound he heard.

"Paul, I don't hear anything!" I said.

"Oh, well, let's go then," he said.

We continued walking down the cemetery. I squeezed Paul's hand again when I heard a faint giggle. I glanced behind my back, but all I saw were gravestones. I looked forward, and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything scary.

"Eleanor?" he asked.

"Y-yes, Paul?"

"Nothing. Just checking. Ah! There it is!"

We stopped walking, and I remained standing behind Paul. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw Paul's mother's name carved on the gravestone.

"If only she was here," he sighed.

I set my hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Paul," I said, trying to cheer him up.

We stayed there for three minutes, and then I heard footsteps approaching. I tugged at Paul's jacket, and pulled it.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around.

"I don't know, Paul, but I heard something," I said.

"There's a ghost behind you." He said.

"Oh, come on, Paul! It's not funny!" I said, and he laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you out of here," he said, holding my hand. "Goodbye, mum."

We walked down the path, and I looked at my left and then right. I saw my name—only first name—carved on the gravestone. I stopped, and pulled Paul to me.

"Paul, do you know who…Eleanor Rigby is?" I asked, observing the gravestone.

"Oh, yes, I do," he said, nodding his head. "She's the woman who will be standing in the corner of your bedroom tonight!"

I hit Paul's arm. "Seriously, Paul, it's not funny!"

He laughed. "It is to me." He said, and then his smile slowly faded. "Eleanor…Eleanor…"

"Paul, please don't scare me!" I said.

"Run, Ellie! Run!" He said, and started to run.

I followed behind him, and I ran as fast as I could. I started to pant as I ran behind him, and holding his hand really hard. I could feel someone was watching us, and I needed to get out of there. We were finally out of the cemetery, and we wouldn't care if we forgot to close the gates or not.

"Paul…Paul…stop…" I panted.

He stopped running, and we both panted. Cold sweat was gathering on my forehead, and I wiped them off with the back of my hand.

"What did…what did you see?" I asked, still panting.

"Nothing. I just wanted to scare you." He said, and then laughed again.

"That's it! I will never go to cemeteries again with you!" I said, hitting his arm really hard while he was still laughing.

"Alright, alright! I've learned my lesson!" He said, grinning.

Paul finally took me home. We held hands as we walked down my neighborhood. I was starting to think I should apologize to him for being so snappy earlier.

"I'm sorry about being so snappy before, Paul," I said softly. "I was quite upset after the George thing."

"Hey, it's all right. You don't have to apologize." He said, hugging me.

He walked me up to the front door, and we said our goodbyes. I grabbed his hand when he was about to walk away. He turned around, and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Eleanor?" he asked.

I planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. We looked at each other with smiles on our faces. "Thank you for a lovely night, Paulie," I said, smiling.

"My pleasure." He said. "Bye, now."

"Bye-bye."

I walked in the house with a smile on my face. I climbed upstairs to my bedroom after locking the door, and went to bed with a smile. I wouldn't forget this wonderful night. And then I remembered of Eleanor Rigby.

"Stupid Paul," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's all, folks! Have a pleasant New Year, yeah? And don't forget to review! Bye-bye, now!<strong>

**All my love,**

**Fool on the Hill Far Far Away**


	24. Because

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Happy New Year! I can't believe it's 2012 already. So ~ I just returned from Bali, and I'm updating this chapter for my beloved readers. Thank you for your reviews, and hello, new readers :D**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

A few days after New Year was going pretty well, I tell you. School would come soon, and we had to cherish these free days before school starts once again. I spent more time with Eleanor, and I wonder if it was just me…but she looked more beautiful than ever. Even though she's wearing her spectacles more often now. She made me more nervous when I'm with her.

One day, we were at the park just looking at the frozen pond with silence hung in the air. She was eating her bread, which she brought from home. She offered me one, but I said no.

"Hey, Eleanor, I have a question to ask you," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? What is it, Paul?" she asked.

"What's the opposite of a pedophile?" I asked.

"A gerontophile." She said, and looked at me. "Why d'you ask?"

I shrugged. "I think I am one," I said.

She laughed. "Don't tell me you've slept with an older woman," she said.

I looked at her with a serious face, and then she frowned after looking at my straight face.

"Oh, Paul…" she said. "When?"

"It was…quite a long time ago." I said. "Just before mum died. It was the first time for me to do it."

"How old was she?"

"In her forties, I suppose. I don't know. She loves to help my mum and the household."

"Oh, God, Paul! That's disgusting!" she said, making a disgusted look. "I think I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"What?"

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm just joking, Paulie. This love I have for you as a friend is an…unconditional love." She said. "I will still love you if you do something crazy like that or you're a retard."

"Thank you, Eleanor," I thanked her, smiling. "Do you know that you are the best friend I've ever had?"

"Am I?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

I tapped her nose playfully, and she giggled. "Yes, you are," I said while wishing I could say more than that. Like _I love you_.

She looked at the pond while softly sighing. "I heard from my mother that one of my neighbors fancies me." She said, and then laughed heartily. I felt a little jealous. Nobody could have her. "It's silly, isn't it?"

"Why is it silly? You deserve to be fancied, Eleanor." I said.

"Do I?"

"Yes." I said, and held her tightly. "You're clever, funny, and beautiful. It's quite rare to find a girl who's like that nowadays, you know?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for your kind words, Paul." She said. "He's not that handsome, anyway. He's a teddy boy."

"Aren't I a teddy boy?" I asked.

"You're a wannabe teddy boy," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, crumbs." I said, and laughed with her.

After another few minutes of talking to each other there in the park near her house, we decided to go home. I walked her home first, and when I saw the colorful flowers in her front yard, I couldn't help but to give her a compliment.

"Your flowers are looking swell, Ellie," I said.

"Yes, they do, don't they? Thank you."

I smiled at her. "I'll see you around soon, love."

"_Adieu_." She said while waving her graceful hand at me, and I waved at her back.

I took a bus ride back home, and I saw Dorothy at my bus stop. She'd returned back to Liverpool a few days ago, but I kept on spending my time with Eleanor instead of with her.

"Where have you been, Paul?" she demanded as she followed me.

"I was with Eleanor." I said, rather annoyed of her tone.

"You're always with Eleanor! You never spend time with me!" she started yelling at me.

"Can you please stop yelling? You're embarrassing me." I said while looking at her. "And can you stop being jealous? Eleanor is my best friend."

"But I'm your girlfriend!" she stated. "You should be with me, not with _her_, for bloody hell's sake!"

I glared at her. Right now, I just wanted to slap her, but I was quite near to my house. So, I decided to do what I wanted to do for quite a long time.

"Dorothy," I began sternly, "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" she asked with a scoffing laugh.

"I'm breaking up with you. Our relationship is over." I said sternly. "I am so sick of you being jealous. We're done!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. Good riddance, Paul McCartney." She said and started to walk away.

"See ya." I said, and walked back to my house.

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

I was rather surprised to see Eleanor in my front door while holding a plate of sandwiches on her hands. Her face was very white, and her cheeks were very red. She's very beautiful.

"Hi, George," she said softly. "I brought you these." She showed me the sandwiches, and I accepted them. I looked at her with a confused look.

"What's this for?" I asked kindly.

"I want to apologize to you…for what I did during the New Year party," she said slowly while looking into my eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me, Eleanor," I said. "You're right. I'm a prick."

"No, you're not. I am." She said, and then quickly looked away from my eyes.

I held her chin with my fingers, and I turned her head so I could look at her eyes.

"We're both pricks," I said with a comforting smile.

She chuckled softly, and I removed my fingers from her smooth chin.

"I broke up with Ruth, by the way," I said slowly.

"Oh? Why?" she asked.

"She couldn't stop saying bad things about you. She said you're a groupie of the band, because you hang around with the band all the time." I said.

"George, you didn't have to break up with her just because she said that," she said, I could tell in her eyes she was rather offended and touched.

"No, I wanted to. She'd been calling you a groupie since last year we first dated." I said.

She smiled at me, but her gaze was empty. "Thank you, George." She said. "No one has ever done that to me before."

"I'm glad to be the first," I said with a proud smile.

"I have to go back home," she said while pushing her spectacles.

"Right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, George." She said, and walked away from me with her hair being blown by the wind behind her back.

I looked at the sandwiches. They seemed delicious.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I felt very relieved after apologizing to George. I knew those sandwiches were going to work. Thank you, Paul, for telling me George's favorite food.

I saw Ruth approaching me with an angry look on her face when I stepped out of the bus. I knew what she was going to do to me.

"Oh, no," I said, and started to walk a little faster.

"Eleanor, you stop right there!" she said, but I kept on walking faster than before.

I heard her running footsteps, so I ran as fast as I could. Even though I was a fast runner at school, my legs were too tired, and she managed to push me down to the cold, icy ground. My spectacles fell off from my nose, and my vision was quite a blur. I reached for my spectacles, but I knew she had taken it. I managed to get back on my feet, and I tried to tackle her.

"Give back my spectacles, Ruth, you incompetent fool!" I yelled at her.

"Aw, you poor blind girl," she said on my ear, but when I tried to hit her she leaped some place else.

I heard glass shattering into pieces in front of me. I gasped, and covered my mouth. Hot tears were in my eyes.

"Oops, I accidentally dropped it," she lied.

I was about to strangle her till death, but she slapped me really hard across my cheek. Why weren't people helping me? I'm a good person, for Christ's sake!

Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"That's for interfering my relationship with George, you bitch!" she yelled at me.

I just wanted to go to a corner and cry there. That's all I could do. All I could do is cry. I'm weak.

"Ruth! What are you doing to Eleanor?" I heard Paul's voice. I didn't know if it was just my imagination or it was for real.

"I was just giving her a lesson, that's all," she retorted.

"Did you hurt her?" he demanded, and I heard him picking up my spectacles. "You dropped her favorite spectacles!"

"She deserves it. George broke up with me!" she yelled.

"But don't go blame it on Eleanor! Just because she hangs around in the band, that doesn't mean she's a groupie, you foolish girl! George is lucky to break up with you soon, or he'll be very miserable. Now, go back home, you useless thing." He yelled at her back.

She harrumphed, and stormed away.

I wiped the tears away from my face with the back of my hand.

"Paul?" I said softly.

"I'm here, Eleanor," he said, and gave me my spectacles.

I wore it, and I had the vision of a fly. I looked at him, and there were ten of him.

"Paul, you're my savior," I said to him with a sly smile. "I don't know what I'll be like without you."

He smiled at me back.

"How did you know George broke up with her?" I asked.

"George called me last night." He said. "How did you know about that?"

"George told me earlier." I said, and then sighed. "Thank you for saving my life, Paul. Now, I should go back home, and weep in my room."

"But I've something to tell you." He said while holding my hand to stop me from walking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I broke up with Dorothy." He said.

"Don't tell me she's jealous of me." I said, and sighed. "You and George break up with your girlfriends because of me." I laughed. "It's very silly. I can't believe it."

"Believe it or not, it's true." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes." He said, releasing my hand.

"I'll see you around, Paul."

"Bye." He said.

I walked back home while holding back the tears. I wanted to go straight to my room, but my mother stopped me halfway.

"What happened to your spectacles?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"I fell." I said. I did fall, didn't I?

"I think you should just use contact lenses, dear." She said.

"No! I want to use spectacles." I said.

"Alright, then. We'll order a new one tomorrow." She said. "Why don't you just drink carrot juice first?"

"I'll just do that later." I said, and ran straight to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Frankly, girls, we're all gerontophiles :p<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	25. Twisting Time is Here!

**Author's Note: The previous chapter was rather boring, wasn't it? Well, I promise you, that this chapter will not be boring. So, please read, and when you've done reading this chapter, review. Remember, authors love getting reviews! I know you do too! ;) And I'm really, really, _really _sorry for updating so long. The internet connection was very slow yesterday, and you know.**

**P.S. I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend: ringorrats.**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I was finally single and out of Dorothy's clutches. I felt really relieved after breaking up with her. We've dated for quite a long time, and I was rather getting bored with her. And I knew I was quite hard on her and told her to do things she didn't want to do, so it was best for both of us. She's free from my demanding clutches.

It was the last day of winter holidays, and I decided to spend the morning and afternoon with Eleanor. She might not come to the band's gig tonight, because she had to study to prepare for tomorrow.

Some of the ice had melted in Forthlin Road, but I didn't know about the place where she lived. But when I came to her neighborhood, not even a single ice was spotted! The road was a bit wet after the melting of the ice, so I had to be careful.

I saw Eleanor planting in the front yard when I stood in front of her short wooden gate. I could see the colorful flowers she'd planted a few months before winter came. They were looking good.

"Are you planting another flower?" I asked.

She turned her head to me, and grinned. "Yes, I am," she said.

She covered the seeds with the soil, and watered it a bit. She took off her gloves, and approached me.

"What flower is it now?" I asked her as she sat on the flat gate.

"Dahlias," she said while gazing at the empty soil with a proud smile. "I reread _The Secret Garden_, and remembered that I'd always wanted to do gardening in the house after the first time I read that book."

"When was that?" I asked.

"When I was ten years old," she said. "And so, I told my mother I wanted to do something with our plain front yard, and she allowed me to plant many flowers I wanted. And in the backyard, we have tomatoes growing. She didn't have to buy those expensive tomatoes in the market anymore, now that we have tomatoes growing in our yard."

"I'm very proud of you, Eleanor," I said while I planted a light kiss on her cheek, and then opened the gate so I could come in.

"Did I tell you to come in?" she asked me with a serious face.

"But—" I was surprised, I tell you!

Her serious face broke into a wide smile, and then she laughed. "I got you, Paul," she said. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

I laughed with her, and set my hands on her waists. "You little bugger," I said as I carried her on my shoulder.

She giggled, and begged me to let her down.

I walked to the front door, and set her down there. Her face was red after laughing, and her dark eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, Paul! Don't do that to me again!" she giggled.

I smiled at her. "I won't." I said.

"Come on in, then," she said while opening the door for us to come in.

I walked in to her house, and I heard the door being closed behind us. She told me to wait in her room while waiting for her to bring up biscuits and cups of tea for us. She then disappeared to the kitchen in the back of the house.

I climbed up the staircase, and walked to her room, leaving the door opened, because her father wasn't home.

I saw a new postcard on her wall. It was from her aunt, I could guess. She was in Switzerland, because of the alps. I wasn't sure, though. She could be in Switzerland or Austria, because both of them have alps.

I saw on her study desk an opened notebook with her cursive writing on it. I knew it was her diary. When I was about to turn away, I saw my name on it, and since I was very curious about things, I read the sentence that had my name on it.

_Paul saved my life, paper heart. He's my hero—he has always been my hero. He never lets me down. That is one of the things I love about Paul. Gosh, paper heart, I love him so much, and I'm…I'm afraid if I tell him that, he will just laugh. I don't want to be broken-hearted like what George did to me. Paul's my best friend, for God's sake. Is it normal for his best girl mate to be in love with him? _I read in my mind.

Eleanor loves me. She's in love with me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was very happy, I couldn't hold back my smile. I looked away from her diary, and grinned by myself.

"Eleanor is in love with me," I said softly.

When she went in to her room carrying a silver tray with biscuits and cups of tea on top of it. I smiled when she came in. I just realized that she was wearing the pair of jeans I personally loved to see her wear.

"Let's sit on the floor, shall we?" she asked me with a grin.

"Sure." I said.

She set the tray down on the floor, and we both sat down there across each other. As I ate a homemade biscuit, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I knew that I was making her uncomfortable with my gaze, but she was breathtakingly beautiful. She looked at me with both of her eyebrows raised.

"Paul, please don't look at me like that," she said. "You're making me uncomfortable."

I blushed. "I'm sorry, love." I said.

She decided we should play a game of chess. She wanted to be black, and so I chose the white. I began first by moving the pawn in the center two steps. She followed what I did, and then I moved one of the pawns again.

"Have you heard of the racism going on in London?" she asked me as she moved her pawn.

"Yes, I have," I said. "It's horrible."

"It's more than horrible! It's inhuman!" she said. "It doesn't matter if we're white or black, for Christ's sake. We're all humans. It's just the skin color that's different."

Something was bothering her, I could tell. But I didn't know how to ask her.

"My father is a racist," she said softly. "I was watching Chubby Checker on the television last night, and he said things like: 'Black people are not allowed to be singers and famous. They should go back as being slaves!' My father…he is unbelievable."

"That's very mean of him to said that." I commented while eating her horse with my bishop.

"It's more than mean, Paul! I can't even believe he's my father!" she said while moving her queen. "Check."

I paused. I was thinking on how to protect my king. If I move my bishop to cover the king, her queen might eat my bishop. No, she wouldn't do that. Well—we could always try.

"I can't stand my father anymore, Paul," she said, breaking the silence, while moving her queen back. "Some times, it feels like I just want to say those bad things that were on the tip of my tongue. But if I do, he would throw me out of the house."

I knew that she was the good girl image of her family. But she wasn't that good of a girl. She had a free mind, and loving soul. She doesn't just study all night. She's not a robot that will be in the future. I knew she wanted to destroy the good girl image, but she just couldn't.

"I can't wait until I go to university," she said. "I can read what I want, listen to what I want, and watch any films I want. And then I'll travel around the world just like my Aunt Mary."

"And you will, Eleanor," I said. "And you will be a successful writer one day."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Paul." She said. "And I'm very sure you and your bandmates are going to be very famous, and your good looks are ruining people's lives."

I chuckled as I ate her queen.

"Oh, blast you, Paul, for eating my precious queen!" she said.

"God didn't save the queen," I smiled cheekily.

"Paul, can you keep a promise?" she asked me after a short pause.

"Of course."

"Let us not…separate from each other when you're already famous, and I'm a working girl. Let's go to cafés every Saturday afternoon, and speak to each other about the things that had been going on in our lives. I don't want to be like many of these people I know at school when after they graduate, they lost contact with their closest friends at school, and have their own life." She said. "I think that's just horrible."

I looked at her, and she looked at me. I smiled at her, and tapped the tip of her nose. "I promise, sweetheart," I said.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

"I promise, sweetheart," he said to me with that handsome smile of his that could make girls go wild.

I smiled back at him. "Why do you like to call me _sweetheart _or…_darling _or _love_?" I asked, turning my smile into a grin. "I'm not even your girlfriend."

He cocked his head slightly to one side while looking at me with twinkling eyes. "You're just a sweet girl, that's all." He said.

I giggled. "You're silly, Paul."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are." I said, and then looked at the chessboard. What a mess. "That's it, I give up! You win this round, McCartney!"

"Bow down before me, Walker!" he said with a powerful voice.

"Never!" I grinned.

He poked me on my waist, and I jumped as reflex. "Paul, don't do that to me!" I said as I giggled. "I regret for telling you my weak spot."

"Oh?"

"Yes." I said, and stood up from the floor.

I turned on the radio, and my favorite song—_Let's Twist Again _by Chubby Checker—began to play. I turned around to look at Paul with a grin.

"It's my favorite song!" I said to him. "Dance with me, Paul!"

He stood up from the floor, and held both of my hands. We began to do the twist, and Paul showed off a few legs moves. He was such a good dancer. He twirled me around, and we bobbed our heads to the beat of the music.

"_Do you remember when things were really hummin'?_" he sang to me with a grin.

"_Yeeeeahhh, let's twist again, twistin' time is here!_" I continued.

He lifted me off the floor, and I opened my legs between his lean body. I threw my legs back, and then they landed back on the floor. I looked at him with a very surprised look on my face.

"I didn't know I could do that!" I said to him.

"Anything is possible when you're with me," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, like being pregnant," I giggled.

"Haha! Shut up." He said, and I pinched his cheek for being so cheeky.

After a few minutes of dancing, we sat down on the floor while catching our breaths. It was a lot of fun. I had fun dancing with Paul. I always have fun dancing with Paul. He was fun to dance with.

"That was fun, Paul," I sighed.

"Let's do that again some times," he said.

"I'd love that." I said with a smile.

He stayed for another few hours, but he went home when it was almost dark. I liked having him for company. I never get bored when I'm with him. I would never get bored if I were to spend the rest of my life with him.

I love Paul with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what do you think, everybody? You can tell me by reviewing! It's not that hard ;)<strong>

**I just want to tell you that it might take long for me to update this story, because I must study for the national exams and all, and I might update it every Saturday or Sunday. I'll try my best, and I'm very sorry if it take me so long to update.**

**Ciao! :)**


	26. A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note: Hello there, everyone! If you love the previous chapter, then you will probably love this one! This is the moment you all have been waiting for! Thank you to 15in for adding this story to your favorite story and story alert. And thank you to my wonderful and faithful readers for sticking around and reviewing.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my love, Charles.**

**Anyway, proceed.**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

It was a very average Saturday afternoon. Mike was playing with his friends, while I stayed at home to just lie down on my bed while listening to my favorite songs on the radio. But this afternoon, I was reading the newspaper in the living room with me dad. There was going to be Eleanor's favorite film on BBC Channel tonight at eight. Her television was still broken, and so I came up with the greatest idea.

I looked up from the newspaper to look at my dad who was reading a book while smoking his pipe.

"There is _Funny Face _tonight on BBC," I said. "Can I invite Eleanor over? She loves _Funny Face_."

"I can see why not," he smiled. "But only in one condition."

"What?"

"She stays for dinner."

I smiled back at him. "Sure, dad."

I called Eleanor when I was about to have lunch. Hearing her voice again made me smile. She'd been very busy lately. I rarely see her during the bus ride home. She had Lacrosse after school and she walked home more often so she could get used to running during matches.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Eleanor," I greeted with a little smile. "How are you? It's been a long time since we talk."

"Indeed! Oh, I miss you so much, Paul! I'm glad to hear your voice again. I'm sorry for being so busy. How are you, Paulie?" she asked, sounding very cheerful.

"I'm fine, love. And how about you?"

"I'm fine, now," she laughed.

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked her.

"No, why?"

"There's _Funny Face _tonight on BBC, and I want you to watch it with me at my house. Do you want to?" I asked.

"Of course, I want to, Paul! When should I be there?" she asked.

"We dine at seven."

"I'll be there at seven."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Paul!"

I hung up. I couldn't wait to see her tonight after a long time. I had to look good for her.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I walked down the cold street of Forthlin Road that evening while listening to my own thoughts. I couldn't explain why my heart was beating unusually fast. No, I wasn't nervous.

I rang the doorbell, and quietly hummed a song to calm myself. The door opened, and I saw Paul. There was something the way he looked made me want to drop my knickers in front of him. Wait—what?

"H-hi, Paul," I grinned nervously.

"Hi, Eleanor," he greeted me back with a rather sexy smile on his face. "Please, come in." He made way for me to enter his humble abode.

I walked in as I took off my coat. I could tell he was looking at me, because I felt rather uncomfortable.

When I turned around, I saw Paul looking at me with a smile and bedroom eyes. What was going on?

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing, I just miss you, s'all." He said.

I smiled at him. "You softie."

"Oh, Eleanor, you're here!" I heard Mike's voice from the staircase.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I am! It's good to see you again, Mike," I said to him politely while observing him. He'd become rather handsome. Why are the McCartney brothers so attractive?

"How are you, Eleanor?" he asked me as he landed the last step.

"I'm swell, thank you." I said. "And you?"

"Same."

"Have you got a girlfriend yet, Mike, with a face like that?" I asked.

He chuckled shyly. "Yes, I do, unlike Paul here," he said while pointing his thumb at Paul.

"Oh, shut up, Mike," Paul said jokingly.

Mike stuck out his tongue, and then Paul stuck out his. I laughed at their silliness. You will never get bored if you have wo brothers like them.

"Both of you amuse me," I laughed.

"I am glad we know how to amuse you, Madame Eleanor," Paul said with a posh accent. "Now come…supper's ready."

We walked to the dining room, and I met Mr. McCartney. He seemed very happy to see me again.

We talked about the things we'd missed over dinner. Mr. McCartney's chicken soup was very delicious. I had fun having dinner with them.

"I've to go now, everybody," said Mike after glancing at his watch.

"Aw, why?" I asked.

"Mike is going out with his girlfriend tonight," said Paul to me.

"Oh, have fun, Mike," I said.

"Thanks, Eleanor, I will. Bye, everybody."

"Bye, Mike!"

After dessert, Paul and I sat on the sofa side by side in the living room watching the evening news on BBC Channel while waiting for _Funny Face_. We weren't really paying attention to the news, because we were talking to each other.

"How're you and the band doing?" I asked.

"We're doing great, thank you," he said. "We might go back to Hamburg in a few months or so."

"Mecca for you and the lads, eh?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled. "You can say that," he said. "But we only belong to the women we love."

I smirked. "Oh, you love someone older, huh?" I asked.

"No, I don't, silly," he said.

"I'm sorry, kids, but I can't watch the film with you," said Mr. McCartney on the doorway.

"Why, dad?" Paul asked.

"I'm feeling very tired." He said.

"Oh."

"Have a nice rest, sir." I said, smiling.

"Thank you, Eleanor. Good night, you two."

"Good night."

And then I heard the music intro of _Funny Face_. I smacked Paul's thigh with excitement, and he jumped.

"It's showing now!" I said excitedly as I squeezed his thigh, and then he jumped again. I was unaware about the location of my hand. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "Paul, can you please stop bouncing?"

"I can if your hand is not on my thigh," he said while pointing at my hand.

I looked at his thigh, and my hand was holding it. I removed my hand from his thigh in one quick move, and my cheeks turned pink. It was very near his crotch. What was the matter with me?

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," he said slowly. "It's alright."

I giggled. "I find it rather funny, actually," I said, and then rested my head on his shoulder. "Now, shut up, Paul, I'm trying to watch."

I sang along to a few songs with a smile. I squeezed Paul's hand when Fred Astaire sang _Funny Face _to Audrey Hepburn. It was very sweet.

"_I love your funny face_," I heard Paul sang to me, and I looked at him. "_Your sunny, funny face._" He grinned at me, and I smiled at him back.

He sang that song to me. That was very sweet of him to do so. I felt like I was Jo Stockton—and it felt really good, I tell you!

I could feel tears on my eyes when it was finally one the part when Fred and Audrey sang _He Loves and She Loves_. I wiped the tears away from my eyes quickly before they could fall. I knew Paul was looking at me, but I tried to ignore it.

"Eleanor?" he said softly.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

His mouth was slightly opened as if he was about to talk, but then he pursed his lips together. The next thing I knew was Paul's lips were on mine. He was kissing me softly, and I sighed when he enveloped his lips around mine. My pulse quickened, my heart was pounding very hard as if I was going to have a heart attack, and my hormones were rushing. I couldn't even feel my legs.

He slipped his hand behind my head when I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I held his collar tightly, and angled my face. It felt like I was dreaming when Paul was kissing me. I didn't know if I was awake or not, because he kissed me the way I'd never been kissed before.

We heard the front door close loudly that made Paul and I jumped, parting our lips away, and sitting on the sofa awkwardly. I knew he was angry about it, because I heard him groan quietly.

"Mike?" Paul called to make sure.

"Yeah?" It was Mike.

"Just checking if it's you."

My pulse quickened. What did he do to me? Did he _really _kiss me? Does that mean…he loves me? Thinking about this made my palms sweat.

I stood up from the sofa quickly, and I began to stammer the words I was trying to say.

"Pardon?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, and then sighed. "I've to go now. It's late already." I said.

"But—"

I walked out of the living room, and grabbed my coat. Paul ran to me, and held my hand.

"Eleanor…" he said softly.

I looked at him. His cheeks were both very pink, and his lips were red after kissing me.

"Good night, Paul," I said.

I opened the door, and stalked away while using my coat and thinking about the kiss Paul gave to me. I'd always wanted this for…quite a long time, I guess—but why did I feel like crying?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Confused feelings for Eleanor. What will happen to them? Will they still be friends? You will all find out next week or next two weeks - which ever I decided to upload the next chapter. So...what do you think about it? Go on, don't be shy. Just click that review button. It's not hard ^_^ Anyway, I'm going to have a test tomorrow to enter this really nice and respected school, and please please <em>please <em>wish me luck, because it's very nice and...grand! So, I'll see you soon :)**


	27. Saying 'I Love You'

**Author's Note: Thank you for my beloved readers who read and reviewed the previous chapter! My apologies for not updating this early Valentine's Day chapter last Saturday. I had another acceptance test in a Catholic school, and I don't like it in there. And I felt like a loner when there was a thirty minutes break. Oh, well ~ a loner will always be a loner. Anyway, please proceed!**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I dropped out of school, because I didn't see any point of school _or _education. But George stayed at school until any chances we might be going back to Germany.

I couldn't stand a day without speaking to Eleanor—especially for two days! I talked to John about everything that happened on that Saturday night.

John looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and I raised one back.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, I think you're madly in love with her, Paul," he said with a smirk as he leaned back against the sofa in the front room.

"What do you reckon, John?"

That smirk turned into a smile. "You should go tell her that you love her right this second, Paul. It's Valentine's Day. What if another chap gives her a love letter today, and she says yes? You might not have a chance to be with her, I tell ya."

"But…she has school." I said.

"I don't care if she has school or not. Just _bloody _tell her already, McCartney!" he said, sitting straight while pointing his finger at the front door.

I stood up from the sofa, and made my way out. "Alright, alright. Wish me luck, Lennon!"

"I wish you the best luck to get the girl, Paul," he said.

I rode the bus to her school, and glanced at my watch. It was almost dismissal, and at that hour she was having English class with Mrs. Fairchild. I scribbled the greatest love letter I could think of on the way to her school.

I almost turned back when I stepped out of the bus, but it had already gone away. I couldn't turn back—not now.

I ran through the doors while ignoring the thoughts in the back of my head to turn back. I climbed up the empty staircase while trying to find the classroom Eleanor was in.

I burst the door open when I'd found her classroom, and all eyes turned to me as I froze in the doorway.

"Paul?" Eleanor asked, looking surprised.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

Even though it was only two days, I didn't speak to Paul after that night. I quite missed him, though. And I felt quite guilty for ignoring him. I would secretly watch him from far when he wasn't looking or didn't notice me. I was hoping for a pretty bird to come near him, but not a single bird did. And yet—I felt rather happy about it.

All of my classmates started to be very lovey-dovey when it was finally Valentine's Day. They usually would find love letters and such—even though Ramona kept on teasing me for not getting any.

But when after I'd finished lunch and was heading to my next class, I found a letter sitting on my desk.

"Oh, look what we have here!" my classmate, Marianne, said as she sat next to me. "Eleanor got a letter from a chap!"

"Don't make a fuss out of it, Marianne," I said while shooting her a dirty look.

I wondered who would give me a letter.

I opened it under the desk while hoping it would be from someone decent and not Paul, but I was disappointed of the content of the letter.

I waved the letter in the air while giving a straight face.

"Whoever wrote this, it's not funny." I said.

"What did it say?" Marianne asked.

"_You didn't get any love letter. It's a Valentine's Day joke._" I said with a straight face, and then sighed.

I was glad when dismissal was almost near, and the last subject at school was English class. Mrs. Fairchild was talking about Homer's _Odyssey_. She discussed about how Penelope was faithful to Odysseus, while Odysseus was the opposite of her. It's already in men's nature, I suppose.

And then suddenly out of the blue, the door opened, and we all looked at the doorway. Oh, lord—it was Paul!

"Paul?" I asked, my heart was pounding inside my chest as if I was going to die of heart attack at that moment. Oh, please do.

"Mrs. Fairchild, can I have a few minutes to talk to Eleanor?" he asked.

Mrs. Fairchild rolled her eyes. "Make it quick, Mr. McCartney," she said.

My heart beat faster as he approached me, and I could hear Marianne whispering to her seatmate. I looked out of the window so I wouldn't make any eye contact with him.

"Eleanor?" he said to me softly.

I slowly looked at him. He was using his favorite black leather jacket, trousers, and boots, and a white tee-shirt inside. I heard he dropped out of school.

"Paul, what on earth are you doing here? I've got a class!" I said. "Can't you wait until dismissal?"

"No, I can't, Eleanor," he said, a little bit sternly. He pulled out a folded paper out of his pocket, and set it down on my notebook.

I looked at the folded paper resting on top of my notebook. Was it a…love letter?

I looked at him again, and he shot me the wink he knew that would drive me mad. "I'll see you after school," he said, and then stalked away with his hands inside his pocket.

"Alright, now, girls, it's time to go back to _Odyssey _and not discuss about Eleanor's love life." Said Mrs. Fairchild.

"Your love life is more interesting than Homer's _Odyssey_," Marianne whispered to me, and I smirked.

I was really nervous when it was dismissal. Ramona was nowhere to be found, and I couldn't run and hide from Paul when I saw him standing on the pavement while looking at me exit through the doors with his hands inside his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Let me walk you home," he said.

I didn't say anything, and kept walking to my right. Paul walked next to me still with his hands inside his pockets. An awkward silence hung above us, and I knew he was trying to say something, but couldn't figure out what.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was fine, thank you." I retorted, and then came another silence.

"Thank you for the lovely letter, Paul," I said slowly and softly. I looked at him, and our eyes met. "It's very nice of you to write me that."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome." He said.

He walked faster than me, but he stopped abruptly before me. He turned around, and our eyes met. I raised both of my eyebrows questioningly.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Look, Eleanor," he began nervously, "I didn't kiss you because I miss kissing birds, and…I didn't write you that letter in minutes because I want you to fall head over heels in love with me and then break your heart in a few days."

I was puzzled. "Paul, what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he paused, and he held both of my hands lovingly. "Is…that I love you, my dear Eleanor Walker."

I set my eyebrows back, and looked at him tenderly.

He chuckled. "You know," he said, "the first time I told Dot that I loved her was: 'I fucking love you.' It's quite hard to say I love you without swearing. But I tell you that I love you from the bottom of my heart."

I could feel my heart beating very fast and it felt like Paul's face was getting closer and closer, but it wasn't. I squeezed both of his hands, and gave him a small smile.

"I love you, too, Paul," I said softly. "And it's nice to hear you not swear when you tell me those beautiful three letters word."

He grinned, and pushed a stray of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful, Eleanor," he said.

I could feel my cheeks blushing heavily, but I failed to hide my eyes from him. He held my jaw, and gently kissed me on the lips. I was holding my breath with my eyes closed, and after twenty seconds I was breathing normally again.

My cheeks were probably very red, because he was giggling all of a sudden. Or he was always like that after kissing girls. Girls!

"Paul," I began softly, "I know you're a ladies' man and everything…"

"Look, I've stopped," he said while smiling. "I've seen you hurt a lot of times, and I don't want to see you hurt because of what I did. I love you a lot, Ellie. I will never do anything silly that will hurt you. Hurting you is like…is like…a vegetarian forced to kill an innocent animal."

I chuckled, and hit his shoulder gently. "You do realize you're a very sweet chap, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded his head with a cheeky grin. "Yes, I do, as a matter of fact," he said.

My, oh my. What a cheeky git he is.

"Take me home, Paul," I said with a grin. "It seems like it's going to rain."

"Yes, please allow me!" he said.

He ran first while dragging me behind him. We giggled as we ran down the street and people looked at us as if we were crazy or something. But some old people looked at us with smiles on their faces, and I heard an old lady said to her husband: "Ah, young love."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm just glad Paul and Eleanor are finally together! :'D That's all for now, folks! I will be back again on Saturday! Bye-bye, now!<strong>

**- Fool on the Hill Far Far Away**


	28. Personal Thoughts

**Author's Note: , EVERYBODY! I miss you all so much, I really do! I'm sorry for making you wait for such a really long time! You, guys, can blame it on my Internet connection. I'd only been replying messages using my phone, and never had time to read fanfictions, because I always have to study. Yeah, exams seasons are finally here in my country, and I might not be around for quite a long time. I will update this story again this Friday, but I won't update the next Friday because I'm celebrating a holy day for Hindus. So ~ here you go!**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I couldn't stop reading Paul's letter. That was the sweetest thing a boy ever gave to me. No, actually, that's the _only_ thing a boy ever gave me.

Believe it or not, I actually remember every single line of the letter!

_Dear Eleanor,_

_Maybe this is another one of the letters from your secret admirers. Maybe you've rejected lots, and maybe you might reject this one as well. But I just want to tell you that I love you, Eleanor. I love you so much, and it hurts just to see you not being with me. _

_I like you being my best friend in the whole wide world, and I'd love to see you being my lover._

_If I were allowed to quote your favorite of Shakespeare, I would say: 'My only love sprung from my only rate! Too early unknown and known too late.'_

_And Eleanor, I would love to love you for the rest of my life, if I can._

_Even if you reject me, I know that deep down inside your heart—you're in love with me._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Ellie._

_All my love,_

_Paul_

Even though Paul and I were dating, it still felt like our previous relationship before we became lovers, but he would attack me with kisses whenever I do something silly.

I loved that boy very much, and I was very glad that he was proud to have me as his girlfriend. But I didn't want him to be that happy and proud, because he would be crushed if I let him down.

Whenever my parents weren't home, he would come over and talk to me about the things I didn't know about sex. I knew I was supposed to talk to my mum, teacher, or Ramona about this, but I was too shy.

He would some times pause whenever he's talking to me, and then look at me with a straight face.

"Not to rush your or anything, but…" he began, "when are you going to be ready to lose it?"

I could feel my cheeks turning pink of embarrassment. He was the only chap who knew I was still a virgin.

"I'm not sure," I murmured, not looking at him. "On my wedding night, I think. I dunno."

Ramona thought it's weird for people to have sex during their wedding night. She thought, what if I die before I get married? And she stated that dying as a virgin or a spinster isn't a good way to die. I knew she was concerned about me.

"Oh." He said. "I'm just curious, alright? You've nothing to worry about."

I could tell the way he some times would look at me. Behind the love in his handsome hazel eyes, I saw lust waiting to break free. I knew he wanted to shag me so badly, but I wasn't sure if he was the right person to lose it to. And I wouldn't be too sure if we would still be together until we're old or something. But if we do still stick around when we're old—that would be very amazing.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

Eleanor and I went out to play catch in a park near her house when the sun was shining bright above us in a beautiful Saturday morning in March.

I threw my rugby ball at her, and she caught it like a professional. We did this so I could win the rugby match next week.

I loved playing catch with her, you know? She wasn't the kind of girl who would be scared of breaking a nail and she wasn't scared to be dirty. Even though she dressed prettily, she didn't care if she broke a nail or not.

"Paul?" she said. Her voice wasn't that high-pitched as before.

"Yes? Are you tired?" I asked, throwing the ball at her.

She caught the ball with a huff, and then looked at me. "No," she said. "I just want to let you know that I love you, Paul." She threw the ball to me, and I caught it.

I grinned at her. "I love you, too, Ellie," I said. "Is there something silly you did?"

She shook her head, grinning. "No."

One of the things I loved about Eleanor was that she always tells the truth. She told me she couldn't stand lying to people. It made her feel miserable and guilty inside. And besides, I could tell if she was lying or not. Her cheeks would turn pink, her eyes would look everywhere—showing she was nervous, and her lips would suddenly curl into a smile. I knew Eleanor too much.

We lied down beneath the shady tree after playing catch, and watched the puffy clouds slowly move across the light blue sky with our hands beneath our heads. We listened to the wind blowing through the leaves on the branches of the trees. We both closed our eyes at the tranquility surrounding us. It was just beautiful.

We went home around twelve for lunch, and Eleanor had to study for exams. Even though it was still long, she had to be prepared. She used all those free times for studying.

"Don't expect to play with me all the time, because I'll be studying," she said before we parted. She hugged me tightly, and then kissed me. "I love you, Paul."

I kissed her, and smiled. "I love you, too, Ellie."

We went our own way home afterwards. I might not see her often this year. I was starting to miss her already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's short, I know. But more will come this Friday. And now, I have to study for English exam tomorrow, and please please please wish me luck, because I really want to graduate from middle school.<strong>

**Cheerio!**


	29. Letters and Flowers

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back. The results of my Math and Science tests weren't that satisfying...but thank you for your wishes! And good luck for GuitarRockAngel398 for your test next week. I wish you the best of luck, darling!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter I promised all of you ;) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eleanor Walker.**

**P.S. A little dedication - this one is for my boyfriend :3**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I spent my time writing songs, playing the guitar, smoked with John when Eleanor was busy studying. I couldn't understand why she hadn't gone crazy because of studying too hard. I would always watch her from far during her dismissals, and she would always come out looking very calm and not tired or stressed.

I felt very lonely when she's not around these past few weeks. She would always lock herself in her room studying instead of coming out to play and watch her flowers bloom and see the cold winter turn into spring.

Dad was worried about me, because I kept on pacing back and forth in the living room—waiting for Eleanor.

"Why don't you go and visit her?" Dad suggested.

I did once. I thought Mrs. Walker would answer the door, but Mr. Walker did, instead. I felt uncomfortable when he's around, because Eleanor had been complaining about him all the time.

"Can Eleanor come out, sir?" I asked him politely.

"She's studying, Paul." He said sternly, and then shut the door on my face.

Eleanor was right—he'd changed.

I went to Cynthia for advice on what I should do to still have contact with Eleanor. She told me to write letters to Eleanor. She knew that Eleanor was very fond of letters.

I started to write letters for her weekly. I would put my letters to her every Sunday in her mailbox, because she always checked the mailbox every Sunday morning. And I also put a bouquet of flowers on her doorstep every Friday morning before she went to school. I watched from far, and she grinned when she came out to find a bouquet of different kinds of flowers every Friday on her doorstep.

"Such a lovely surprise!" she remarked.

She looked around, but didn't see me.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

My month had been very stressful, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I often cry at night, because of too much _useless _information. I'd been very grumpy after coming home from school, and always craved for food.

And then all of a sudden without wanting it to happen, I received a letter from Paul one Sunday morning. It became a weekly routine. In each letters, he told me how much he missed me and he longed to meet me again.

I almost forgot Paul. I almost forgot that Paul and I were dating. Thank God, he started to write letters for me and put them in my mailbox as a reminder.

I found flowers on my doorstep one Friday morning before school. I knew they were from Paul. I picked it up, and sniffed the fresh fragrance of the flowers.

"Such a lovely surprise!" I grinned.

I looked around, hoping to see Paul standing somewhere with more flowers or his guitar, but I couldn't spot him. Oh, how much I longed to be back into his arms!

I brought them in, and I noticed there was a letter between the stems.

"My," mother sighed, "who gave you these beautiful flowers?"

"Paul did, mum!" I grinned, looking up.

"Paul did?" dad asked. "It must've cost him a fortune! Those flowers look absolutely expensive! Give 'em back to him!"

"Eleanor can't send them back to him!" mum defended. "Can't you see it, Thomas? Paul sent them these flowers to Eleanor, because he loves her!"

"Yes, I know about it crystal clear, Gloria," dad said.

I raised an eyebrow at my parents' conversation. I unfolded the card, and read it.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. – Paul_

It was a bit cheesy, but it was very sweet and romantic. Oh, how much I loved my young love life!

"Eleanor's boyfriend is Paul?" dad asked.

"Oh, don't make a fuss out of it, dad! It's old news!" I said. "Well, at least, I am still able to concentrate on my studies, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Can I go now? I'll be late for school."

"Right. Have fun, then, darling."

I walked out, and put the note inside my bag. It felt good to be young and in love, even though some times young love could drive you wild—but it felt _wonderful_!

"Oh, how wonderful love is!" I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think this one is a bit short, but it's alright. I might - <em>might <em>- be back again tomorrow after I watch _Hugo _for the second time with my friends. Tomorrow is my best friend's birthday and also Pattie Boyd's birthday! Hooray! (Different timezone, darlings).**

**Before I go, I recommend you to watch _My Week With Marilyn _for those who haven't. It is such a lovely movie about Marilyn Monroe! Michelle Williams did a wonderful job!**

**I'll see you tomorrow, my beloved readers! :***


	30. She's Leaving Home

**Author's Note: Hello, new and old readers! Yes, I'm still very alive and very well. It's going great for me so far...nah, I'm just kidding. I'm still quite upset for the test results of Math and Science. Not so...satisfying. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with the crisis I'm having right now. It's Jane Asher's birthday today, and I made a photo collage of her, but I'm having trouble uploading it on my Jane Asher tumblr. Oh well ~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

To Eleanor's request, I took her out on Friday night to watch an adult film. I didn't know what made her want to watch it, but I still took her out.

"Are we allowed to get in?" Eleanor asked, pulling me away.

"Of course, we are," I said. "We're above sixteen."

When I was about to walk, she pulled me again.

"I don't know, Paul," she said. "Don't you have magazines or some sort?"

"Err…" I hesitated. "Is it all right with you?"

"Of course, I'm curious!"

I sighed, and put my hands inside my pockets. "All right, then, let's go to my house," I said. "It's a good thing dad isn't home."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Doing something with the church, I reckon," I said.

"And what about Mike?"

"In his room. He won't disturb us…I swear."

She tightened her grip on my arm as we went out of the bus a few minutes later.

"Why are you all of a sudden so curious about sex?" I asked.

"Huh?" she glanced at me.

"Why are you curious about sex now?" I asked while chuckling.

She shrugged her shoulders, and looked ahead again. "I dunno," she said. "Ms. Jones told me about it, and all of a sudden I had a dream of you and I doing it."

"What was it like?" I asked.

"From the way Ms. Jones described it," she said. "You were on top of me."

I giggled at her innocence.

I let her go up to my room to wait for me while I closed the door and locked it.

"Hey, Paul, is that you?" Mike asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"Can you go to the kitchen and make me tea?" he asked.

"Go do it yourself, you slacker!" I said as I climbed up the staircase.

He ran passed by me while mumbling something bad about me.

"I heard that, you little bugger!" I said.

I went inside my room, and locked the door behind me. I saw Eleanor sitting on my bed, her legs both crossed, and her coat was laid next to her.

"Where is it, then?" she asked.

"What?"

"The magazines."

"Oh, right."

I opened my drawer, and dug through a pile of clothes until I found the magazine I was looking for.

"You know, you're the first girl I've shown this to," I said, giving her the magazine.

She looked at it, and I sat beside her. She opened it, and the whole page was covered with a commercial of fancy cigars. She flipped the next page, and there was a picture of a naked girl lying on the bed.

"Why on earth is she doing that?" she asked, there was a disgusted look on her face.

"To please men, of course," I laughed.

She flipped through the pages so quickly that I didn't even get the chance to look carefully at all the pictures.

"The pictures are very…kinky," she remarked.

"They've got stories 'ere," I said.

"What kind of stories?" she asked, looking at me.

"Erotic stories." I said. "No pictures, I swear to God."

She flipped through the pages until she found the erotic stories. She raised an eyebrow, and her face turned serious again when she was reading the story.

I watched her facial expressions as she read the story. She would raise an eyebrow, set it back again, her eyes widened, her mouth was wide opened, or just a straight face.

She set the magazine on her laps, and she seemed very startled.

"What on earth have I been reading, Paulie?" she asked.

"An erotic story."

She blinked a few times, and then put the magazine next to her. "I'm going to hell because of this."

"Since when are you so curious about sex, anyway?" I asked, putting her legs on my laps to give her a leg massage.

"Since this morning during Biology class," she said. "Mrs. Perkins told us about sex, and I'm so curious about it. Ramona had done it before, but whenever I would ask her questions about it…she would give me a very complex answer."

"You can ask me a few, if you want to."

She shrugged both of her shoulders, and then looked at me with a serious look on her face.

"Paul…"she began seriously. "Since I told you I won't do it until I'm married, and I think I know those magazines you have don't quite fulfill you…I want to show them to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I really didn't know what she was talking about.

She took a deep breath, and my eyes widened when her fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse. I was about to protest, but she hushed me.

"Eleanor, you don't have to—"

"Hush!"

She slid down the sleeves of her blouse, and she was wearing girdle.

"You wear girdle?" I asked.

"Mum told me to." She said.

With trembling hands, she slid down both of the straps of her girdle until both of her breasts were revealed. My mouth opened a bit, and I gasped lightly. I didn't imagine her tits would be that…big. Well, it wasn't _very _big…it was just fine.

"Eleanor," I chuckled, "you're making me nervous."

I looked at her, and she was biting her lower lip. I slid up the straps as it tightened around her shoulders. I buttoned her blouse, and then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You didn't have to do that," I said slowly, "but thank you."

She smiled at me.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I had breakfast with my parents the next morning. It was a quiet and peaceful morning, and I wanted no one and nothing to ruin such a nice morning.

"Eleanor," dad began, "we have to tell you something that is very important."

I could tell it was about Oxford.

I looked at both of my parents with a straight face.

"While you were away last night…this young lady with the name Dorothy Rhone came to us and told us about Paul." He said slowly.

I slightly rolled my eyes. "And?"

"She's pregnant, and Paul doesn't want to take care of the baby," he said a little sternly. "We've also heard about Paul making another girl pregnant, and he doesn't want to be responsible for the baby. We're worried about you, young lady, and we know you have a very bright future ahead of you. You are to break up with Paul, and that's that."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You can't be with Paul anymore, Eleanor," mum said softly.

"Why? Because he made a girl pregnant?" I demanded. "That was two years ago, and she had a miscarriage!"

Dad stood up from his chair, and started yelling at me.

"Don't use that tone with us, young lady!" he yelled angrily. "You go and tell him that you are not allowed to see him anymore!"

"Or what?" I demanded, standing up. "Spank me? Lock me in my room? Skip lunch? Burn all my LPs? Those punishments are not going to bloody change my behavior or my mind, father! They are _bloody _useless!"

He slapped me across my face, and mother gasped and telling my father stop it. I held back my tears while I listened to my father yelling at me.

"I have enough of you, young lady! You've been behaving badly, and I blame that _stupid _rock and roll music you'd been listening ever since coming 'ere!" he said angrily. "Pack your things and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I looked at him boldly. "Fine." I said sternly, and then rushed to my room.

I packed my favorite clothes, books, and a couple of LPs in my suitcase while I cried silently. I took all of my money that I'd been saving for a rainy day (which seemed to be today), and I stuffed them inside my handbag.

I wore my hat and coat. I held my bags, and then walked out of my room without looking back at it for ten seconds. I saw mum crying her eyes out when I was about to walk out through the front door that I might not see ever again.

"Eleanor, please don't go!" she begged, sobbing. "I'll talk to your father! Please, don't go!"

I tried not to cry in front of her. I held both of her arms, and tried to comfort her.

"Mother, please don't cry," I said. "Everything will be fine. Maybe not today, but it will be someday. Soon, I hope."

"I need you, darling!" she cried.

I kissed her, and hugged her before I went. "Please, mother…please don't cry for me." I said. "I'll try to telephone."

"But where will you live?" she asked as I opened the door.

I shrugged. "Some place." I said, and walked out. "I love you, mum. I'm sorry."

I ran down the pedestrian, leaving my crying mother and angry father. I couldn't stay at Liverpool anymore. Which meant I was forced to leave school, leave my friends, leave that polluted Liverpool air—and I was forced to leave Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The first part was quite awkward, and the second part of this chapter is quite lame yeah...to me. I'm sorry if it sucks, it's been a long time since I wrote stories and fanfictions because of the stupid exams!<strong>

**Have a nice day :D**

**P.S. Don't forget to review, my beloved readers. Reviews make me very happy - even a one sentence review! ^_^**


	31. A Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm back after such stress from school to entertain you with this Paul fanfiction! But - BUT - I might not be back next week, because I must be _REALLY _prepared for the final exam. It's just one last exam, and then it's done. My life will be back to normal...unless if I don't pass and I'm in a mental hospital. So, yeah. This chapter is quite long, but...just try to chill while reading it, okay? :D**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

July 10, 1964

_It's been a hard day's night,_

_And I've been working like a dog…_

Another LP release party. _A Hard Day's Night _was our third LP. Yes, that's right. John, George, Ringo, and I were finally at the top of the world. We loved hearing girls screaming our names and fantasizing us.

Brian invited a few friends of his from the press. We all would be interviewed, and it would be pretty boring. The same old off-topic questions. Well, we must be prepared for any kind of silly questions the journalists might ask us.

Photographers took pictures of almost everything we did. It bothered us, because we couldn't have a bit of space and privacy.

I was drinking champagne in Brian's bar. Freda, our secretary since we started performing in the Cavern Club, stood next to me.

"Are you enjoying the evening so far, Paul?" she asked.

"It's alright, Freda," I said, smiling at her. "And yours?"

"I think this one is the best LP release so far," she said, drinking her champagne, and then sighed.

"You look a bit down, Freda," I remarked. "What happened? Tell me."

"My boyfriend broke up with me, Paul," she said.

I gave her a small smile. "Don't be sad, Freda. There are still lots of chaps out there who are thinking about you, even though they haven't met you yet. And one of them will be very lucky to have you." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Paul."

"And Colin will regret for breaking up with you someday," I said, winking at her.

She giggled. "I love your pep talks."

"My pleasure, love."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then walked away.

I lit my cigarette while turning my back from a distant photographer. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see John standing before me. I placed the cigarette between my fingers, and exhaled it away from John's face.

"Yes, John?" I said.

"Can you come with me for a while?" he asked.

"Sure."

I held my glass of champagne, and walked away with John. We went to a larger crowd of people, and I was quite confused on what he was about to show me.

"Tell me…doesn't that bird over there look familiar to you?" he asked, pointing at a girl standing in the center of the room in a yellow mustard mini dress.

I narrowed my eyes on her.

She had fair complexion. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length that softened her shy face. Her cheeks had the brightest shade of pink. And her eyes reminded me the pair of eyes I used to look at so tenderly. And I had a nostalgic feeling when I looked at her eyes.

"Do you know her, Paul?" he asked. "She seems very familiar."

My eyes widened, and I gasped lightly.

"John…" I said, and he looked at me. "That's Eleanor!"

"Eleanor?" he repeated. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Eleanor Walker!" I said, grinning so wide.

"What is she doing 'ere, then?" he asked, smiling.

I shrugged.

"She has grown, hasn't she?" he asked. "Nice piece of ass, and lovely pair of tits."

I slightly hit his arm with my elbow.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't say that." I scolded. "I'm going to come to her."

"Go ahead, then."

I fixed my tie, and touched my face just in case there was something there. I gave John my champagne, and then made my way through the people.

"Lovely song, Paul!" someone complimented.

"Thank you very much." I thanked hurriedly, and then continued my journey to Eleanor.

I smiled, and stood in front of Eleanor. Her dark eyes lit up when she looked at me, and her red lips turned into a wide smile.

"Eleanor?" I asked, grinning.

She smiled daintily, and clasped her hands before her. "Hello, Paul."

I brought her into my warm embrace, and she chuckled daintily.

"It's good to see you!" she said.

"It's good to see you, too!" I said, holding her tighter before letting her go. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I ran away to my Aunt Mary's house in Reading." She said.

"Why did you run away?" I asked. "Why didn't you run away to my house instead?"

"Well, I knew they were going to search me at your house, so I went to Reading instead." She smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't write to you. They might find me there."

"It would be better to give me a call once in a while." I said, taking a drag from my cigarette.

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry, Paul." She said.

I sighed, and there was that weight in my heart whenever I saw Eleanor. That kind of weight you feel when you see someone beautiful or handsome.

"Wow, Eleanor, you…you are more beautiful now." I admired her beauty.

She grinned daintily. "Thank you, Paul." She said. "You haven't changed one bit! Well, except your hair."

"D'you like me mop top?" I asked, smiling proudly.

"Yes, I like it very much." She said.

"What are you doing here, love?" I asked kindly.

"I'm a journalist now," she said, "for Rolling Stone magazine. This is my first assignment, actually. I just joined the crew last month."

"That's great! I'm happy for you!"

"It's a really fab job," she said. "You get to meet lots of singers, musicians, bands…_everybody_, basically. But I guess your job is more fab than mine."

"Being a celebrity is a hard work, you know." I said.

"What? Being cute?"

"Hey, it's not my fault for being adorable to teenage girls' eyes." I said, laughing. "I am effortlessly cute and funny."

"No, it seems like you're trying so hard to be both." She smiled.

"Alright, since when did you become so mean?" I asked, grinning, and she laughed.

"Eleanor?" someone asked, and we both turned our heads to see who was calling.

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

My jaw literally dropped when I saw Eleanor standing before Paul, looking so beautiful and grown-up! Her hair was shorter, she wasn't using her spectacles, she didn't have those girlish freckles across her face—she looked so fresh and…more beautiful.

She grinned, and waved her hand at me shyly. "Hi, George," she grinned. "You haven't changed one bit."

"What on earth are you doing here?" I grinned. "I mean…is it work or you're good friends with Brian or something else?"

"I'm here because of work and Brian is a mate of mine ever since I joined the magazine," she said, smiling and giving me a thumb up.

"What magazine?" I asked.

"Rolling Stone." Paul said.

"Holy…you're beautiful, Eleanor," I blurted out.

Both Paul and Eleanor snickered, and I looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you, George," she said with a shy smile on her face. "I never knew you're such a flirt." She winked at me.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"He'd been a flirt ever since girls are wet for us," Paul grinned. "Nah, I think he'd been a flirt since he met Pattie at the film set."

"Oh, right! Little Georgie has a girlfriend," she teased, winking and grinning.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," I smiled nervously.

"He didn't ask Pattie out, he asked her to marry him!" Paul chuckled, and Eleanor laughed.

"She really is beautiful," Eleanor said. "Who doesn't want to marry her, right?"

I grinned at her. I could tell something behind her dark brown eyes, she was a bit disappointed and sad that I had a girlfriend. I wasn't sure—maybe it's because I was too confident about her.

"Eleanor, have you met Ringo?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have," she nodded her head. "A few weeks ago, actually, at a club. He asked me to dance with him, and I couldn't refuse! He's a swell dancer…and a sweet bloke, as well!"

Paul nudged his elbow at me, and I shot him a look.

"Does it mean you fancy Ringo?" Paul asked her. I knew what he was up to.

"No," she shook her head, smiling. "My roommate fancies him, actually. Ever since we went to your concert last year. Man, she digs him a lot."

Paul and I laughed. I was glad to know she didn't have a crush on Ringo. If she did, I would be torn to pieces. Hold on—what on earth was I thinking? I have a beautiful girlfriend for Pete's sake!

"I love to get refreshments and meet Brian," she sighed. "Please excuse me, lads."

"Of course." Paul said, and she walked away so gracefully.

Paul and I watched her walk through the crowd. I knew Paul was just as amazed as I was. Who wouldn't, because she was more beautiful than the last time I saw her! She was all grown-up. She had her own career as a journalist in Rolling Stone magazine.

"Isn't she beautiful, George?" Paul asked me, and I nodded. "Well, it's a drag you have Pattie."

"And it's a drag for you as well to have Jane!" I said.

Paul just chuckled, and then walked away.

A few minutes later, I saw Eleanor talking to John in Brian's minibar. They seemed to be in a very deep and serious conversation, and I couldn't just disturb them. It was possible she was talking to him for her assignment.

My eyes widened when John set his hand on her lap and he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh nervously. I decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh, hi, George!" Eleanor greeted, her eyes lighting up and her smile widening when she saw me.

"Hello." I greeted back with a small nod.

"What are you doing 'ere, Georgie?" John asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, both of you seemed to be drawn into a very deep conversation, and I wanted to know if it's about our music, John," I said, looking at John straight in the eye.

"Bugger off, George." He said with a straight face.

"Well, John, I suppose it's all right for George to join in," she said, her hand on John's shoulder. "After all, I have tons of questions for all Beatles members."

John turned to look at her, and he smiled at her seductively. "Anything for you." He purred.

She chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I was very glad when George came to the bar. He'd saved my life from becoming one of John's mistresses. I found it very ridiculous, because John had never spoken a word to me ever since I dated Paul back in 1961.

I was actually interviewing him about his career and music and visions of the future for The Beatles, but all of a sudden he was flirting with me by touching me and whispering dirty things in my ear. I'd never gotten that much attention when I was just a teenager.

"Do you think you will still be together for another, uh…let's say five years?" I asked.

"Probably," John shrugged. "You know how long The Beatles is, right, Ellie? You were there when Paul and George first auditioned, and still a virgin girl. Probably we might start to fall apart, because we're married, having children…or maybe not."

"And what do you think, George?" I asked.

He paused, and then opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not really sure about The Beatles in the future," he said. "But if we do break up some time in the future…I know our music will still be played all over the world and through time."

I smiled. "That was very nice answers."

"We've never had these kinds of questions before," said John.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it's true!" George agreed.

"What do journalists you usually ask four of you?"

"Who are our girlfriends." George said.

"Our favorite food."

"Where we live."

"Favorite movies."

"And other unimportant questions similar to the ones we'd mentioned, love," John smiled.

"And it's nice to have serious questions from serious reporters, such as yourself." George said.

"Well, you both know me," I said, "I'm a very serious person. But I can be fun at certain times when it's needed."

I conversed with Brian, and then with Ringo. He was surprised to know I had known John, Paul, and George ever since I was thirteen years old.

I knew why Beth—my roommate—was in love with Ringo. He had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen. I hadn't noticed them before. I didn't notice them when I was dancing with him months ago. And I felt very strange inside.

I sat on a corner when I felt very tired and the shoes, which Beth lent me, were killing me. I decided to take them off, and I sighed when how free my heels felt.

"There you are!" somebody said.

I opened my eyes, and saw Paul standing before me with a large grin on his face and his cigarette was hanging out his mouth.

I gave him a weary smile.

"Can I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

He sat down next to me, and we looked at each other.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"I'm fab." I said. "Just a bit tired, though. It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday."

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"I've to type the report," I said. "But I might be free for lunch. Why? Do you want to catch up with the things you've missed in my life?"

He chuckled. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Well," I smiled, "I suppose I have to whole story ever since I left."

"What happened?"

Suddenly a photographer came to us, and took a picture of both of us. Paul didn't want to start a scandal, so he told me to follow him. We both stood up, and I carried my shoes as I follow him to a balcony. It was quite a cold night.

"My dad kicked me out of the house," I said, pushing a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

I chuckled, and looked at him. "Because I didn't want to break up with you."

"That's silly."

"I agree!"

"You could've stayed with me." He said, holding my hand.

I looked at him. I missed his warm hand upon mine. I'd always missed it, and I'd been longing to feel it once again.

"I couldn't," I said. "He would've been more furious if he knew I was staying at your home. I couldn't let my father become your father's enemy. I just couldn't."

"They still talk to each other…but they've never mentioned anything about us." He said.

I smiled. "That's good."

"Where did you stay then?" he asked. "All this time?"

"At my Aunt Mary's in Reading," I said. "I loved it there…even though she was never around, because of her travelling. She never told a word to my parents, and until now…they don't know where on earth I am!"

He smiled.

"And then I went to University of London, instead of Oxford." I sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"I didn't get the scholarship that I wanted." I said. "But University of London was pretty fab. You do know I'm friends with Mick Jagger and Keith Richards of The Rolling Stones."

"How come?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They went there." I smiled. "But I missed you more than anything, Paul."

I hugged him tightly, and inhaled his new scent—expensive perfume, his favorite shampoo, and Marlboro cigarettes. He hugged me back, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I missed you more, Eleanor," he said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just couldn't." We looked at each other deeply. "It's hard to forget about you."

He kissed me, but I immediately pulled away even though I wanted him to kiss me all night long.

"I'm sorry, Paul," I said softly. "I'm engaged."

"What?" he asked.

I showed him the ring in my finger. "I'm engaged."

"With whom?" he seemed surprised.

"Just with this very nice chap I met in university," I smiled. "He's a really sweet person. Alan is his name."

"When did he propose?"

"After graduation." I smiled shyly, and giggled at the sad look he was attempting to hide. "It's not like we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, right?"

He didn't say anything. "What if I do think that way?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "You have a girlfriend," I sighed. "And she's way prettier than me."

"I needed someone to love, and she's your replacement in the mean time." He said.

"That's wrong, Paul." I said, shaking my head.

"Alright, I'll break up with her if you want me to, and you can break off the engagement with your Alan!" he said, holding both of my arms.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, my voice and face becoming serious.

"I thought you're not the kind of girl who wants to get married soon," he said. "I thought you still wanted to explore the world and get married at the age of twenty-four?"

"Things change, Paul. I've changed how I think." I said, pointing my finger at myself.

"Did your mind change when you moved to Reading? Where they told you to get married soon during or after university and be ignored by their husbands throughout their lives?" he asked.

I was in deep shock.

"You know _nothing _about Alan! You've never even met him before!" I said.

"Oh, Eleanor, I know what they're all like. He will start to ignore you after you are married to him. He won't have sex with you, he won't even sleep in the same bed with you, he won't touch you, and he won't even look at you and tell you how beautiful you are!" he said. "I'm telling you all this, because I care for you and I don't want that to happen to you, Eleanor. Please…get out of the relationship while you still can."

My eyes started to tear up. "I don't know why you're telling me this, Paul." I said. "Alan will never do such things to me. Probably it's you who will do those things that you've mentioned!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You were with another girl when you were with Dorothy, and you knocked a girl up when you were with Anita!" I said. "And I don't know if you'd done that when you were with me!"

"I would never do such things to you." He said, looking at me. "I love you too much and I could never hurt you."

"Well, you're hurting how I feel about Alan now," I said, tears streamed down. "If you love me, then please let me go and let me live my own life, because…not everyone end up being together until the end since they are in their early teens, Paul."

"I'll prove you wrong." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think, everyone? Will Paul and Eleanor end up together again, or will Paul have to say goodbye to Eleanor and watch her get married to Alan? Or...for those who ship Eleanor with George, will George dump Pattie just to be with Eleanor or be broken-hearted like Paul to see Eleanor get married? <em>EVERYONE<em> will see and find out in the next chapter. But for now...good night and have a nice day! :D**

**P.S. The Twist is the greatest dance ever!**


	32. I'll Get You in The End

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm back! Please forgive me for taking me so long to _update _this fanfiction that I'd been working on for almost a year. I had been planning to update after final exam was over. It is over, and I'm waiting for the result on Saturday, which is two days from now. So _please _pray for me that I will pass the exam and also middle school :D**

**That's what had been going on in my life right now, so I'm done ranting about it and I'm going to let you read this fanfic :D Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

It was on a Sunday morning, but dark clouds covered London. I wasn't really surprised about the gloomy weather. I was in my room typing my report about The Beatles' new album release. Thoughts about Paul crossed my mind—without me wanting to. I'd seen pictures of him on newspapers last year when I was still in university. He seemed different than in the pictures. He looked…real and more handsome. Just thinking about him made me shudder.

I shook my head and literally slapped myself for thinking about Paul. Sure, I missed him…but I was engaged! I now only see Paul as my friend—a good friend of mine that I'd known since I was thirteen…and an ex-boyfriend.

I heard a knock on my door. I turned my head, and Penny—my roommate since university—opened the door.

"Eleanor, you've to look out your window!" she said, running inside my room.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

She opened my window, and both stuck our heads out the window. I gasped when I saw Paul on the sidewalk holding his acoustic guitar. I was also surprised no one had noticed him there. Well, I lived in a peaceful neighbourhood.

"Paul!" I shouted his name, and he looked up. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I just want to drop by and sing you a little song I wrote," he said.

"Oh, please, Paul! Not now!" I begged.

Penny shoved me playfully. "What on earth are you talking about, woman?" she demanded with a grin. "_Paul _McCart_ney _is down there, and he's going to sing you a song, but you refuse to hear him sing?"

I sighed. Penny didn't know anything about my background history with Paul.

"Please, just give me a chance." He begged. "Please, Eleanor?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, Paul!"

He picked his guitar strings, but all I heard was a faint sound of sweet guitar picking. He began to sing. I couldn't really hear the words of his song, but I heard: "_Someday, you'll find I was the one_."

"That was good, Paul," I said, nodding my head, when he was finished.

Thunder grumbled angrily and rain immediately poured down London. I rushed down the apartment when I realized Paul and his guitar were going to be wet. I walked out into the rain to get him.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

"Come on, let's go inside, Paul!" she said out loud under the harsh rain. "Your guitar will be broken!"

She pulled me, but I remained standing there. "Only if you promise me you'll love me no matter what!" I said.

"Paul, please!" she begged, looking deep into my eyes. I realized she really cared about my guitar…so did I.

I began to walk, and she invited me into the apartment. I closed the door, and I looked at her. She was soaking wet, but I still found her very beautiful. She squeezed her hair and water dripped to the rugged floor.

"Will your guitar be all right?" she asked after she realized I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I nodded my head.

"I suppose, you'll have to wait until the rain stops." She said. "Come on."

I followed her up the staircase, and we went inside her flat. Her flat was well furnished. I could see the living room from where I was standing. It was sort of like an apartment where mods live—fancy-looking furniture's, colorful rooms, Mahogany tables…all that sort.

"Here he is, Penny!" Eleanor said out loud.

A good-looking lady went out from a room and showed herself to me wearing a wide grin on her face and sparkles on her bright blue eyes.

"Paul, this is Penny, my best pal and roommate," Eleanor introduced quickly. "Penny…you know who he is."

I smiled at Penny and offered her my hand to shake. "Hello, Penny."

She giggled nervously as she shook my hand. "Hi, Paul."

I suppose it was a very great moment for her, because a Beatle was in her flat. Make that the _cute _Beatle was in her flat.

"Penny, why don't you make tea for us, while I go get towels?" Eleanor required.

"Right."

Penny walked away after giving me a smile to the kitchen, while Eleanor went to another direction. I leaned the guitar against the wall near the door, and then went to where Eleanor was. She was taking two towels from the closet.

"Eleanor?"

"Jesus, Paul!" she sighed, looking at me. "Must you follow me wherever I go?"

"No, but do you want me to?" I asked cheekily.

"No." She said, closing the closet door. "What is it this time, Paul?"

"I want to tell you…" I paused and pressed my lips together. "I broke up with Jane."

She didn't seem surprise. I forgot she was a professional in hiding her emotions from people.

"That's a foolish thing to do, Paul," she remarked, and then walked away. I followed her.

"You know, you mustn't do that just to get me again," she said. "Whatever you're doing, it won't stop me from marrying Alan."

"I don't care." I said. "I'll do anything just to get you back. Are you aware I'll get you in the end."

She gave me a towel. "You're very infuriating, don't you realize that?" she asked. "And stop getting lyrics from your songs."

I giggled. "It's just one time."

"But still I find it annoying." She said, a small smile peeking on her lovely face.

I didn't stay long at her flat—only until the rain stopped. We talked over teas and scones. I told Penny—who knew nothing about Eleanor and I—about the two of us back in Liverpool. I would always sneak a peek at Eleanor when I told Penny our story, and Eleanor's cheeks would grow red and she would try to hide a smile.

"I'm surprised that you've never told me that, Eleanor," Penny said to Eleanor.

"I was afraid you'll beg me all day long just to see the cute Beatle, Penny." Eleanor answered with a smile. "Don't you like it this way, though? I know, I do."

"Yes." Penny smiled daintily. "I love surprises. But the good ones."

Eleanor giggled and sipped her tea like the Queen—so gracefully and carefully, and her pinky raised.

When the rain stopped, Eleanor walked me to my car, which I parked on the end of the street from the left.

"Where do you live now?" she asked.

"At John's place for a while." I said. After a short pause, I asked her, "When is your wedding?"

"Two months from now."

"I'll try to be happy for you."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to, you know."

"But I won't give up." I said. "Look, our relationship didn't _off_icially end. You didn't say anything when you left Liverpool."

"Please, Paul." She begged. "Let's just forget what had passed. I don't want to think of my days back in Liverpool…especially the day when my father disowned me and kicked me out of the house. I've got a new life now, Paul! I have a marvelous job, a marvelous place, a loving partner. Can't you forget about us?"

"I don't want to, Eleanor." I looked at her. "I've tried, to be honest! I drank all the sorrow when you left, but I still couldn't! It's _bloody _hard to forget you, Eleanor Walker! Jane…she was just a replacement of you and to fill a large hole of my broken heart! I fucking swear to God, I'm confessing all this to you, Eleanor!"

She slapped me across the face and then she gasped.

"Oh, my Lord!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry, Paul! I—"

I set down my guitar quickly. I held her face and kissed her lips. She let out a soft moan, and I felt her muscles relaxing on my palms.

"Do you remember that?" I asked her after we kissed.

A tear dropped from her eye, and she nodded slowly. "I've almost forgotten the chills I get when you kiss me." She said softly. She fluttered her eyes and looked at me with her mouth parted. "Please…kiss me again."

I grinned. "Gladly."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I kissed her. I felt happy to know she wanted me to kiss her. I've missed the feeling of her lips moving against mine…and her warm and tender embrace. They all went back to me.

"I love you, Paul." She said in a whispering voice.

I looked at her, and her eyes were closed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

She opened her eyes, and she looked at me softly and smiling so sweetly. She nodded her head, and her smile turned to a grin. "I'm positive, sir. I've never stopped loving you."

I felt jittery. I wanted to dance with her on the sidewalk in front of God and whoever was watching from their windows. And we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'd been watching Fifties, Sixties, and Seventies romance film so please try to understand that my style in writing this chapter is sappy and cheesy. Tell me what you think about it by this magical word called <em>REVIEWING <em>:D and I want to send my apologies to my readers who are writers whose story I read that I hadn't been reading your fanfics because I hadn't opened my email in a month and probably story alerts are buried deep down in tons of emails from Twitter. Here's a cupcake to make you feel better 3**

**Anyway, bye everyone! :D**


	33. The Night Before

**Author's Note: A little bit of warning before you carry on to read this chapter. There will be sex in this chapter. So if you can't handle reading, just close it, but if you want to keep on reading, go ahead. But hey, you do what you want ;)**

* * *

><p>Eleanor's POV<p>

I got out of bed after lying there for a few minutes and listening to Paul's soft and quiet snore. I walk to the bathroom silently, trying not to wake him up.

I stepped inside the shower as I closed the shower curtain behind me. I turned on the faucet and the warm water showered down upon my body. I cleaned the area of my thighs, and I watched the blood streaming down my legs to the shower floor. I remembered the whole thing of what we'd done last night.

_Paul and I returned back to the apartment after a night out in a new club in Carnaby Street. We decided to go there before they left for another tour in America. John and Cynthia were there, George and Pattie were too, and so did Ringo and Penny._

_Penny loved Ringo a lot, and she was really excited when Paul introduced her to Ringo. I didn't know what happened, but Ringo immediately fell in love with Penny. He often took Penny out for dinner, and Penny was never at home every Friday night._

_Paul and I weren't tired by the time we arrived at the apartment, and it was three in the morning. I honestly didn't know why my eyes were wide awake after all the hours of dancing and smoking and drinking and conversing and dancing. I had a splendid time, and I knew Paul did too._

_Paul wrapped his arms around my waist behind me after closing the door. I could feel his crotch on my bum, and I felt a bit excited about it._

_He kissed my cheek lovingly while his hand caressed my stomach. "I love you so much, Eleanor."_

"_I know."_

_He turned me around so he could look at me. "Cheeky." He remarked and we both laughed. "You know, Penny is probably in Ringo's bed right now, and it's just the two of us here." He smiled mischievously._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, Paul?" I asked._

"_Well, I don't know…probably attempting to bed you."_

_I rolled my eyes with a scoff._

"_I think it's time for you to lose it, Eleanor. What if…I break up with you, and you end up being sad and lonely and you need someone to fool around with, but nobody will?"_

_I smirked. "I can always have a gigolo."_

_He laughed. "Nice answer."_

_I sighed and shrugged. "Alright. I'll do it."_

_He looked at me with wide eyes. "You will really do it?" he asked._

"_Yes," I said, "it's going to be fun…I guess."_

"_It will hurt a bit, but you'll enjoy it in a while."_

_We walked to my bedroom hand in hand, leaving the bedroom door closed. I turned my back from Paul, and I unzipped my dress by myself. What if he didn't like how I look when I'm naked? Nonsense, he liked what he saw when I showed him my breasts!_

_I turned around, and I saw him lying on the bed facing me with his body covered with the blanket. I stood there, letting him observe every bit of detail there is on my body._

"_You're beautiful, Eleanor," he said softly, looking deep into my eyes._

_I smiled at him. My heart was racing inside my ribs, waiting to escape._

"_Come here." He said._

_I dragged my feet to the bed, and I put myself inside the blanket. He slid his hand into my arm, and he pulled me to his embrace and kiss. His kiss was very passionate, and it made me feel less nervous. He trailed kisses from the edge of my mouth down to my neck. He nibbled the skin of my neck while his fingers slowly traced down the shape of my waist. I gasped slightly when his fingers touched my inner thigh, and he squeezed it with his whole hand that made me gasp again._

_His fingers caressed my sex softly while he kisses my lips again. I held him tightly around my arms when I felt his whole hand on my sex. I rested my chin on his shoulder, and I gasped and moaned in his ear._

_He laid me down flat on the bed, and he lied down on top of me. He looked deep into my eyes, and just with that glance I knew he told me to not to worry. But I still wasn't convinced._

"_I don't know if I can do this, Paul," I said softly._

"_Just relax," he said, and then kissed my lips again. "Just relax."_

_I closed my eyes, and a few seconds later I felt something penetrating me. I opened my eyes, and my breathing became fast. Paul pushed his…thing inside me, and I cried out in pain. He hushed me gently, and told me to just relax. Having sex for the first time was probably the scariest thing I'd ever done in my life._

_I moaned in pain very loudly, and soon I found it…rather nice and enjoyable. I was overwhelmed with pleasure, and I never wanted Paul to stop. Listening to his moans and groans pleased my ears. And when he panted as he pushed really fast made my head spin._

I started singing Cole Porter's _Let's Fall in Love _as I applied shampoo to my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair, leaving shampoo on every strands of hair.

I heard the shower curtain moving slowly, and I turned my head. I smiled when I saw Paul peeking in with a messy hair and tired smile.

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I heard an angelic voice singing when I was half-asleep. I opened my eyes and winced when the sunlight hit my eyes. I raised my head, and I saw the door leading to the bathroom was open.

I stood up from the bed, and I wore my trousers as I made my way to the bathroom. I peeked in the shower curtain, and I saw Eleanor taking a shower while singing Cole Porter's _Let's Fall in Love_.

"_Let's do it, let's fall in love_." She sang, and she looked at me. "Oh, good morning, sleepy head! You still look good even with that bed hair of yours."

I chuckled. "How do you feel this morning?" I asked her.

"A bit dirty…my thighs ache…" she soaped herself, "my head feels dizzy, and my ears are ringing. But on top of it all, I feel wonderful." She grinned at me. "And what about you, yourself?"

"Splendid, my love." I smiled.

"Do you want to step in?" she asked.

"No, I'll make breakfast for us."

"Please yourself, darling."

I walked out of the bathroom, and then out of the bedroom with my pants on only. I scratched my head while I yawned and walked to the kitchen. I turned my head to the living room, and then back to the kitchen. I stopped. What did I just see?

I turned my head back at the living room, and I made a disgusted look on my face. Ringo and Penny were in the living room sofa…naked on top of each other with their eyes closed. I walked silently to them, and I tapped Ringo's arm. He moaned, and raised his head. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he immediately covered his butt using Penny's dress.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, still looking tired.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" I asked him back. I was shocked to find him naked there, okay. It was worse than seeing your parents having sex and they don't realize it. "I live here!"

Penny moved, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes also widened the way Ringo did, and she covered herself with Ringo.

"Paul!" she gasped. "Oh, dear!"

"What is he doing here?" I asked them both while laughing. I found it funny sooner or later.

"Uh, well, you see—"

"Why are you both naked?" I asked like a little child while laughing.

"Uh, Paul, we—"

"Did you both have sex?" I asked, and I gasped with delight. "Hahaha!"

Ringo and Penny looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, I just think it's funny, s'all!" I continued to laugh.

"What's all that racket over there?" I heard Eleanor's voice.

Penny cursed to herself, and she pushed Ringo down to the floor. In one quick motion, she wore her dress, but Eleanor came to the living room before she even could step inside.

"Holy!" Eleanor gasped, and she immediately covered her eyes. "What on earth is going on here?"

"An orgy, I suppose." I grinned.

She stood in front of me with her back to the living room. "Penny…" she started.

"Yes, Eleanor?" Penny answered as she wore her dress.

"Did you…did you…have sex with Ringo…on the sofa?" Eleanor asked slowly.

"Uh…" Penny couldn't say anything.

"More or less." Ringo said.

"Good Lord!" Eleanor sighed. "I don't want…your sperm on the sofa, for God's sake! Ugh!" She stormed away to the kitchen.

I looked at both of them with a mischievous smile. "Both of you are in trouble." I said.

"Oh, bugger off, Paul!" Penny said as she used her knickers.

"Maybe I should go back." Said Ringo as he wore his pants.

"Oh, stay." I said. "Have breakfast for us. Try to make up for Eleanor."

The three of us went to the kitchen, and sat on the round table while we watched Eleanor cook us breakfast in her kimono and wet hair.

"How did you end up having sex in the living room?" I asked Ringo and Penny.

"Uh, well," Penny stammered.

"We came back here twenty minutes after you left, and we heard a lot of noises from Eleanor's bedroom," explained Ringo.

"And we…were turned on by the sound, and…" Penny giggled. "We ended up having sex in the sofa."

Eleanor took it lightly, and the four of us laughed. To summarize it all, we all got lucky.

I caught myself thinking about the sex Eleanor and I had the night before. She was scared to death, and yet she wanted to do it. Her innocence and fear somehow did turn me on. She was pretty good for a first timer. She didn't beg me to stop, because I was hurting her. She just begged for more.

"What are you thinking about, Paul?" Ringo asked.

* * *

><p>Ringo's POV<p>

Paul glanced at me and shook his head. "Oh, nothing." He said, drinking his coffee. "I was thinking about Eleanor."

"Oh?" I asked and he nodded. "What's she like in bed?"

"Uh, well," he looked down to his black coffee, "she was good for a first timer. She was, uh…really tight, but I got a lot of pleasure from it. Hahah! And what about Penny?"

I placed a cigarette between my lips, and lighted it. "She's absolutely fantastic. She clawed me last night, and my back burns a bit. That means she enjoyed the sex, right?" I looked at him for approval.

"Yes, definitely." He said. "Pass me the ciggie."

I passed my cigarette to him, and he took a drag. "I love Penny, you know?" I said after a short pause.

"No shit." He took another drag, and then gave it back to me.

"I mean it." I said. "I'm madly in love with her. Maureen is okay, but Penny is sensational, Paul! She makes me very happy, and when I'm with her, I…feel like a whole different person."

"Then what's holding you back?" he asked with interest.

"There's nothing holding me back!" I said. I took a drag from the cigarette deeply, and then exhaled the smoke through my mouth. "She reminds me of that nurse when I was still fourteen years old."

Paul chuckled.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just…funny to hear you being in love." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Penny's POV<p>

I sat on Eleanor's messy bed as I watched her pick the clothes to wear for today. Judging from the messy bed, they had a pretty wild sex last night.

"So, what's Paul like in bed?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"I'll tell you one word." She said, pulling out a shirt out of her wardrobe. "Hot. He's absolutely hot in bed, and I just can't get enough of it."

"Little Ellie is no longer a virgin! Yay!" I giggled. "Tell me all about it, please!"

She looked at me with a straight face. "I was nervous and scared, but I wanted him so badly. Even though I was ready, I feared of the things that might happen like his manhood won't be able to get out of my cunt and those kinds of stuff, you know," she said. "He told me it was going to be fine, and if it hurts a lot he told me to stop. But no, we kept on going and going. My cunt was bleeding, is it normal?"

"It's perfectly normal." I said, grinning. "Anyway, continue!"

"He cried out telling me I was tight…what does that mean? Is that good?" she asked, putting back the shirt inside the wardrobe.

"To men, it is good. When you're a virgin, your hole is tight. So the tighter you get, the more pleasure you'll get."

"Anyway, the bed was rocking until the headboard was banging against the wall," she laughed, searching through a pile of clothes to wear. "I hope nobody heard it."

"_I hope nobody heard it_," I imitated her mockingly. "Ringo and I heard it! And we were in the living room!"

"Oh, gosh, I'm embarrassed!" she giggled. "Paul was good. I think those fan girls will be satisfied if they ever get the chance to sleep with Paul for once."

I laughed and lied down on the bed.

"And what about Ringo?" she asked, closing the wardrobe door.

"I don't need drugs to get high. Making love with Ringo is good enough for me." I sighed, resting my head above my hands. "He's fantastic."

"You two are a cute couple." She took off her kimono, revealing her naked self, which I'd seen a lot of times before, to me as she wore her lingerie.

I sat straight on the bed, watching her use her bra. "The problem is…Ringo and I aren't a couple."

"What?" she looked at me. "But, I thought—"

"Well, you're wrong." I interrupted. "He'd never said those absurd three letter words to me yet."

"Why don't you tell him that first?" she asked, buttoning her white blouse.

"Pardon me?"

"You can always tell him you love him first."

"What if he says he doesn't love me, he never loves me, and only uses me to fool around with?" I asked her.

"Whatever will be, will be, Penny, my dear." She said, stepping into her red pencil skirt. "Seize the day."

I left Eleanor in her room to do her make up to talk to Ringo, hoping he would still be there. I checked the kitchen, and there he was talking with Paul over coffee and cigarette.

"Excuse me, Ringo, may I speak with you?" I asked him.

"Of course! I wanted to speak with you too." He said, standing up from the chair. "Excuse us, Paul."

We walked to the living room, and we both sat next to each other on the sofa we made love to the night before. He was holding my hand, and I could tell it was going to run smoothly. I looked into his dazzling light blue eyes, and immediately my knees felt weak and my hands were trembling.

"Ringo—"

"I love you, Penny."

My eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes, I do." He said, his deep voice lingered in my ears and mind. "I love you with the bottom of my heart. Do you want to…go steady with me?"

I saw Paul's head peeking in to the living room. I chuckled, and looked back at Ringo. "Absolutely."

I planted a kiss on Ringo's lips, and we ignored Paul's cheerful clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... review, okay? :3<strong>


	34. Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I'm afraid, I'm here to tell you bad news.

I have decided to abandon this story, because of plenty of reasons. I haven't updated this fanfiction for a year and during that long period of time, I entered high school and my schedule was pretty busy that I didn't have any chance to continue this story. I wanted to continue writing this fanfiction, but all of a sudden I lost that spark I once had for this story and even writing because of my unstable condition these past few months. I decided to abandon this story because I have also forgotten the whole plot line of this story - not only this but my other Beatles fanfiction, _And Your Bird Can Sing_. So yes I'm terribly terribly _terribly _sorry.

I will still write Beatles fanfictions in the future, though :)

I'm _terribly _sorry for abandoning this fanfiction. I feel very bad for doing so.

Before I end this note, I would like to thank all of my readers for reading and reviewing this fanfiction. I could remember that time I got home from a long day at school and when I opened my email, I would find many emails from fanfiction saying this person has followed/favourited this story, this person has left a review for this story, this and that. It was the greatest feeling I've ever had as a writer to know that somebody likes this fanfiction of mine although the character is Mary Sue-ish. (Back then, I didn't realise it). I want to thank _**all of**_** _you_**for being supportive to me, and your reviews and alerts had made me very happy. I'm sorry that I am unable to finish this story.

Have a nice day, everyone! I love you!


End file.
